Discordia Trilogy
by arondight2016
Summary: A fanfiction based on DF2364 with a slight twist of its own. If twins offer you the opportunity for a free kingdom for their hand in marriage, would someone accept it? Also, the journey continues with a new generation with new powers. What path will they destine to go and will their parents accept their fate? Please Read to find out and review!
1. GOD - Beginning

*** I do not own any of these characters since this is based on the story of _Disney Fanatic 2364's Bride of Discord_. I know that this will show the same similarity as BOD, but is somewhat mixed between The Strange Case of Jekyll and Hyde and Beauty and the Beast. Hope you enjoy this tale of _The Groom of Discordia_ _. ***_

Many years ago, since the beginning of time, there lived two evil twins named Cordelia and Delilah: the creatures of mischief and kindness. No matter how many times you try, they are ever together and creatures are unable to tell them. They both ruled the kingdom together, but their reign ended when two dragon-like creatures named Sean and Lucius froze them in time with the swords of destiny. The dragon rulers assumed that the power would be eternal, but the swords restored years thereafter by six young creatures: a wizard, an elf, a human, a faun, a centaur, and a hobbit. Though the sword's power were no longer the dragons connection, the twins escaped from their icy prison and went to attack the land. Unknowing the strength of friendship, the two creatures devised a plan to destroy the sword by removing the sword bearers elements. Since the six creatures' bond was strong, the twins were at a corner and fell towards defeat. It happened such like this:

"It's over, Discordia." the magician replied.  
"Why would you say that . . ." one of the twins asked.  
" . . . when we only just begun?" the other finished.

As ready to fight the magician, the magician drew his Dark Sword towards them. He knew that he would fight them with or without his friends, but as he prepared a duel, they noticed the other six were coming in a circle.

"No one . . ." the human stated as he drew the Water Sword.  
" . . . will you . . ." the elf continued as he drew his Air Sword  
" . . . ever torture. . ." the faun replied as he drew his Earth Sword  
" . . . any other . . ." the apprentice stated as she drew the Light Sword.  
" . . . creatures again." finished the hobbit as he drew the Metal Sword.  
"Ever." the centaur said as he drew his Fire Sword.

As they have mentioned their statement, their swords started to form power within each other based on the wielder's element and light released towards them.

"What in the world?" one of the twins replied  
"It's impossible." the other stated in disbelief.

The seven bearers placed their swords towards the ground and the magic started to form within their area, making it seem impossible for them to escape. The bearers held their swords tight as the magic started to freeze them in ice again. While the power formed towards light, the human looked towards the twins for a moment and noticed that they were defensive. He would've stopped, but knew that he had to hold on.

"No!' the twins called.

All hope started to fall for them both, but one of the twins winked at the other which states she had a plan of escape. As the sword's power started to grow and light formed all around the circle, the six blocked their eyes from the light. In a few moments, the light dimmed and the land was in full order.

"Did we win?" the faun asked as they looked.

When they looked at the center, they would expect the twins frozen in solid ice. However, there was nothing at all. No mark, no frozen statue, nothing.

"Where are they?" the hobbit asked curiously.  
"Shouldn't their frozen statue be here?!" the centaur frustrated.  
"It doesn't make sense." the wizard stated.

The elf entered the center of the circle to feel the earth's center since he and Nature were on. He looked at his friends and shook his head. No presence of the twins he couldn't feel anywhere. Many of them fell into shock. If the twins have escaped, they still hid in the presence. They asked for guidance from the guardian dragon, Sean without making an attack.

"Are you certain that the twins were unavailable?" Sean asked the elf.  
"Indeed, your grace." the elf answered respectfully. "I felt no trace them. I have spoke with Nature and it was unable to tell me of what has happened to the creatures."  
"I see. Leo, may I speak with you alone?"  
"Yes, your grace." the wizard stated.

The other creatures deserted the area and stood near the temple entrance. Leo, the young wizard, stood there in front of the gracious dragon and he placed his hat and staff down and kneeled.

"Did we kill them, your grace?"  
"No," Sean replied. "No magic could never kill mythical creatures."

Silence within the magician and the dragon remained in the presence. Sean walked towards the cave entrance where he viewed the entire land. Though Sean knew where they were hiding, he couldn't sense them enough.

"If I may," Leo asked a few moments later, "what does the swords' true purpose? From what we've learned, elach of us have different elements, but I do not know why we need to contain the sword's power."  
"The power of the sword's purpose is to destroy evil and replace with good. From each of the elements that all of you contain, they replace it with the true element they intend."  
"Could you give an example?"  
"Absolutely, when you came across the Demonic Dragon when you first came across the swords the first time, light was able to destroy its dark power and replaced light within its soul."  
"Then, what element caused the twin creatures to disappear?"  
"None. The twins escaped the area when the lights sealed their fates."  
"What?!"  
"You have heard correctly."  
"But how? I thought their power has no way to transform into any other creatures except their natural form?"  
"They do, but since they are mischievous creatures, they could change into any form they would like. Especially the light."  
"That must mean . . ."  
"Yes, they used the light as their gateway and fled."  
"Then, what do we do now? We need to find them immediately."  
"No, if you find them, what good will it do? You would need to outsmart the creatures."  
"Outsmart them?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"There are other ways to lure mischievous creatures like them."

As he was explaining this situation to Leo, the other dragon named Lucius came into the cave for a meeting with his brother. While the meeting came to a close, Leo agreed with the deal and abandoned the throne. The other creatures that waited for Sean's wisdom and guidance given to Leo.

"Not here. Let us go to my home."

They all entered the room, Leo and Sabrina, the apprentice of the wizard, placed a spell all over his home for sound proof. As they entered the home, Leo noticed that his friends were waiting for the news.

"What did the dragon leader ask?" the elf inquired.

Leo sighed and explained to the situation to his friends. Not much details were provided since no one else had no access to his soundproof home. After telling the decision the dragon, everyone became shocked.

"What?! Are you serious?" the centaur angrily stated.  
"That is what our leader has provided us."  
"If the twins are still alive," the human said, "then that must mean . . ."  
". . . yes."  
"No . . ."  
"Flash, are you alright?" the elf replied.

"Flash" was a nickname he allowed his friends to call him. His real name was Shiloh. Flash came into this world the first time when he was just a young boy. Originally, he came into the world from a hidden cave by mistake, but he never knew how to return back. Ever since then, he lived his very life in the land, not knowing what happened to his family and his friends back from his world. He was known very well with his musical talent and was not afraid of new creatures. When the twins came to destroy the land, one of the twins tested him with their attitude, he mentioned that they are one with each other, but in all circumstances, the twin nymph transformed him in stone and allowed him to stay there until he was needed. Knowing that the twins would come back again, he would fear that they may cause their return and transform them back to where he was before. Instead of being afraid, he took a deep breath and calmed down for a moment.

"I'm fine." Flash replied.  
"Very well, then." the faun consented. "we will keep the swords to see if we can outsmart these creatures."

Ever since that day, the six creatures kept their swords with them at all costs and the seventh creature intended to find the twins throughout the mirror, but no luck. Within that time frame, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months turned into an entire year. The seven young creatures could not keep up with their charade of outsmarting the twins any longer and decided unanimously to move on with their lives within the very fifth year. One of the seven bearers, knowing that they may return, held on to the sword as long as he could. The swords and the twins have long been forgotten.

The young hobbit named Peter continued being the entertainer throughout the land. Since he was interested with certain parties he had encountered, he would used their ideas and create it with his very own twist.

The centaur named Darren was promoted as captain of the centaur guards. Whenever he was needed to go, he would go to places. He would be able to protect not only the dragons, but also the other noble creatures.

Leo and Sabrina, being apprentice wizards, were now two of the most powerful creatures throughout the land apart of the dragons. Leo, being the most powerful wizard, moved out of the house near the dragons and towards the skies to view the lands beyond the mountains. Sabrina took an apprentice to train as a powerful wizard just as Leo has did before her. She taught her new apprentice the same way Leo trained her.

The elf named Alpha not only was a farmer in the fields throughout the entire land, but also was a caretaker of other creatures. Eventually, he was able to build his very own hospital for the wounded and injured and became a natural doctor and veterinarian.

The young faun named Raiden continued to become one of the most intelligent creatures who continued to design ideas from small homes to mansions. His ideas continued from being helpful throughout various amounts of events, especially parades.

"Flash", however, was able to travel the land from his music, but started having terrible dreams about the twins. It frightened him so much, he was unable to concentrate on his music, would be able to miss timing throughout the entire practice, or would sleep during performance. Almost all of the female creatures has noticed his beauty as he grew up as an adult and asked to go out with him, however, he was not interested of falling in love at this time. His belief was love was a distraction and if he fell in love, he will lose his ability to love his music.

One day, the dragons sent forth messages to each of the six wielders regarding of the finest festival throughout the land. Each of them had a duty to work on, but as they came together for a finer reunion, each of them had changed from when they first met. Raiden grew up by being a small young faun into a tall young mature satyr. Alpha grew up so young and beautiful as an elf that he was getting various amounts of ladies fall in his feet. He instead of accepting each and everyone of them, Alpha would allow various amounts of ladies find their own happy endings. Darren grew up as a strong muscular centaur which you could barely noticed him with his armor on. Peter, however, never changed as a hobbit since he was young. Leo grew tall and strong, grew a small beard and mustache, and wore the most fanciest robes ever. Sabrina and her young apprentice named Pike, wore the wizard outfits that has been passed down from many generations, but the robes have been updated by their magic. "Flash" grew up from being small, timid, and childlike into a tall, brave, beautiful, and mature human. No one knew how he grew to be as beautiful as a duckling into a swan. "Flash", Darren, Peter, and Alpha entered in Raiden's mansion.

"Wow! It's been a year since we have seen each other in a while." Darren stated as he removed his helmet.  
"Indeed, it is, Darren." Peter replied as he removed his bag from the side.  
"Hey, Alpha," Raiden jokingly asked, "how many women have you entertained since this year?"  
"Very funny, Raiden." Alpha stated as he placed his arrows on the table.

As Alpha finished laughing, Sabrina, Leo, and Pike came inside the mansion. Alpha and Sabrina looked each other for a moment since they have not seen each other since last year. Alpha attempted to confess his undying love to Sabrina last year, but one of the ladies held him tight due to jealousy. Ever since, Sabrina and Alpha never made any contact.

"Alpha!" Pike shouted as he placed his staff down. "It's been a long time since I've seen you."  
"Indeed, it has, Pike." Alpha replied as he hugged Pike.  
"How are the animals?"  
"They are fine, how's your training with your magic? I hear that you are going to learn some defensive and offensive magic."  
"Yeah, but, I'm still a trainee at this time."  
"Really? You know, Sabrina said the exact same thing when she was your age."  
"Really? Master, you never told me that you were learning defensive and offensive magic when you were my age."  
"I was," Sabrina replied, "At that time, I was smart and patient."

Sabrina only talked a little to Alpha and took Pike away from him. It seems as though that the relationship between them has not been fully recovered.

"Are you feeling alright, Alpha?" Leo asked as he noticed his reaction.  
"Yes, Leo. Nature has blessed my people and has provided me gifts for each and every one of you from Nature himself."

Alpha grabbed hold of his bag, looked inside, and gave each item for each individual. Alpha gave Darren a shed of dragon scales for his armor, Peter a crystal from the cave, Raiden a set of sea shells from mermaids for his art work, Leo a book of charms from the dwarf library, "Flash" a baton created from the white stag's horn, Sabrina a wand created by the finest willow tree, and Pike a feather from the fire phoenix.

"I cannot believe that we are working for the dragons. It truly is an honor." Darren stated with respect.  
"They allow us to handle the festival this year! I can't wait!" Peter shouted with joy.  
"Does that mean I get to ride the rides, master?" Pike asked.  
"Not this year," Sabrina replied to Pike, "we are responsible for the magic show for the younger siblings."  
"Very well. Are you going to allow your music to perform this year, 'Flash'?"  
" . . . yes."  
"You okay, 'Flash'?" Alpha replied.  
" . . . yes."

His words became so quiet that he never responded afterwards. Throughout the meeting, everyone decided to live in Peter's Inn until the festival has ended. Sabrina, Pike and Leo shared a room since they needed to talk about their magic, Darren and Peter shared a room, and Alpha and "Flash" shared a room. Since Raiden lived in his mansion, he mentioned that he will see them at the festival grounds for the evening. As each of them entered for the night to rest, Alpha noticed "Flash" carried his sword with him at all times.

"Why do you have the swords, "Flash"? Discordia is not coming back." Alpha replied.  
"We need to be prepared." Shiloh replied. "You never know if they . . ."

Knowing that he may have said too much, he shook his head and mentioned to forget about what he was about to say and placed his sword away for a little while. Alpha had seen enough and wanted to get to the bottom of this charade he has played for.

"I know you are scared, "Flash". I noticed that you haven't been yourself lately."  
"How so?"  
"Well, you use to talk to me about everything, but now, it seems as if you are hiding something from me. Can you tell me what's up?"  
"Well . . ."  
"It's the nightmare, isn't it?"  
". . . yeah."  
"Are they getting worse?"

Shiloh nodded.

"Haven't you told anyone else about this besides me?"  
"No."  
"You see, if you keep the nightmares inside, then you will never recover. You need to let go of your fears."  
"I tried, but whenever I bring it up, they tell me to forget about it. I just don't know how."  
"Well, you need to release the power just as water. It needs to flow as the river, then you are one with nature."  
"I just don't understand."  
"Let me see if this helps: select one leaf I have collected."

Alpha placed every leaf he found throughout his journey on the table. Carefully, Shiloh noticed the leaves were in different shapes, sizes and colors. He picked up an orange leaf with an arrow-like shape.

"Let me see the leaf you have selected."

Shiloh gave the leaf to Alpha and he observed the leaf carefully.

"An orange leaf, preparing for the fall. When placed on the ground, it will die for the winter."  
"Oh."  
"But," he continued. "when Spring comes, this leaf will then transform into a new tree."  
"But what does it mean?"  
"What do you mean?"

 _"These images I fear to see  
_ _may cause my life to stop and flee.  
_ _When I try to play my music here  
_ _my mind goes off just like a steer.  
_ _Without a single thought will stay  
_ _as the sun that leaves within the day.  
_ _Many times I seem to fear, many nights there's not a tear like I could not find the cure  
_ _All these dreams have not been pure  
_ _What does it mean?  
_ _What does it mean?"_

"Only time will tell, 'Flash' ."

 _"The life was fine when I came here  
_ _Until the twins one day appear  
_ _Even though that they are gone,  
_ _I just feel like they are not yet done.  
_ _I sense they're watching in the dark, just like stalking in the park though I don't know where they are.  
_ _Something's sticking like a tar  
_ _What does it mean?  
_ _What does it mean?  
_ _What does it mean?"_

"The twins are gone for good. Why do you think they are coming back?"

 _"I heard that part so many times.  
_ _I know they're gone, I know the lines.  
_ _I've kept my promise: Cross my heart.  
_ _But all these dream's tears me apart  
_ _It seems so strange. I know it's wrong.  
_ _I didn't know it took so long.  
_ _Though for them that can attack and expect for us to use and lack our own swords that'll turn them ice.  
_ _I know you gave me your advice,  
_ _But I won't stop till they're here.  
_ _Both of them here.  
_ _I know it'll take a day, a week, a month, a year, but I won't peek even when all hope's an end.  
_ _"I know that I will always lend a helping hand to you, my friend."  
_ _Why does fear come in my dreams  
_ _And cause me to blow up in steams?  
_ _I know I want to do my job  
_ _Then why do I feel a blob  
_ _Not any blob in fact, a bear when it feels like it doesn't care  
_ _I want to prepare for a fight  
_ _It may be during the festive night  
_ _I don't even have the proof for you,  
_ _So I don't know what to do."_

Shiloh sat down on the bed and started to cry in tears. Alpha noticed that this became so hard for him, especially keeping his promise of keeping the sword at all times in case if the twins ever came back. Ever since the disappearance of the twins, it caused him so much grief that he wanted them gone for good and out of his life forever. The young elf hugged him for comfort and calmed him down a moment. He promised him that he will not let them harm him in any way if they do come back. Shiloh calmed down for a moment and felt peace. What Alpha didn't know is that Shiloh was right the entire time. The twins were watching them from afar off with their magic, hidden inside the deepest part of the jungle within the past seven years.

"This seems too easy for us." one of the twins replied.

The twin which was watching the entire conversation had grown from stubborn into rebellious. The other looked up at her, which her stubbornness attitude hadn't changed a bit.

"Why would you say that?" the other questioned.  
"I mean, look at them. None of them are now anxious to get us. The time is now right to attack."  
"All but the boy."  
"The mere human? Ha! He doesn't know how to use the sword without the others, let alone stop us."  
"Then what is the plan this time? Doing the same thing again?"  
"No. That one was too simple for them to fix. It's easy. We'll disguise ourselves as mere creatures as before and when they do not expect a surprise. We will attack right away."  
"It seems too easy. Any fool can catch us right away."  
"True, but only depending on how well you can hide."  
"What about the swords of destiny?"  
"What about it?"  
"If you think about it, if the seven bearers use the swords of destiny, then we will meet our grave."  
"True, but what happens when they don't use the swords of destiny?"  
"What do you mean?"

As one of the twins explained, the twin showed the Metal Sword on her hands.

"Where did you get that?"  
"You always know how to bargain a deal from the centaur."  
"That must mean . . ."  
"Now is the time."  
"Very well. We will attack them during the festival night."  
"That's more like it."


	2. GOD - Festival Disaster

**Last time, the twins have escaped from their second time in prison, but was not heard of for five years. Will we ever know where they are and what they will do? Find out.**

As they prepared of their disguises, one of the twins used her magic to see their plans for the festival.

"Now, everyone's here?" Leo asked them working in the fairgrounds.  
"Yep," Darren replied.  
"All but Raiden, "Flash" and Peter."  
"I see. Well, we'll start without them. Are we ready to plan out the schedule?"  
"I need to begin the magic show first," Sabrina replied.  
"But what about my rodeo?" Darren asked, "I can't allow the rodeo to begin at night."  
"What about my archery tournament?" Alpha asked, "for if the arrows does not make their marks, it could cause more damage at dark."  
"No, my rodeo is better than your archery tournament."  
"You're both wrong!"  
"Guys!" Leo shouted as the arguments became tense. "Look, I know you three would like to start first, but Alpha is right. If we place the archery tournament in the end of the festival, then who knows who could end up hurt? So, to start with, we will start with Alpha's archery tournament, then the magic show, and during the lunch hour, you can start the rodeo."  
"Very well."  
"After the rodeo, the children can have an art class with Raiden. When the sun sets, then Peter can start his rides that he has and allow "Flash" to begin with the music during the rides, and finally, I will end the festival with the fireworks show."  
"Okay. That will work!"

As they were agreeing the schedule, "Flash", Peter and Raiden came into the grounds.

"You guys started without us?" Peter complained. "That's not fair!"  
"Peter," Darren called, "your rides will start during the evening."  
"Oh. Okay!"

In quick recovery, he became excited that he started to prepare the rides. Raiden understood that he would prepare an art class for younger children. "Flash", however, heard his schedule, was okay with his time and walked towards his home for his instruments.

"What's wrong with 'Flash'?" asked Leo.  
"Well, he does seem different. Could it be his outfit?" questioned Peter.  
"What he means is if you noticed that he is not excited for the festival?" Darren replied.  
"Oh."

Alpha sighed and explained to them what had happened to him.

"He still has the sword?" Raiden asked.  
"He's been having the dreams of the twins?" Darren asked.  
"He wants to get rid of the twins?" Peter asked.  
"How long has he been like this?" Leo asked.  
"Yes to all," Alpha answered. "He's had this issue for a while, but worse."  
"I did noticed that when we were coming to his cabin last month," Sabrina replied, "he was not even writing his music as before. His gift of music has died down."  
"Also, various amounts of women, from what I heard from rumors," Raiden continued, "believes that he is the most eligible bachelor and is the most handsome human they ever laid their eyes on."  
"Wow, Alpha," Peter stated, "Both you and "Flash" are into competition, aren't you?"  
"That's not what I'm after." Alpha started to state when Sabrina scoffed at his comment.  
"No, he's got someone already." Sabrina irritated.  
"Well," Leo continued, "this seems strange that he's been like this without our knowledge."  
"Actually," Raiden replied, "he did mentioned that he had the dreams last week when I was working on my project, but didn't know what to do. I thought that he wanted to help with my art."  
"He's been giving you signs about this issue," Alpha said, "but no matter how many times he tries to say something, everyone, including myself, has ignored this issue."  
"We need to find a way to get his spirit back," Peter replied.  
"But how?" Pike asked.

Everyone thought about it for a moment. As they pondered for a moment, every individual heard music from across the fair. The entire concert was practicing for the evening, but every time they practice, the conductor noticed that he would stop every time. Raiden, finally had an idea. Knowing "Flash", he hasn't had a single date with anyone. They decided to give him a blind date and give him the night of his life. Since he is in charge of the music department, they arranged a person to conduct for the festive night, so that he would not provide any single excuse.

The plans from both the twins and the group started to unveil as planned. The twins disguised their body and voice to hide from any individual and the swords of destiny started to be taken one by one, but their only plan was to go through without being caught and then when the time's right, attack!

The group finally completed the fairgrounds and was about to begin when the dragon spirits were preparing to leave for the spirit meeting which happens every full moon. Leaving Leo in charge of the kingdom, the festival became the talk of the land. Many ladies asked Alpha for a dance for the festival night, but insisted to find him on the floor. If found, he will dance with that one.

The evening of the festival was entirely exquisite due to Peter's rides and the music within. The archery winner was one of the fauns from Raiden's land, the rodeo winner was Darren's younger brother, Cody, and the magic show was amazing to all of the boys and girls. The art was a joy and the evening started to die down. The dance was about to begin, but as "Flash" intended to begin the music of the evening, both Raiden and Alpha pulled him from the side and into the dressing room.

"What are you-"  
"You need to get dressed." Raiden replied.  
"For what?" Shiloh asked.  
"The dance, silly. You need to be the knight in shining armor for the evening."  
"I can't. I-I have to keep an eye on the music. Who else is going to conduct the music?"  
"Peter's keeping an eye on that." Alpha replied. "Right now, you need to take a breather."  
"A breather?"  
"You need to enjoy yourself." Raiden replied as he started to fix his hair. "You've been pushing yourself to your limit so much."  
"Everyone notices about it."  
"Do they?"  
"Yes, and we want you to be happy for the evening." Alpha stated as he grabbed his outfit, "Just this one night. After that, you can end up doing things as you like on your own."

"Flash" thought about it for a moment and realized that everyone wants to help him out for a moment.

". . . okay?"  
"Great! Now, let's get you be the handsome creature anyone has ever seen."  
"Good, I'll get out of your way. If you'll excuse me, various amounts of ladies will be looking for me." Alpha stated as he was about to leave.  
"Where are you going?" Raiden asked.  
"Where do you think? The trees. It gives me more opportunities to find other true love."  
"Matchmaker, as always."  
"You know me so well."

Just a few miles away, the twins finally received the fifth sword of destiny and was about to find the sixth when the crowd separated the two.

"What should I do?" one of the twins asked as the other twin was towards the dance floor.

The music started to play a slow song "Flash" has found before he came into this world. Every eligible ladies were walking around the floor to find Alpha, but no sign of him at all. From the wind, Alpha's arrows of love was shot from every bachelor man around the area and every lady met her man and they both danced together.

 _In a perfect world  
_ _One I've never known  
_ _Would I ever need to face this world alone  
_ _They can have the world  
_ _I'll create my own_

"Typical." a voice replied. "Always the matchmaker, aren't you?"

 _But somewhere in my secret heart . . ._

Alpha looked to the side of the tree and found Sabrina sitting on the other side.

 _I know love will find a way . . ._

"How else would ladies fall in love with men instead of me?"  
"I don't know, tell them that you are taken."  
"Yes, but various amounts of ladies will still take me away, even if the lie is worth it."  
"Hmm. I see."  
"What about you? I'm sure you have an eligible man that you may have your eyes on."  
"No. I did once, but it seems as though that I was too late."  
"What do you mean?"

She didn't reply. Sabrina fell from the tree and walked towards the rides to find Pike. Alpha didn't understood what she meant, but continued the floor to see if there are any ladies available left.

One of the twins walked towards the sidelines with her hood over her head, but as she was about to leave, "Flash" started to enter the dance floor looking for the one. The twin looked at him and noticed that he was entirely handsome as before, but what she didn't know is that she removed her hood and walked towards him. "Flash" also noticed her and started to walk towards her as well, not realizing that she was one of the twins in disguise.

"Hello madam." Shiloh replied.  
"Hi," one of the twins replied.  
"What is your name?"

She was about to say her real name, but almost forgot that "Flash" had encountered her and her other twin before the first time. If she mentioned her name, he may be scared and leave. She decided to change her name just for tonight.

"Claudia,"  
"Beautiful name."  
"Thank you."  
"My name is-"  
". . . 'Flash', right?"  
"You know my name?"  
"Yes."  
How?"  
"Magic?"  
"Oh. Would you like to dance?"

 _And if only we could feel it too  
_ _The happiness I would feel with . . ._

"Yes."

Both "Flash" and Cordelia (or in this case, "Claudia") danced the night away. The guys noticed that he was happy for that night. Cordelia noticed that she was feeling the joy that she never felt within her heart. Normally, she would feel the hatred from her other twin, but with "Flash", this was different than when they first met.

 _. . . someday we'll come through  
_ _Since I have found you  
_ _Love will find a way . . ._

As the dance came to a close, both of the lovers came to each other. "Flash" went towards "Claudia" on her lips, but as they came towards each other, they heard screams towards the orchestra. When "Flash" and Cordelia looked at the same direction, Delilah began to reveal herself in front of the entire creatures.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" Delilah shouted, "We are please to inform you that no one will ever forget the celebration of the new queens of the land."  
"New queens?"

As Delilah looked towards the crowd, she noticed "Flash" within a second.

"Well, well, well," Delilah replied. "If it isn't the Water wielder himself."  
"What do you want from here?" he asked.  
"Oh, you know. Need to get my other half away from you."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

As he turned around, Cordelia transformed in front of the entire village and disappeared within the distance. She disappeared from his area and reappeared, hiding behind Delilah.

"It's a pity, isn't it? Did you really think that you would love someone like us?"

As he stood there brokenhearted, Leo and the others came towards the twins in a corner.

"Oh, look who's here . . ." Cordellia replied.  
"It's the other six wielders themselves." finished Delilah  
"Why are you here?" asked Alpha as he prepared his bow.  
"It's obvious: take over the land and rule over the kingdom."  
"Not if I can stop it!" Leo stated as he started to enchant a spell.

The twins brought forth the five swords of Destiny to defend. Everyone started to feel shocked and Leo stopped his enchantment.

"How did you . . . ?" Peter asked.  
"You can't destroy us without destroying the swords, right?"  
"We can stop you without the swords." Sabrina stated as she prepared her wand for battle.  
"Don't!" Leo shouted.  
"Why?"  
"If he has the swords and we destroy it, then we would be defenseless."  
"But how did you get all five of the swords?" Raiden asked.  
"We have our ways. The only swords we don't have is the Water Sword and the Light Sword."  
"The Light Sword?" Sabrina asked quietly.  
"You can't take the swords away from us!" Shiloh called.  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure you wouldn't want to disappoint the spirits, would you?"  
"What did you do to them?" Leo asked.  
"See for yourself."

The twins brought forth a magic inside the center of the fountain and noticed that the spirits were flying towards the meeting, but they ended up being lost in the fog of forgetfulness.

"What have you done?" Leo asked.  
"Oh, come on, . . ." Cordelia stated.  
" . . . what makes you think , , ," Delilah continued.  
". . . we did this?" they finished in unison.  
"Bring them back!" Sabrina stated as she ran towards them.

She was close to attack when the twins used one of the swords to almost cut her. From a moment, there was a push from the side and heard a cry. Sabrina looked and noticed that Leo was injured from the Fire Sword. Sabrina, Alpha, and Pike went towards Leo to help him. Darren, in rage went towards them, but Raiden and Peter held on to him. Shiloh stood there for a moment as if he was in his nightmares. Leo was hurt terribly and was unable to get up. Since his element is dark, he isn't use to the fire element on his own body. Shiloh stood there unmovable and shook in fear. In rage, he closed his eyes and held on to the sword tightly.

"No!"

His power from the Water Sword started to form all around him and pushed his fear towards the twins, leaving the swords harmless. The village noticed his power and started to cheer for Shiloh.

"This power . . ." Cordelia replied.  
". . . is from the sword." finished Delilah.

After the power died down, Shiloh ended up falling towards the ground and fell asleep for a moment. Noticing that the power drained his energy, they used their power to grab hold of the Water Sword. As it came away from the body, Shiloh's hand grabbed hold of the sword with all of his might. Thinking that he was unconscious, the girls looked towards the boy. He carefully rose and held on tight.

"Don't you dare take my sword away!"

The group became shocked. They never knew that he would go that far to keep the sword. The twins looked towards each other and decided to let the sword go for a moment.

"Fine."  
"Since you asked for it."

Shiloh stood there with no fear and was determined to stand up for what's right.

"Get out."  
"Fine, but not without a blast!"

In just a few words, the fair burst into flames and various amounts of villagers ran in fear. Few people tried as much as possible to put the fire out, the twins escaped yet again from the composer stage, and Leo was sent towards Alpha's home to be tended from his injury. The only one with various amounts of question in his mind was Shiloh as he stood there with his sword at hand. If the swords are gone and they can use their power in necessary, what will they defend against now? What are the twins up to at this time? What will happen to the dragon spirits if they cannot return to the fog of forgetfulness? Who will stop the twins since Leo is injured? Without hesitation, he left the area to follow Leo and friends. Everyone stood there silently as they waited for Alpha to see the diagnosis of this terrible cut. The individual who was anxious the most was Sabrina. Pike tried his best to calm Sabrina down, but since Leo was the closest relative she has, she was unable to calm down. She noticed that Alpha was walking towards them after leaving the room.

"Is Leo okay?" Sabrina asked as Alpha came in.  
"Yes and no." Alpha stated. "The sword didn't cause him any damage of his own body, so he is fine."  
"Oh, thank goodness."  
"But, the fire caused his blood to bleed terribly which I cannot personally heal."  
"What about his magic? Couldn't he be able to heal himself?" Pike asked.  
"Unfortunately no." Sabina replied, "Magicians cannot personally heal themselves unless they have contained a power to do so, but there has not been one healing spell on Leo. He told me himself."  
"Bummer."  
"Isn't there anything that Nature can do to heal him with this blood issue?" Darren asked Alpha  
"Nature can, but since the wound is deep, the medicine would take longer for him to accept." Alpha explained.  
"What should we do to help him?" asked Raiden.

Everyone thought about it for a moment.


	3. GOD - Deal

"Better question if I may," Shiloh asked. "How are we going to stop the twins?"  
"With the swords in their possession," Darren stated, "they could unleashed the power to destroy the land forever."  
"But in order to unleash the power," Peter stated, "they need to contain all seven of the swords, but they do not have the Water Sword and the Light Sword."  
"Why would they allow "Flash" to keep his sword if they are after both that and the Light Sword?" Darren questioned.  
"I don't know." Sabrina answered.  
"Speaking of Light Sword, do you still have Sword with you, Sabrina?" Peter asked.  
"Well, . . ."

Sabrina quietly looked towards the ground and kicked her feet from the ground.

"Sabrina?" Alpha questioned.  
"I, uh, sold the sword away."  
"What?!" all of them shouted.  
"I didn't know what to do. I mean, come on, how else am I to be able to get an apprentice easy at that time?"  
"Master, are you saying . . ?" Pike asked.  
"I made a bargain from the owner who used you to free you from slavery, but I did bargain up stating that in order to keep it personal, to not use it in any battle."  
"What a dumb thing to do if I may say so." Raiden replied.  
"You try to find someone that would accept them with no money."

Sabrina turned away and looked towards the window. Alpha felt sorry for her. Even though, that she sold the sword was not a wise choice, but how else could she raise Pike as her apprentice?

"Now, what are going to do? With only one sword at hand, we have nothing to defend." Alpha asked.  
"I know! Why couldn't "Flash" stop them with his magic again?" Pike asked, "It stopped them before once, he could do it again."  
"I honestly do not know how I was able to use the same magic again." explained Shiloh.  
"You must know how you unleashed the power." Darren inquired.  
"If you think about it for a moment, if the power caused him to pass out, I don't think he can use the power again." Sabrina stated.

As they tried to find a way to stop the twins, they heard an evil laugh around the area. They prepared to fight, but noticed that there were six of the swords in the twins' grasp.

"The Light Sword?"  
"How did they . . .?"  
"Let's just say that there is more . . ."  
" . . . ways to bribe a slave master."

As they prepared to attack with the six swords together, Shiloh grabbed hold of his sword and defended his group. The twins looked towards Shiloh and noticed that they never seen him so defensive before. Instead of ignoring the facts, they decided to play along to put his guard down.

"Oh, dear . . ." Delilah stated sarcastically.  
" . . .whatever shall we do?" Cordelia sarcastically asked.  
"Why don't you give up the swords?" Shiloh commanded.  
"But why should we give up the swords?"  
"If that's the case, why don't you give up yours as well?"  
"I don't trust you two."  
"And yet, you danced with one of us."

Shiloh became quiet for a moment and shook his head to snap out of it..

"Because you tricked me into believing in trusting someone."  
"Very well."  
"You win."  
"But first . . ."  
"We came here to talk."  
"Talk?" Raiden asked.  
"Yes" in unison they stated.  
"We understand that your friend. . ." Cordelia replied.  
". . . is in danger." finished Delilah.  
"In order to save your friend, . . ."  
". . . why don't we make a deal?"  
"What kind of deal?" Darren asked..  
"It's very simple. We will help with one thing in exchange for another." Delilah replied.  
"What kind of deal would exchange for another?" inquired Alpha.  
"It's a trade deal." Shiloh stated. "It's a term where I come from. Which means if the trader wants something of the individual, they would trade for something better."  
"Exactly. Since it seems as though that one is not enough, Why don't we have a three items in exchange."  
"What do you have in mind?" Sabrina questioned

 _Delilah: Don't you want to save your little friend?_

 _Cordelia: Don't you want the swords, your own pride?_

 _Delilah: Want the dragon spirits to come home?_

 _Cordelia: We'll we've want things for the other side._

 _Echo: They've want things for the other side_

Delilah: That's an echo, people.

Cordelia: Just a little something that happens here in this house.

Delilah: Little parlor trick

Cordelia: No worries.

 _Delilah: Sit down by this table._

 _Cordelia: Put your minds at ease_

 _Twins: You'll relax and we'll provide you of anything we please._

 _Delilah: We can grant your wishes_

 _Cordelia: We can give you desires too_

 _Twins:_ _But you'll give to us what our heart and soul_

Pike: They have a soul, don't they, master?

 _Twins: To make our wildest dreams come true._

 _Sabrina: Is it riches?_

 _Darren: Is it wishes?_

 _Peter: Is it things that can collide?_

 _Twins: Well, we want things for the other side._

 _Echo: They want things for the other side_

 _Twins: The trade, the trade_

 _The trade will tell_

 _The man, the swords, and the spirits as well_

 _The trade, the trade_

 _We've got three_

 _Take a little trip throughout this deal with me_

 _Cordelia talking to Sabrina: Now, you young lady, have a friend in need_

 _He's been with you now for all your deeds_

"I've been with this girl for millenniums"

 _His powers are high, but his health is low_

 _You need to get this little health to get on the go_

Cordelia: "He's been with you since childhood, huh dearest?"

Sabrina stated "Sad but true."

Cordelia: "Now, you want him to be healed, but cures are not so easy

You just want him to be free, go from place to place

But here's what we need:"

 _It's a land, it's a land, it's a land we need._

 _For your friend to be all healed it's a land that we see._

 _Delilah: The swords, young men, we don't want to waste our time_

 _You been saving lives all your life._

 _You save lives for the hobbits, the young elves, and the dwarves,_

 _And if you were married, you would also save your own wives._

 _But what we want for the swords we see_

 _Is a promise to not use the power on me._

 _Shiloh: And the spirits?_

Twins: "What about them?"

 _Shiloh: Come on, girls, what is the third thing for both of them?_

"One moment," Delilah stated.

As they turned around, Cordelia and Delilah thought about it for the moment. Originally, they thought about only two deals, but the problem was that now that Leo was wounded, they have to select a third deal to make. As they thought about it for a moment, they noticed that each of them are single.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"I see where you are going from here.'

They smirked a moment.

"Well?"

 _Twins: Yes!_

 _Are you ready?_

 _Echo: Are you ready?_

 _Twins: Are you ready?_

 _What we want for the spirits._

 _Echo: What they want for the spirits_

 _Twins: The final deal for the spirits_

 _Echo: The final deal for the spirits_

 _Twins: The simple deal for the spirits_

 _Want to hear it?_

 _The deal, the deal, the deal for the spirits_

 _Is someone to satisfy._

 _Just one man, one willingly,_

 _Just a willing man to be by our side._

 _Echo: The deal is what they want_

 _For the things that you need._

Cordelia: "Take time."

Delilah: "We'll be waiting."

"Poof!" went the room and all that was there was the seven individuals sitting there by the table. The deal was simple: in exchange of the dragon spirits is a man, for the swords a promise to not use the power on them, and for Leo to heal is a land for their own. Not knowing what to do, each of them sat down and talked at the exact table of what to do.

"What are we going to do?" Darren asked.  
"We're not going to accept any of their deals, are we?" Raiden questioned  
"There may not be any options we may have at this time." Alpha stated.  
"If we accept the deal with Leo's injury, maybe he may have a better solution for this issue." Sabrina replied.  
"But what about the other two?" Pike asked.  
"If we need the swords back, we may need guidance from Leo once he awakes." Sabrina answered|  
"What did the twins meant they want a willing man to be by their side? Are they asking for like a slave or something?" Peter questioned.  
"I believe what they are asking is-" Flash stated.

Without finishing his sentence, he covered his mouth and nodded his head.

"They can't be serious."  
"What?" Pike asked.  
"What they are asking is a groom." Flash finished.  
"What?!" all replied in shock.  
"I know, I know. It is crazy." Flash calmly replied.  
"No, chaos is crazy, but a groom, they must be mad." Darren stated.  
"Why on earth would they want a groom?" Raiden asked.  
"I guess, they were bored?" Pike questioned.  
"Them bored? I don't think so." Sabrina stated.  
"They also mentioned that this person needs to be willingly." Flash continued.  
"Who on earth would be the groom of those monsters?!" Darren shouted.  
"The some one who would be willing to accept their deal." Alpha replied.  
"Good point." Darren agreed.  
"So, which deal should we accept first?" Pike asked.  
"I guess it would be the first deal. We need wisdom of these other two deals."  
"Very well."  
"Did they even mention where we should meet them if we were to accept the deal?"

Just before someone was about to answer, a mockingbird came by the door and sang off-key. Shiloh went towards the door and noticed the mockingbird has a small note tied by the leg. He grabbed the paper and read off what was offered.

"What is it?"  
"It's a message from the twins."  
"Is it about where to meet for the deal?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where?"  
"It's at . . . my place."  
"What?!"

Without hesitation, everyone started to run towards the door, but the only one that stayed was Alpha since he need to tend for Leo. Everyone went at the theater, but noticed that there was no door in the front. The small light glowed and they appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, well," Cordelia replied.  
". . . they're here." Delilah stated.  
"We've received your message." Shiloh stated.  
"We know. Our mockingbird is very loyal to our request."  
"It seems that you made your decisions."  
"Yes!" the half replied.  
"No!" stated the other at the exact same time.  
"Well . . ."  
"Give us a minute please."  
"Okay." Cordelia stated.  
"Set the timer." Delilah commanded.

Cordelia magically created a timer out of thin air and set about 60 minutes. The six talked to each other quietly to see what needs to be done. The twins were not able to listen since they gave them their space. As they finished the conversation, the timer went off.

"Oh dear," Cordelia stated in shock.  
"Time's up!" Delilah replied.  
"What's your . . ."  
". . . decision?"  
"We will give you the abandoned castle near the lake of sorrows in exchange for Leo to be recovered." Sabrina replied.  
"And?" Delilah inquired.  
"We will also make a promise to not use our swords against you if you give us back our swords of destiny." Raiden replied.  
"And?" Cordelia inquired.  
"What?" Darren asked.  
"What about our future husband?" the twins inquired in unison.  
"What about it?"  
"Who is going to be with us?"  
"Wait. Are you kidding?"  
"We don't kid. We get serious."  
"What? Did you really think we were joking?"  
"Yeah."  
"Typical"  
"Do you have one that is willing to go with us or not?"  
"Well . . .we don't."  
"Give us time, please?"

Cordelia and Delilah looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll give you till the evening of the 3rd day."  
"Three days?"  
"Yes. Three."  
"If not, we will select one at random."  
"See you in three days."

The twins disappeared and left the swords of destiny in their possessions. As they intended to go to Alpha's house, they noticed that Leo was coming out from the home to meet them. The twins kept their word to heal Leo. As Sabrina came towards Leo for a hug, she told him what has happened after his injury and told him about the deal they made with the twins.

"Let me get this straight:" Leo replied as they sat down at the table, "the twins are wanting a willing groom to be with them for all eternity and they will allow the dragon spirits to return back from the fog of forgetfulness?"  
"That pretty much sums it up."  
"Why do they want us anyways? I mean, we are no special to them." Peter stated.  
"Maybe, but sometimes love is not meant to be based on talent or looks. It is based on the heart itself." Alpha explained.  
"You know," Raiden replied, "that would explain why a lot of women are after Alpha and "Flash": they are not only good looking, but they are pretty talented."  
"I guess they are not looking towards the heart." Darren agreed.  
"Guys, can we get back towards the subject here?" Sabrina replied.  
"Sorry."  
"How much time do they want us to select?"  
"Until the evening of the third day."  
"What should we do?"  
"Well, there are two problems."  
"Two?"  
"One: if the twins are wanting to select one of us, then why wouldn't they ask for two instead? I mean, since they're twins, they would expect to share or something."  
"No." Shiloh stated as he stood from his seat, "The twins are exactly the same."  
"What?!"  
"How can you tell?"  
"If I recall correctly, when I met them, they looked pretty much the same. No matter which one I choose, they would always say that they are the opposite."  
"So that means one person is asking for one person."  
"Exactly."  
"What is the second problem, Leo?"  
"If we wait until day three, the dragons may no longer be as they were."

He reminded them that if any creature remains in the fog of forgetfulness, they would end up forgetting who they are and may up attacking their very own people. Though he was in charge of the kingdom, he would not have the courage to fight against them. He knew they have left them with no choice.

"Then, who will go?"  
"I will." Leo replied.  
"No!"  
"This is my decision and no one will stop me."  
"I will stop you." Sabrina stated.  
"Why?"  
"If you leave me, then how will I learn more of your wisdom?"  
"You have been a strong apprentice when we were placed under the wing of the dragons, but this is my decision."  
"No, I will go," Raiden replied.  
"Why you?" Alpha replied. "It should be me."  
"Alpha?" Pike questioned.  
"If all they want is a groom that is willing, I know that I cannot love them, but it is worth a try."  
"No, I need you!"  
"I know that I don't want to go," Darren replied. "however, if this is for the dragons, I will."  
"No, what about your team? Are you to abandon them for one decision?"  
"What about me? I mean, I can be able to go and show them a good time as it is."  
"True, but I can't see you married to them at all."  
"What do you mean by that?"

The entire group started to yell and argue of who should go to the twins. What neither of them knew is that Shiloh left the home to not only calm down, but also to seek guidance from a dwarf-like owl. He knew that owls are the wisest creatures of the universe and needed advise of what to do.


	4. GOD - Decision

He came towards the tree of wisdom and knocked on the rock three times.

"Whoo goes there?" a voice called above the trees.  
"It is I, the human."  
"Whoo?"  
"Shiloh Flash"  
"Ooh. Flash."

The dwarf-like owl named Zoom flew towards the ground and landed on the rock.

"I was wondering when you were going to come by."  
"I'm sorry that I haven't visit, but I have a problem."  
"What kind of problem do we have here?"  
"Well, it's the twins. They're back."  
"Whoo?"  
"Discordia."

The owl stood there speechless.

"What about those two?"

Shiloh then explained what happened during the festival and what he needs to do. He wanted to hear guidance from the wisest creature out of the entire universe. As he finished what happened, the owl thought deeply in his eyes: very deep as if he was about to sleep.

"Well?" Shiloh asked.  
"I'm afraid you need to go to them." the owl replied.  
"Why me?"  
"You see, did any of your people wanted to go?"  
"No, not all of them, but they're willing to go."  
"Why don't you though?"  
"Well . . ."  
"There's something inside you that may reform Discordia for good."  
"I can't, I just-"  
"I know you are scared, but you can't let your fear control you. You need to control your fear."  
"How?"

The owl looked around him and flew up in his tree for a moment. He flew back down with two small seeds in his claws.

"What are those?" the human asked.  
"These are seeds from the wisdom tree." the owl mentioned, "they are the known for their knowledge and understanding. You need to plant these two trees when you are able to."

He handed the seeds to Shiloh.

"Once planted," the owl continued, "your answers will be revealed."

Shiloh looked at the trees and didn't know what to do. He knew that he didn't doubt the owl one bit. He agreed and held on to the seeds tightly.

"I won't let you down."

Shiloh walked back towards the house and knew that he made a decision.

"I know." the owl spoke as he flew back up to sleep.

As he went towards his home, he slept for the evening. The second day came and he started to pack his bag with his clothes, his music papers he was working on, and the two seeds the owl gave him. When he held his water sword in his possession, he sighed and sat down in his seat.

"What's wrong, my brother?" a voice asked.

Shiloh looked towards the door and noticed Alpha was standing there.

"Why are you packing up?" he continued to ask.

Sadly, he sighed deeply and told Alpha everything after Leo's recovery. After he explanation, he was intending to be shocked and begging him not to go, but instead, he heard a sigh and a pat on the shoulder.

"If this is what the owl told you, then, it is up to you."  
"Wait. You are not mad?"  
"Mad? I mean, yes I was shocked about this decision you are making."  
"Of course."  
"However, the owl is the wisest creature known to this realm. If he states that you should be the one, then it is up to you to make this decision."  
"That's the problem: I don't want to go."  
"And yet you are packing."  
"My mind is saying no, but my heart is saying I should do this. I feel entirely complicated."

Flash sat down and started to cry. Alpha sat down and hugged him by the side.

"Why do you want to fight what your heart says when the heart is the most precious item in the world?"  
"So, should I marry someone that almost destroyed me years ago?"  
"You should at least find a way to give them a second chance."  
"Why?"  
"All creatures contain a heart inside. You may find a way to find their hearts and warm them."  
"Are you sure I can do this?"  
"Absolutely."

As Shiloh stood there in thought of this matter, he knew that Alpha was telling the truth. When he first came into this world, he was able to show his kindness to other creatures, even though they were not equal to other kinds. Shiloh only sighed and glanced at his elf brother.

"Thank you, Alpha. I'm ready to go to them."  
"Shall I mention this to the group?"  
"No, I should be the one to tell them. Can you bring them to your house tonight?"  
"I'll see what I can do."

The night came and the six young bearers sat down at their seats calmly. Shiloh, being scared as he was, took a deep breath and walked towards their directions.

"Friends," he stated, "you all know why you are here this evening, right?"

Most of them didn't know.

"I've decided that I should go."  
"What?!" all of them shouted.  
"Here me out before you explain, please? Look, each of you had requested to go to the twins, but I should be the one. Here's why: Sabrina, you lost Leo once and you don't want to lose him again, do you?"  
"Yeah. But-"  
"And Darren, since you are the captain of your team, do you want to abandon them for the sake of your team?"  
"No, not really, but-"  
"Peter, if you go, then who else can be the life of the party?"  
"He does have a point, but-"  
"Raiden, what about your business? Do you want to lose that for a hand in marriage?"  
"No, but-"  
"And Pike, if you lose your friend, Alpha, would you ever forgive yourself?"  
"No."  
"Then, in order to lift the sorrows of all, I should be the one to go."  
"No!" Leo abruptly stated, "you have a business in the music. Would you give that up as well?"  
"Someone else can take care of the music for me."  
"No! We all need you here, Flash," Sabrina stated. "You're-"  
"Guys!" Alpha interrupted. "He's right."

All of them were shocked at his response.

"Alpha, you agreed with his request?"  
"He spoke with the owl and he approved the request to go."  
"But, Alpha, isn't he a brother to you? You don't regret his decision?"  
"No."

Many of them became quiet for a moment.

"You are not going to them." Leo stated.  
"Why not?"  
"It already has decided who is going and it is me."  
"No, it's me." Darren replied.  
"No way, it's me!" Peter argued.

They argued again that it became so annoying.

"Guys! This is what Flash is talking about." Alpha replied. "If you guys fight over who wants to go, then there is no point for you to go."  
"But, we are not allowing him to go to the twins one way or another. Let's go."

All but Alpha and Shiloh left his home, but knowing what was going on, Shiloh went towards the door and noticed that Leo and Sabrina placed a barrier spell for him to not escape his home.

"They've gone mad." Alpha stated.

Shiloh, not knowing what to do, started to run towards the barrier, but nothing. He was only reflected back towards the home. He kept trying and trying, but nothing. He only ended up getting hurt more and more.

"Flash, wait! You're going to get hurt like this."  
"I need to get to the twins. I know that I don't want to, but if I let any of them go, then they won't survive!"  
"Flash…"  
"I need to stop them before they make the wrong decision."  
"Flash…"  
"I won't give up!"

As he was stating this matter, water from his sword started to form all around him just as before.

"Flash!"

He stopped the water for a moment and Shiloh slumped down in defeat.

"Come inside for a moment. I want to show you something."

As both of them entered his home, Alpha knocked at the wall three times and the wall opened.

"Use the secret tunnel. It will lead you to your home."  
"You are really helping me, aren't you?"  
"Of course, you're my brother. What you made is your decision."  
"Thank you."

They both hugged for a moment to say their goodbye.

"I will miss you, brother."  
"And I too."

As the hugs ended, Shiloh went towards the tunnel and went through. The door closed behind him as he looked at his brother one last time and continued forward. It took about two hours, but he made it on time. He entered his theater and grabbed his bag, but something felt heavier than normal. As he was about to open his suitcase, the bag flew opened and the two twins appeared.

"He's here."  
"The Water Bearer himself."  
"Yes. But why are you two here?"  
"Well,…"  
"It is Day 3, after all."  
"Oh. If you are looking for a groom, then…"  
"You are going to convince us that the sorcerer for more time?"  
"No. That's not what-"  
"Or you are going to convince us that a groom isn't fair to be separated?"  
"Actually-"  
"That can't be it either. I mean, if it wasn't fair, then he may want the dragons to continue in the fog of forgetfulness."  
"True enough."  
"Do any of you girls, no offense, want to know the real reason why I'm here?"

The girls looked at each other and gestured their hands to hear his response.

"I've decided to be the groom."

He stood there in a serious tone. The girls had not expected this in their hand.

"Seriously?"

They looked at him and noticed that his serious tone did not changed. He was telling the truth. Instead of using their magic to mind control him at this time, they looked at each other and to him at the same time.

"How can we tell you aren't lying to us?" Delilah asked  
"Do you think that any of my friends wants me to be here?" Shiloh questioned  
"…He does make a valid point." Cordelia replied.  
"Let's say that we believe that you are telling the truth: are you sure this is what you want?" Delilah inquired.

Shiloh knew that they were making a good point, because once he decides, he can't go back on his word. He may not have a chance to say good-bye to his friends, but he knew that he had to do this.

"If I go with you two, will you promise me to not use any of the magic against the land?"  
"Why would you say such thing?" Delilah asked.  
"Because we didn't make a bargain that you would not use your magic in exchange for something else. Now, I want to add this bargain with the exchange of the dragons for a groom."  
"Very impressive. You really thought this through, haven't you?" Cordelia replied.  
"Yes." Shiloh replied.

They stared at each other and talked quietly. Though they contained magic that could cause him to suffer, they knew that they wanted to have a groom to possess on their own.

"You have our word."  
"And if I go with you, I believe my friends may not be able to see me again after tonight, right?"  
"Are you thinking of changing your mind already?"  
"No, no…that's not what-"  
"We understand completely if you don't want us to be with you."  
"Look!"

He shouted intently to prove that he was serious. The girls looked at him as he took a deep breath.

"If I didn't want to be with you, I would have left already."

Discordia looked at each other and then at him.

"Fine. You won't see them after tonight." Delilah asked.  
"Then," Shiloh stated as he started to kneel.  
"What are you doing?" Cordelia inquired.  
"Well, if I'm going to marry you, I need to do things proper,"  
"But why should you kneel?"  
"To show respect."

As they stared at him kneeled, Shiloh took a deep breath and was about to ask them to marry them, when his friends barged him from the entrance of the theater.

"Where are you, Discordia?" yelled Leo.  
"Leo?" Shiloh quietly replied.  
"Give us Flash back."

With fear of embarrassment, he quickly stood up as fast as possible and just the exact same time, Leo entered in the room with Sabrina, Alpha, Raiden, Darren, Alpha, and Peter. Both Leo and Sabrina used their wands to prepare their magic, but before they attacked, they gestured him to come close to him. Knowing that his time is come, he walked towards them with his sword.

"I'm sorry, but my decision is final."

He then showed his sword towards them and dropped it towards the ground. All his friends, even Discordia noticed what he stated is true. Shiloh is going willingly and is not being forced into something he isn't prepared to do.

"Good-bye."

He then turned around and walked towards them. Before he had the chance to be close, he felt warmth behind him. As he turned around, Alpha and his friends hugged him for good-bye.

"Be safe." Leo stated.  
"I will."

Within a few moments, they hugged for a while, but was interrupted by the twins as they try to break the sweet moment.

"I hate to break this moment, but…"  
"…aren't you forgetting something?"  
"I'm sorry. One moment."  
"We're kind of impatient, you know."  
"We have no time for this."  
"Okay."

Slowly, he took a deep breath and knelt on one knee just as before. Now, with his friends to see as the witnesses, he continued to look towards Discordia with no problem whatsoever.

"Discordia,…" he stated, "will you…mm…m…m…"  
Cordelia and Delilah just sighed deeply.  
"Marry you?" they replied in unison.  
"Yes. Mm…marry…me?"

Discordia then just smiled and took him towards their body.

"Then, let's get ready to do so."

In defense, all of their people prepared their weapons to fight.

"If you harm him in any way possible,…"  
"Wouldn't dream of it. If you keep your word, we'll keep ours."  
"If you excuse us, our wedding preparations are waiting."

"Flash" looked at them and try to say goodbye, but was held back by the twins. In a blink of an eye, they both disappeared, leaving his glasses behind. At that exact moment, the dragon twins returned from the fog of forgetfulness. In tears, the bearers started to fall by holding the water sword and the glasses of the bearer.

"I'm sorry, Flash. I'm so sorry." Leo replied as he held the sword close to him.

The dragons then knew how they were free and wept with them. Just at that moment, the twins and Shiloh came towards the abandoned castle near the lake of sorrows. The twins just looked at "Flash" and brought him in front of their home. Everything was all he thought of: abandoned, broken down, and dark. Shiloh knew that this would not be easy, but he had a lot of work to do to get this taken care of.

"Our home sweet home." Delilah replied softly.  
"Now, if you excuse us,…" Cordelia replied.  
"…we've got things to do."  
"Things? What things?" Shiloh asked.

Discordia looked at him with an obvious look.

"You should know that we are getting married." Delilah replied.  
"Which means we are preparing for the wedding." Cordelia finished.  
"Then, what am I to do?" Shiloh asked.  
"You can prepare the home." Delilah answered  
"What?"  
"You heard us. Now get to work."

Both Delilah and Cordelia walked towards the lake as they prepared tents for both of them. He just sighed and looked towards the castle. Though he wasn't a construction worker, Shiloh didn't complained. He started to get to work.


	5. GOD - Gift

Cordelia looked at Delilah, then "Flash" , and then sighed.

"Delilah, don't you think we were a bit harsh?"  
"Not really. Why?"  
"I mean, look at this. That's kind of hard for one man to work alone."  
"Well, we agreed to marry him, never agreed to work with him. If you want to work with him, be my guest."

Cordelia just sighed.

"Sometimes, I wish you had a heart to understand human emotions."

Cordelia then just walked towards the door of her tent and Delilah just turned towards "Flash" as well. She did noticed that an entire castle being cleaned by a single guy a little too soon. With one snap, she was able to give him lots of materials he need. The night has passed, he worked about a quarter of the castle. With all his tired work, he prepared his meal by fishing some fish. When the meal started to eat, Discordia looked at the fish and was not satisfied at all.

"What's this?"  
"Fish Fry."  
"Don't you know that I am allergic to fish?"  
"No."  
"Well, now you know. Get us something else."  
"At this late at night?"  
"He does have a good point."  
"Fine. We'll provide something."

With a snap, food started to appear. For both of the twins, they had steak and salmon freshly cooked. As they both ate, Shiloh was a bit confused.

"I thought you said that you were allergic to fish?"  
"I am, but this fish is an exception."  
"Then you aren't allergic to fish."  
"No, I am."  
"But you can't be allergic to everything except one."  
"So what? If you do not like what I say, then we can just back of our word."

Shiloh then sighed in defeat.

"I understand."  
"Good. Now eat."

Shiloh then looked at his cooked fish fry, then towards their cooking. It seems like he was being a different type of issue to live with. He slowly walked up from his seat as Discordia looked at me.

"Excuse me. I need to rest for tonight."  
"What about your Fish Fry?"  
"I'll eat this in my tent. Good-night."

He then walked away with his Fish Fry and entered in his own tent. Cordelia noticed his attitude and looked at Delilah. Delilah just shrugged her shoulder and started eating her food. In defeat, she sighed deeply and walked towards her tent. Each day since the agreement, Shiloh's daily time was working from sunrise till sunset, eat Fish Fry or some other food he could find for dinner, and sleep afterwards. That made both Cordelia nervous of him working too hard and Delilah a bit impatient. One day as he was preparing for work, Delilah stopped him before he even started.

"Oh good morning."  
"It's not a good morning, "Flash". You've been working for more than five days and the house is still not done?!"  
"Well, it is hard to get the materials you need and have this completed during a specific time frame. Plus, you haven't told me when you needed to have this done by. Otherwise, I would have had this done earlier with less amount of sleep."  
"I don't care about time frames. With you working so long and not one night have you tried to make an opportunity to get to know one of us."  
"I don't need to know one of you two if you are trying to think of anyone but yourself."  
"You know what? You are one of the worst husband any girl would ask for. It's no wonder you don't date anyone anymore. You're just weak!"  
"You're the worst wife any man would even dare to marry. It's no wonder you can't love anyone. You're just a monster!"

He then started to walk towards the castle.

"Where are you going?!"  
"Where else? To work!"

In rage, Delilah started to growl loudly and stormed towards her tent. Cordelia just woke up from their arguments and noticed that this was not going to go so well. She needed to find a way to allow both Delilah and Shiloh to come together without any arguments. That exact moment, she then thought of an idea. She quickly disappeared to visit a creature who knew what to do. She came towards the tree of wisdom, just like Shiloh, but instead of knocking on the rock three times, she flew towards the tree and knocked twice.

"Whoo goes there?" a voice called above the trees.  
"It is I."  
"Whoo?"  
"Discordia."  
"Well, well, well, what a strange coincidence."

Zoom flew towards the ground and landed on the rock.

"What seems to be a problem today?"  
"Well, is it alright if we speak in private?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I just want to feel like this issue needs to be one on one. With no one else hearing me."

The owl stood there speechless, but agreed. They both quietly started to come in the tree and sat down.

"Now, what can I do to fix the problem?"

Cordelia then explained what happened after the deal and the argument that had happened before she came here. While speaking, the owl then started to think deep in thought in his eyes as she asked what she needs to do in regards of the other two personally.

"I'm afraid this issue cannot be done by magic. Perhaps you can help the two." the owl replied.  
"Why me?"  
"If you say that both the human and the other you cannot work together, you are the middle piece that can be able to cooperate with."  
"But how? I'm not able to cooperate with them together when they are angry with each other."  
"Have you tried to work with them separately?"  
"Well . . ."  
"That may be something you will have with one that they do not see within each other."  
"What?"  
"Love."  
"That's impossible. I should never feel anything about love."  
"You both are the creatures of kindness and mischievous, but I can see in your heart and eyes that you have the power of love within you."  
"No…that can't be."  
"Feel this."

The owl grabbed her arm and towards the left side of her body. She then felt a bit of a heart thump inside her body and soul. Knowing that it can't be true, she then shook her head dramatically and removed her hand off of his claw.

"How is that possible?"  
"Not quite sure, but from what I understand, you care about the two of them that you would ask for anything for something to do."  
"Then, what can I do?"  
"For one, since "Flash" has been working harder to build the castle in one piece, you can help him with the castle."  
"What about the other me?"  
"She is something he will work on all on his own. You just handle with the human and he will take care of the rest with the other."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive. Also, you may need to give him something."  
"Like what?"  
"Something that he loves."  
"How should I know all of this? The only thing I know about him would be…"

When she was about to finish her statement, she then started to remember.

"Wait a minute. That's it! Thanks. Don't let anyone know I've been here."

She disappeared in a snap while Zoom started to fluff his wings together.

"If you only know what you've put your journey into."

That night, as normal, he started to eat some Fish Fry as normal with a few berries while the twins started to snap their fingers for their meals. Cordelia knew that if she let this go as normal, this would not go so well.

"So, "Flash", how was work today?"  
"Harder than normal. Thank you."  
"It must be difficult for you to work on your own, isn't it?"  
"Not really. Just use to it. Unlike any creature."

Delilah was not satisfied with his attitude that she stood in rage.

"If you have a problem with me then, that's fine, but don't think that I care about anyone but myself, because I do care, but only the other me."

She rose up quickly and started to walk towards her tent. Shiloh then sighed and threw his Fish Fry towards the ground. Cordelia knew that he wasn't feeling alright.

"Are you alright?" Cordelia asked.

He didn't respond. The conversation was not actually going so well.

"I know that I haven't asked this since you've been working so well, but may I try the Fish Fry?"

Shiloh looked at Cordelia and was speechless

"I thought you were allergic to fish?"  
"No, that was the other me that is allergic to fish. I actually enjoy fish, but it just seem kind of icky at first."  
"Well, in order to get you the Fish Fry I made, I need to get some more fish, but it's getting late."  
"If you want, can I go with you?"  
"Why? Can't you be able to snap a fish straight up?"  
"I could, but I would like to see how you catch fish before having that opportunity."

Not sure about this other part of Discordia, he then agreed to allow her to come along and show her how he hunts for fishes. Throughout the night, both Cordelia and Shiloh was actually enjoying the night completely. As time went on, Cordelia noticed that Shiloh started to sleep while cooking the fish from the fire.

"Why don't you get some sleep, "Flash"? You have a busy day tomorrow."  
"What about your fish?"  
"I'll take it from here for you."  
"Okay, Discordia."

Shiloh starts to walk towards the tent when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"Discordia?"  
"I would like you to call me Cordelia, please?"

He felt a bit calm and happy for a moment when he was around her.

"Very well. Good night Cordelia."  
"Good night as well, 'Flash'"  
"If you please, could you call me Shiloh?"

With a few moments, she was shocked. Never in her life has she ever heard his first name before. His voice was entirely beautiful that her power would be able to explode with fireworks. She had to keep her cool.

"Okay then. Good night, Shiloh."

He started to walk slowly towards his tent and fell asleep. As Cordelia was starting to finish cooking the fish, Delilah started to come close to her by the fire.

"Why are you being close to this fool?" Delilah asked.  
"Well, if we are needing to be the bride of the groom, we need to show that we truly care about him."  
"Why? We never agreed to get close to the human."  
"We agreed for us to have a groom, not a slave. If you are wanting to select a slave, you could've said something to the bearers."  
"That is what a groom is, dear Cordelia. Getting a man to do all the things we want for us."  
"That is not what a groom does, Delilah. I may know less things in this world, but I know that is not the truth!"

She then tossed the burnt fish towards the fire and walked towards her tent.

"If you want to prove my theory, then help him for a change. I've learned as much as I can tonight while you have learned nothing."

She then entered in with a spell to not let Delilah to enter in. As the fire started to glow, Delilah sat down for a moment and thought of how she was able to prove her wrong. As she thought for a moment, she did noticed that he was working too hard and he needed to enjoy something completely. She thought for a few moments and needed to know how to do this. As light started to shine the next morning, Shiloh started to wake up from before and walked towards his working building. Somehow, as he walked towards the place, he noticed that all the work was gone. Confused as Shiloh was, Delilah came by his side.

"What happened to my work?"  
"Why don't you turn around and see where it is?"

In obedience, he turned and noticed that the work he had done was also completed from front and back. He was a speechless for a few moments.

"Look, I'm here to say I'm sorry about yesterday. To make it up for you, I was able to fix this castle overnight by snapping my fingers. If you are going to be our husband, I'm just letting you know that I'm kind of a picky person who doesn't care about anyone but herself. If you need anyone else, just ask Cordelia. You don't have to criticize me of what I have done. You can yell at me all you want."

In a moment, she felt a touch by her arm. Delilah turned and looked at him.

"Thank you."  
"What did you say?"  
"Thank you."

In shock, she looked at him as he hugged her. Her body was never comfortable with love affections, but somehow it felt so good that she wanted that to be cherished forever. The hug would have lasted if it weren't for Cordelia coming towards them.

"Wow, Shiloh, this castle is completed."  
"Thanks to her."  
"Delilah did this? That's cool."  
"Delilah?"  
"Don't try to say my first name until I give you my okay."

She pushed him towards the side and walked away.

"Very well." he replied softly as he watched her enter the castle.  
"Anyway," Cordelia continued, "we should see what's inside the castle."

They both walked in and toured the castle completely. Cordelia and Shiloh started to walk about and started to decide which rooms would be in each room. As both came to one of the rooms, Cordelia stopped for a moment and glanced at Shiloh.

"Shiloh, I know Delilah has given you her gift, but would you allow me to give you mine?"  
"What gift are you giving me?"  
"That is a surprise."  
"Why tell me then?"  
"I would like to ask if you would allow me to give you mine since it has been done. That's all."  
"Very well."  
"Now, this room is one that I would like you to keep for as long as you please."  
"This room's…for me?"  
"This is your personal room that will be a remembrance of you."  
"May I open the door?"  
"Go ahead."

In full determination, he opened the door with full curiosity and from what he saw was something to behold. All around the area, music instruments and his fellow musicians were sitting there in preparation for a concert.

"Cordelia, what is all this?"  
"I know you don't want me to use my magic, but I do enjoy your music. So, I thought that I could bring all of them here with a few music instruments for you to enjoy. Also, I gave you a grand piano room with some of your work here as well. What do you think?"

As he was able to look in the room, most of his musicians looked towards the entrance of the door seeing them together. Some of them started to feel scared of Discordia, but others were feeling trapped by her.

"Cordelia, you did this…for me?"  
"If you don't like it, then I understand."  
"No…it's not that…I love it. Thank you."

As he became happy of Cordelia's gift, he also hugged her as a sign of his gratitude. Cordelia, in shock, looked at him as he hugged her. Her body had never felt any love affections for a long time, but felt so good that she wanted that to be cherished forever. Her arms started to close in around her to accept the love, but she couldn't find a way to hug. He let her go and ran towards his group as they stood there. In joy, she felt a thump inside her heart. A thump she never felt for a millennium.

"Could this be…"

Thinking she was misunderstanding her own self, Cordelia started to walk away to go to her own room. At that exact time, Shiloh also felt the same thump inside his heart. A thump he had never felt before.

"What is this?"

Not thinking about it, he started to look around and enjoyed the gift Cordelia gave him.

"How is this possible?" Sabrina asked as Leo read what was left from Shiloh's theater  
"I'm not quite sure how, but that is what the letter stated." Leo replied.  
"Why though?" Raiden asked. "That makes no sense as to why."  
"Well, some creatures will do anything to make them happy."  
"Why do you think that way, Alpha?" Pike asked.  
"Alpha isn't thinking straight, Pike. There's no possible way for them to make Shiloh happy." Sabrina stated in disgust.

Alpha just stood there silently as Sabrina talked trash about him not just in front of her apprentice, but also to her friends. He wasn't quite sure why she was acting like this way in front of him.

"Then what could it be, Sabrina?" Darren asked.  
"How should I know? I'm not their keepers."  
"Look," Leo replied, "we do not know why they did this situation, but what's done is done."  
"Can't we get them out of there?" Peter asked.  
"If the act is for Shiloh's sake, that is up to them to decide, not us." Leo answered. "Let's hope he's alright with this."


	6. GOD - Love and Hate

As they started to leave the theater, Alpha started to walk towards work as normal, but felt a bit depressed. Something started to effect him as he started working as normal. When he was working through the fields, he started to sweat as normal and noticed from a distance, Sabrina and Pike were walking towards him. Slowly, he placed the plow down lightly and walked towards him.

"Can I help you two?"  
"Yes…" Sabrina started to reply but was unable to finish.  
"We are needing a few items from your farm, if that's alright?" Pike asked.  
"Sure. What do you need?"

Before Pike could answer, Sabrina allowed her magic to reveal the items for a medicine. As Alpha reviewed the items, he agreed to help. While he was grabbing the items in the barn, Pike, who fled from his master, helped him to grab the items they need.

"Thank you, Alpha, for helping us getting the items we need for this medicine."  
"No problem. Just curious, what kind of medicine are you doing?"  
"It's a medicine for the elderly when they are unable to walk."  
"A walking cure?"  
"Yes, this surely would help as many creatures as much as possible."  
"Pike?"  
"What?"  
"Is is truly a walking cure?"

Pike looked around and sigh.

"It's not a medicine. It's a truth drug."  
"Truth drug?"  
"Yeah, my master thought that I should be ready to create some most dangerous medicines and drugs, but I don't even know about how it works or who I need to use it as?"  
"I thought you were working on animal training?"  
"We were, but just yesterday, as I started to prepare for my next part of my training, she said that I am ready for medicine making and we should work on something that is easy to make."

Alpha looked at Pike and didn't understand what Sabrina is up to.

"Pike," Alpha asked. "May I ask you a question that does not need to be spread?"  
"Sure thing."  
"Does your master… hate me?"  
"Hate you? What makes you say that?"  
"Well, I noticed that your master started to say things terribly at me."

Pike thought about it for a moment and noticed where Alpha was going. He did noticed since they met first time before the festival, Sabrina barely talked to him and was mad at him for no reason. Since Pike was too young, he didn't know what was going on.

"Now that you mentioned it, I did realize the change my master's attitude has gone through."  
"I don't know what caused the change."  
"This may not be any of my business, but I think it happened when my master was heart broken one day."  
"Heart broken?"  
"Yeah, but I didn't know who broke her heart, so I left her alone."  
"Poor Sabrina."  
"Pike, what are you doing in here?" a voice replied outside the door.

Forgetting that Pike's master was waiting for them, Alpha didn't want Sabrina to know that they were talking about her.

"Sorry, Master. Alpha's helping me get the item I need."  
"Well, hurry up. We got to go."  
"Okay."

As they both started to walk out of the barn, Sabrina stood there impatiently.

"I can't believe that you had to take about half the day to get a simple item."

"Sorry, Master. We were just talking."

"About?"

"Flash"

"I guess it's hard for someone that was heartless enough to give his brother up."

"It was his decision, Sabrina, not mine."

"Oh, sure. Let us believe that he chose to go with him."

"I've been the closest person that he has ever talked with since we were young. Don't give me any false beliefs that I said things like that."

"Yeah, and you don't try to hide the truth with your lies. Let's go, Pike."

She started to walk away as Pike came close to Alpha.

"I see what you mean if my master had changed."

"I just don't understand."

"Do you want me to find out if there's something that my master knows?"

"I don't want you to get involved though."

"I know, but there's something I want to know from her. I won't even mention your name."

Alpha thought about it for a moment and didn't know what to do. He knew that having Pike apart of this mess was something he didn't want. However, if he wanted to know why she was mean to him, Pike's as close as he could get.

"Okay."

"Great!"

Pike hugged Alpha and walked towards his master.

"See you soon!" Pike yelled as he waved at Alpha.

Alpha waved back, but sighed as he walked back towards his home. Night time started to fall as Alpha started to walk about his property. He sat down at a rock and glared at the sky.

 _I feel so all alone, A life that can't be owned._

 _Without her to get me through the night._

 _I'm lost without a hope_

 _But all I do is mope_

 _My heart is here, though it's out of sight_

 _Even though she's far apart_

 _I looked up towards the sky_

 _Wishing her to be my wife_

 _Why can't she hear my cry?_

 _Show me the light_

 _To lead and guide her towards me_

 _Show me the light_

 _Her love to stand beside me_

 _Show me the light_

 _When she fears the dark_

 _I'm her sunshine, she's my rainbow's arc_

 _Show me the light._

As he looked toward the sky, Alpha thought all about her. Little did he knew that a few miles away, Sabrina looked at the same direction he was looking at from her spot.

 _As I'm glancing at the sky._

 _Wanted to know why_

 _He broke my heart since I'd loved him too._

 _Oh, beyond that mountain top_

 _My dreams have never stopped_

 _Is this a sign? Oh, why can't I stop time?_

She glanced down at a puddle and glanced at her own reflection. For a moment, Alpha's image started to appear instead of hers.

 _I know you want some answers._

Both started to sing together.

 _The real reason why._

 _I never told you the whole truth._

The image of Alpha remained as she glanced away.

 _And I will never tell a lie._

Sabrina, in pain, continued to looked away and splashed Alpha's reflection away.

 _Oh. Don't tell me lies._

 _Show me the light_

 _To lead and guide him towards me_

 _Show me the light_

 _His love to stand beside me_

 _Alpha/Sabrina: Show me the light_

 _When she/he fears the dark_

 _Alpha: I'm her sunshine_

 _Sabrina:_ _he's my rainbow's arc_

 _Show me the light._

Alpha looked down towards the ground from his location as Sabrina started to cry from the spot she sat at.

"I'm sorry, Alpha." Sabrina said sadly.

 _Alpha/Sabrina: Show me the light_

As the night continued on from the entire land, the abandoned castle was filled with music. Cordelia heard music coming in from Shiloh's piano room. She quietly glanced inside to see what he was doing. From what Cordelia saw, he was trying to write a song for his group, but didn't have the words to write about. He started to play the song, but no words came to him.

"Shiloh."

"Cordelia! I'm sorry if I disturbed you and…the other you."

"I'm okay. What are still doing up? It's almost the middle of the night.'

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"Well, it's…"

"Flash", being scared as he was, didn't had the courage to tell her of what he had dreamt of. He didn't finish his sentence as he started to play the piano.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why can't you sleep?"

"I…"

He knew that he couldn't lie to her. She would find out soon enough.

"I just had a bad dream."

"Oh. How bad?"

"Well…there were…creatures that…tried to turn me into…"

"Stone?"

Shiloh sadly nodded.

"It was us, wasn't it?"

He didn't respond.

"I'm sorry that I did that to you. You can hate me all you want."

"Who said that I hate you? I-"

He quickly covered his mouth. Shiloh wasn't thinking for a moment. He was about to say that he loved her which would have been awkward for a moment.

"I appreciate you turning me into stone."

"Why?"

"If I didn't, you could have transformed me into something evil, but instead, you saved me from that pain."

"But…why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you thanking me for something that was unforgivable?"

"Isn't that what friends do? To thank them though it was on purpose?"

A thump started to come towards Cordelia's heart.

"What did you say?"

"I said: isn't that what friends do?"

"You really think of me as a friend?"

"For now, until I'm ready to commit my heart to you and to the other you."

As they looked at each other for a while, Cordelia and Shiloh was closing in on each other for a kiss. Before they had the chance, both of them heard someone clearing the throat. Cordelia looked and forgot that the orchestra that he wanted were still here.

"Right. I'll, um, lead you to your work. Good night, Shiloh."

"Good night, Cordelia."

She slowly walked towards the door as Shiloh called her name.

"I was wondering if you want to come back here tomorrow to see me practice with the orchestra?"

"Well, I…"

She never been asked to be with someone before. Cordelia spent most of her time with Delilah and no other creature. In her mind, she wanted to say no and walked away, but in her heart, she wanted to say yes.

"Let me think about it."

"Okay then. If you do, I'll see you then. If not, I understand. I won't pressure you in doing something you aren't ready for."

"Thank you, Shiloh."

As she continued to walk from his room to her own, Delilah came out of the shadows and glanced towards Cordelia's path. She knew something was going on between her and "Flash", but never enjoyed where this was going. Silently, she started to walk towards Cordelia's room for a chat. As she entered Cordelia's room, Cordelia was just preparing herself to sleep in bed.

"What is with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that garbage. I saw you go in his room."

"Well, I just wanted to know what was wrong with him."

"Wrong with him? Why would you care? He isn't us, you know."

"I know, but…"

She sighed and silently look away.

"I never want you to be with him again. Got it?"

She mentioned nothing as Delilah started to walk away from her room. Cordelia only sighed for a moment.

"If only you spent time with him, my creation."

She started to look towards the moon for a moment, went to bed, and started to fall asleep. Weeks had passed and both Cordelia and Delilah continued to prepare for the wedding. However, there was no connection between Delilah and Shiloh, but a bit of connection between Cordelia and Shiloh. Each opportunity Cordelia had, Shiloh had the opportunity to either teach her to play an instrument or help him to listen to his music perform. As time went on, Shiloh started to write a bit more of the song he was struggling with before, but couldn't figure out what the meaning of the purpose of the song. One day, as he started to go towards his room, he noticed Delilah standing there in hatred.

"What are you doing by my room?"  
"I wanted to know what's so special about this room."

She glanced at it for a moment and sighed terribly.

"I guess I was right. Nothing."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's nothing special about this room. Just music."  
"That's what makes it special. Music can be a gift within itself. You just got to believe it's special."  
"That's stupid."  
"No, it isn't."  
"Whatever. I never want you to be close to the other me again. Understand?"  
"There's no harm of me being close to Cordelia. She's done nothing wrong."  
"You know what? Why don't you prepare for the wedding songs since your orchestra people are here now?"  
"You know what? Fine."

As he walked towards his room, he closed the door. Delilah started to rage in hatred and stormed away towards her room. Cordelia looked at the direction when she came to the corner. She saw what she never expected. It seems like the two of them are not getting any closer. It looks like they were going apart more and more.

"What am I to do?" Cordelia thought to herself.


	7. GOD - Date

At that exact moment, Alpha and Pike was actually preparing for a meal for three.

"Remind me again why we're doing this again." Alpha stated.  
"If we want to know why she's mad at you, there's nothing wrong of having a good meal for all three of us together. No fighting, no teaching magic, nothing but just fun and relaxation."  
"I hope your master doesn't mind about you and I cooking at her home."  
"She won't mind."  
"I hope so."

He looked all around the area and noticed a lot of items are in a mess.

"Don't worry, Alpha. This magic that she's told me should clean this up in no time."

He then waved his wand and was able to use his spell to clean within seconds and it was sparkling clean in no time. At that exact moment, the door was opened and both Alpha and Pike heard voices.

"Master!" Pike called out as he ran towards the door.

As Alpha see him walk towards the door, he sensed there was someone with her. Since he didn't want her to see him, he decided to flee.

"Pike, what are you doing in my house? I thought I have told you to not come in without permission."  
"I know, but-"

Pike then noticed the person behind his master.

"Who's he?"  
"This here is a friend of mine: Felix. You've met him at the festival."

Pike thought for a moment and pretended to remember.

"Oh yeah. Felix. How are you?"  
"Fantastic. Thank you."

He then sniffed a smell.

"Is something cooking?"  
"Oh yeah. You see, I-"

As Pike turned around to point at Alpha's direction, but noticed that he wasn't around.

"You what?" Sabrina asked.  
"I…made this all myself for all three of us."  
"That is incredible. We haven't eaten today, so let us enjoy a meal."  
"Okay."

While Pike and Felix prepared lunch, Sabrina then noticed something that didn't belong to the room. As she walked slowly towards the item, she noticed that there was a beautiful pearl engraved with a message inside. As she read the message inside, she knew someone else was with Pike, but was unable to ask him who since Felix was here. They continued to eat and did not know that they were being watched by Alpha. In a broken heart, he started to walk towards a particular tree and knocked at the stone.

"Who goes there?" a voice called above the trees.  
"It is I, the elf."  
"Who?"  
"Alpha the Third"  
"Ooh."

Zoom flew towards the ground and landed on the stone.

"What a magnificent surprise."

At that moment, Zoom noticed Alpha not being his usual self as before.

"Why are you sad, if I may ask?"  
"Well, it's about Sabrina."

The owl stood there by ruffling his wings.

"What wrong with her?"

Alpha then explained what had happened and informed the bird that this hasn't happen before. As he finished what happened, the owl thought deeply in his eyes: very deep as if he was about to sleep.

"Well, what am I to do?" Alpha asked.  
"This issue you described cannot be corrected. There is no way or magic that for someone to fix this issue."  
"But don't you see, Zoom? I love her."

He sat down to the ground and placed his hands towards his head.

"I love her with all my heart. Her happiness haunts me in my dreams. Her smile is the beat of my heart. Even her magic is the enjoyment of my soul. Without her in my life, my purpose cannot be complete and I would have no reason to live. I want her in my life, but now with this Felix character she brought with her, I'll never have the opportunity again."  
"I see." Zoom replied as he flew close to him. "A course of true love never did run smooth. Though these words of advise is not what you need at this time. You need to be patient a bit longer to find the answer of your problem."

Alpha sighed and looked at the sky.

"I sadly waited for more than seven years, Zoom. I thought I would tell her my feelings, but after that particular day, there was nothing resolved."  
"What particular day, if I may ask?"

He sighed and explained.

"Well, during the years we held on to the swords of destiny for Discordia, my heart felt so much in love with her that I wanted to express my feelings to her. I left her a message to meet me at the rivers on that particular day and before the time was fulfilled, a young woman wanted to know how to express her feelings to a man that she fell in love with. When I explained to her what to say to a man, she thanked me by hugging me and walked away. After the time passed, she never made it to the meeting place and I never saw her until the day we had the meeting for the festival."  
"It seems as though that what you have explained to me clearly is something you would need to discover on your own."  
"I understand."

He slowly started to walk away and remembered something.

"Zoom, I almost forgot. Is my brother okay with them?"  
"Who? Discordia?"

Zoom only chuckled.

"I assure you that they are not all they appear to be. Their heart will be soft by his kind heart."  
"They're falling in love with him?"  
"Who knows?"  
"Thank you, Zoom. I sometimes worry about him, but I know that he will be safe no matter what."

Alpha started to leave his area as Zoom started to fly towards the tree.

"You'll see him soon enough."

As he started to glare at the forest, he sighed and fell asleep. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Flash tried to find a perfect song for the wedding, however, whenever he tried to find one, there was not one in particular that fit perfectly.

"I can't find anything for this wedding."  
"Why not this one?" one of the orchestra members asked.

He held on to the song Flash was working on. Shiloh walked towards the member to grab the song back.

"That song isn't done yet."  
"It looks pretty good." the other replied.

She tried to play with her violin and the music was amazing. Flash was glad that the process was going through, however, he knew that something was missing.

"I know it's good, but the lyrics are not even placed yet."

As he placed the music away, the third member of the orchestra went towards him and placed his hand on his conductor's shoulders.

"Mr. Flash, why don't you take the day off tomorrow?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I know that you have been working too hard, but some people need to take a break every once in a while."

The member did have a point: Flash did work too hard and he does deserve a break, but there were items that needed to be completed before the wedding.

"What about the wedding music?"  
"We will prepare for the music with this song that you have already while you get the day off."  
"Then, what should I do in the meantime?"  
"You should ask that Cordelia girl out for a date." the fourth member replied.

Flash was in shock.

"What?!"  
"Don't you want to spend time with them?"  
"Yeah, but…"  
"Look, do you even know what they like to do or know anything about them?"  
"No."  
"Then a date would be perfect to know about her."  
"I hope so."

Just at that exact moment, Cordelia entered the room.

"What are you guys doing?"  
"Flash wants to ask you out."  
"What?!"

Cordelia looked at him with a blushed face.

"I…I would love to."

Flash looked at her surprised.

"Really?"  
"Yes."

He didn't know what to do, so he coughed for a moment to breathe.

"Well, we'll meet each other outside of the castle."  
"About 8?"  
"Sure."  
"See you then."

She started to leave when Shiloh called out her name.

"Also, would you wear something nice? If we are going to have our date, then we may need to do this right."  
"Very well. See you tonight."  
"Okay then."

As she left the room, Flash fell straight towards the ground and started to panic.

"What am I to do?"  
"Calm down, Flash," the first member stated. "Just because this is your first date, doesn't mean you need to freak out."  
"We'll all help you prepare for tonight."

Shiloh took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you guys."

He hugged the group and his members helped him prepare for the evening to spend the first date with Cordelia. Shiloh was walking towards his room after the date and felt like he was walking on air. The members of the orchestra mostly watched him feel so happy. They would have asked him, but it wasn't the right time of asking at that time. He walked towards the piano and started to play better than before. The words he had for the lyrics were even easier for him. The next day, the band was about to practice when Shiloh walked towards his group with a smile on his face.

"What happened last night, "Flash"?"

He looked up towards his members, sigh deeply, and then told them what happened that night.

** Earlier yesterday night **

"Flash" was shaking like crazy at Cordelia's door with his nice tuxedo. Not knowing what to do, he knocked on the door and waited there for a moment. Cordelia answered the door with the most elegant dress she had. "Flash" was all in awe of her dress that he was completely speechless.

"You look nice." Cordelia replied.

Shiloh snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Thank you. You look nice too."  
"Thanks."  
"Well, shall we go to our destination?"  
"Okay."

They walked towards to the lake and he prepared the boat for them to row towards the center to see the moon. As they came to their center point, Cordelia used her magic to provide the meal.

"What are you…?"  
"It's okay. It's not a proper date without food."  
"Okay."

They silently ate for a moment, but there was no response.

"Is something wrong?"  
"Well,…"  
"Tell me."  
"I want to say…"  
"Yes?"  
"…thank you for being a friend to me."  
"You're welcome."  
"But-"  
"But what?"  
"I…I don't feel like I've been an honest to you."  
"What is it?"  
"If I intend to be your groom, I need to get to know about you and the other you."  
"Me and Delilah?"  
"Yeah. I want to know how you two met."  
"Well, you see, Delilah wasn't born just like me. She was created."  
"Created?"  
"Yes, but the tale that I will tell you is not a story worth telling."  
"I'm listening."  
"Well, I actually wasn't born the only one of my kind before Delilah. I had a family like anyone could ever had. They had the same power as me and all were invincible, except when…"

Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"It's okay. You don't have to continue in detail."  
"I know, but I feel like I need to get things off my chest."

She started wipe the tears off the chest and took a deep breath.

"…when my family were destroyed by the great flames."  
"The great flames?"  
"Before the dragon twins roamed the land, the flames were sent from the sky above and caused me to separate from my family and my kind. During that time, my mother and father helped me hide in a hidden cave where I won't get killed, but I never saw them again. That's why I held on to this."

She then showed Shiloh the necklace she had carried around her neck.

"This was my mother's necklace she told me to hold on to. It was very special to me."  
"I'm sorry about your loss."  
"It's okay. After feeling alone for several millenniums, I'm use to it."  
"What about Delilah? How does she fit in the picture?"  
"When I first came across the dragon twins after the flames died down, the magic inside my necklace started to glow. Inside, the power allowed me to create another creature like me so I don't feel so alone, but then, we were deceived by our lust of power to control the world. After using my hidden powers, we both took over and…"

She didn't get to finish when she knew that Shiloh knew what happened.

"We have the same similarities, apart of power."  
"You lost your parents too?"  
"Not really. I actually came to this world unknowingly when I was trying to hide from my parents. My mom and dad was intending to separate from each other forever and they wanted me to stay with one or the other, but I wanted them to stay together. I haven't seen them since."  
"I'm sorry."

In silence, she started to look towards the water and didn't glance at him. In despair, he slowly held her close to him.

"What are you doing?"  
"This hug is a sign of comfort. It proves that forgiveness is one that given to others."  
"Thank you."

They hugged each other for a moment, however, when he slowly had his eyes closed, he felt a small touch by his cheek. Shiloh looked towards Cordelia and she was blushing like crazy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He silenced her with his finger and looked at her right in the eyes.

"May I?"

In a shocking moment, she silently nodded and closed her eyes. Shiloh came in a slow pace since this was the first kiss he would have placed on anyone's lips before. As he was about a few inches away, his eyes was closing for a moment. Before he had the chance to kiss, the boat started to rock a moment, making both of them to fall in the water. In joy, they both laughed and started to swim towards shore with the boat.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting to end this date with a splash."  
"It's okay. As long as you are okay, that's okay."  
"Thanks."

Both started to walk towards the room and she snapped her fingers to have their clothes dry as if nothing had happened.

"Thank you for tonight. I enjoy it so much."  
"You're welcome. I hope we get to do this sometime. Unless, if you want to plan a different date without us getting wet, then I wouldn't-"

Before he had the chance to finish, he was interrupted by Cordelia's kiss. Though he had never felt this way before, his eyes widen for a moment and were closed to enjoy the moment. They would have continued, but Cordelia moved her lips away from him.

"I'm sorry." she stated in a blushful manner.  
"It's okay. See you tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Good night."

"Wow. That's amazing!" one of the members stated.  
"Yeah." the second agreed.  
"What was it like?" the third asked.  
"What do you mean?" Shiloh asked.  
"The kiss. What was it like?"  
"Well…"

He then thought about the kiss and walked towards the piano.

"I can't explain in words. What I gave to you though may answer your question."

He then started to play.

"I never knew I would feel like this  
Like I've never flown so high before  
Want to vanish inside her kiss  
Everyday, I love her more and more  
Listen to my heart, can she hear it sing?  
Telling me inside to give her everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love her until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love her until my dying day

While he was singing, Cordelia walked towards the door and heard him singing. It was amazing that her heart started to fly towards the sky. She continued listening and sang along with him.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around her/him  
And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide  
Singing out this song and I'll be there by her/his side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
Shiloh: But I love her  
Cordelia: I love him  
Shiloh/ Cordelia: Until the end of time.  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love her/him  
Until my dying day  
Oh come what may  
Come what may  
O I will love her/him!  
Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place

In a calm state, he silently played the piano as the orchestral members listened to the message of the music. Some of the instrumental started to perform the music from his written work and the magic started to appear from his heart.

Musicians: Come what may  
Shiloh/Cordelia: I will love her/him  
Musicians: Come what may  
Shiloh/ Cordelia: Yes, I will love her/him  
Musicians: Come what may  
Shiloh/Cordelia: I will love her/him until my dying day

As the music ended, Shiloh heard a clap from his members because of the music and he also heard an extra clap from the entrance of the door as she started to come towards him. He turned around, saw Cordelia, and started to blush.

"That was amazing!" Cordelia replied.  
"Indeed." another voice stated.

Both Cordelia and Shiloh looked at the entrance and noticed Delilah stood there.

"This music is perfect for the wedding coming up soon."  
"Thank you, Discordia." Shiloh replied.  
"No need for thanking. I actually need to speak with my master for the wedding dresses I was thinking of, if that's alright."  
"Oh. Okay."

Cordelia started to walk away for a moment and Shiloh thought of something.

"Discordia." he called out, "if it's alright, since we are preparing for this wedding, could you bring my friends over to prepare for the wedding?"

Delilah and Cordelia stood there silently.

"Why would we want them to come for this wedding?" Delilah inquired.  
"Well, I know they would appreciate the help for the wedding to go through as you request."  
"Won't they just take you away from us?" Cordelia asked.  
"No. If I tell them that this needs to go through as you two planned, then they always can get preparations."  
"I thought we agreed to never allow you to see your friends again."  
"Please, Discordia. How else am I going to find my best man?"  
"Say what now?"  
"What I'm saying is….I'm ready to get married to the both of you."

The members stood there shocked about the news. Delilah glared at her fiancé and smiled evilly.

"Very well. In order to get them here, we need to send them an invitation."

She then prepared an invitation out of thin air and started to send the invite by flying towards Leo's home.

"They should be here within a day or two."  
"Thank you, Discordia."  
"Please, you now can call me Delilah for now on. I don't like it when you just say my original name and yet you would say the other me's actual name."  
"Okay."

Delilah then smiled at him as she lead her master away from Shiloh and his orchestra group. He slowly sighed and started to shrink towards the ground.

"You sure are you ready?" the orchestra member asked him.  
"Even if he wasn't, they wouldn't give him much of a choice."

In silence, he raised up from his spot and cleared his throat.

"It's okay. If I love Cordelia, I need to love Delilah too."  
"But, you barely know anything about her."  
"If Cordelia created her, then she has the same similarities."  
"Very well."  
"Now, let's practice the song once more before my friends get here."

They all return back towards their practice and continued forward. For a few moments, Shiloh would look towards the sky from his window and was a bit excited to see his friends after all this time. He knew that they wouldn't like his big news, but a deal is a deal. Meanwhile, in the other room, Delilah had different plans than before and wanted Cordelia to join her. Since she was jealous of her master and the boy spending time together, she wanted to find a weakness to separate them together. As she shown her the dress, Delilah noticed a change in her master's power: it seemed powerful than she had ever encountered before, but didn't know where. Then, she knew.

"My master's in love with him." she stated in her mind.


	8. GOD - Wedding Crashers

A few days passed and as promised, his friends came towards the castle to prepare for the wedding. When Shiloh noticed them coming to the bridge, he smiled and ran towards the door.

"Guys," Shiloh replied. "It's been a while since I've seen all of you."  
"Flash!" his friends replied as they hugged him with joy.

Cordelia and Delilah stood there by the door while they heard him cry in joy. Sabrina and Leo glanced at them and gave them a terrible glare. Shiloh noticed their glare and moved back for a moment.

"It's okay, guys." he replied, "they're good guys now."  
"I hate to say it, brother, but creatures like them never change." Alpha stated  
"They are, though. You have to believe me."

As the gang looked at Shiloh, they knew that he wouldn't lie for the world. Though they weren't going to enjoy this moment during this visit, the gang agreed in dismay and started to walk towards the castle and into Shiloh's room. The gang was in complete shock.

"This is your room?!" Pike stated in shock.  
"Yep."  
"They really weren't kidding when they mentioned that they would keep you here harmless." Raiden replied while wiping the table for dust.  
"They've taken very good care of me and allowing me to continue writing and composing most of my music with my composers."  
"Wow." Peter stated as he jumped on to the bed.  
"You still haven't told us why you want us here?" Leo asked in question.  
"Well…"

He couldn't state his final decision for his friends, because feared of what they would say, but he had to do it: for Cordelia. Calmly, he took a deep breath and explained in detail over what happened. After the explanation, most of his friends became a bit shocked. While he explained of the matter, Delilah had walked near the area to tell them of the plans.

"So let's get this straight: you want us to prepare for a wedding that you are still wanting to continue even though you are not ready for marriage." Sabrina inquired.  
"Yeah. Though I do care about them, I want to stay with them no matter what."  
"What's happen to you, "Flash"? You never allowed anything that you aren't forced before." Darren asked in rage.  
"Well, things changed.""Love changed, didn't it?" Alpha asked.

Shiloh stood there shock without responding. His face blushed from ear to ear, his eyes shook in a calm manner and he looked towards the ground.

"Now you really are driving mad, Alpha." Sabrina replied.  
"Flash has never been in love with anyone."  
"Well, as he mentioned before, things change. If he wants this to happen, then you can't change that fact. No power can ever intertwine with their love."  
"Why would you know about love? You never felt in love with anyone at all."  
"Guys, calm down!" Leo replied in a calm state.  
"I'm sorry, Leo, but I can't allow her to talk bad about my brother or to myself at this point."  
"Ha, like you even care about others. You cared about no one but yourself."  
"If I care about anyone but myself, would I never allow you and Pike afford to get the items you need for your truth drug?"

Leo glared at her in shock as Delilah was so entertained with those words. Sabrina became shocked since Alpha knew what they were doing.

"Is this true?" Leo asked Sabrina.  
"If it is, what are you to say about it?" Sabrina stated.  
"You know truth drugs are dangerous. No one has mastered the drug and allow it to go through without a problem. Even I have done it in the past and I know that this has been dangerous to cure."  
"Just because you did it, doesn't mean that I can master it with my new apprentice."

Shiloh couldn't take the fighting no longer.

"Guys," Shiloh replied in fear, "could you guys not fight? We do have a wedding to worry about."  
"A wedding?" Sabrina stated, "Ha! You never even cared about them, did you? All you want is to give them what they want, not what they need."  
"I do give them what they need: to be respected and to treat them honestly." argued Shiloh.  
"For one of them, not for both." Peter stated.  
"Who are you talking about, Delilah?"  
"Who?" Pike asked.

He haven't told them their real names yet and decided to find a way to correct their names.

"I-I mean, Discordia. She means something to me."  
"Ha! That's not what you've told us." Sabrina stated in a haughty tone.  
"It's because we came off the wrong foot the last time. Then, since then, she's been treated me with the utmost respect."  
"Then tell us this: if you truly love her, have you even attempt to kiss her and say that you love her?" Darren replied.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know exactly what we all mean." Raiden stated.  
"Tell us. Have you?" Sabrina replied.

He glared towards the ground again to understand his question. Shiloh did kiss Cordelia and did say that he loved her, but he had no interest with Delilah. It was a hard question to answer since the time he spent was Cordelia and little time with Delilah.

"I can't answer that question."  
"Why not?" Leo asked.  
"I-I don't know if I should say yes or no. It seems unfair."  
"How about this one: whose side are you on: our side or them?" Sabrina inquired.  
"That's not fair either." Alpha stated in defense.  
"Stay out of this, Alpha." Sabrina stated, "this is his question and his alone."

In all shock, the gang saw Sabrina push Alpha to the ground by hurt. Pike and Shiloh went towards Alpha to see if he's okay. Without knowing, Sabrina waved her wand that contained the truth drug and cast it towards Shiloh. When he felt the drug, his hatred and pain had entered and he spoke things he knew that he would regret.

"Everything that I have told you was only based on one, like you said, not the other. I never spent time with the other. I never even cared about the other one. Do you know why? She never cared about anyone, only herself. Even when I marry someone like her, she would never ever love. Ever! I will never love someone from the likes of her!"

As he stood there silently, the gang stood there shock. Delilah, after hearing the shocking truth, started to feel hatred and hurt and walk afar. Shiloh stood there still while breathing slowly, looked at his friends and turned aside.

"You all should go."  
"Flash, we didn't mean to…"  
"I said, GO!"

Leo, Sabrina, Pike, Darren, and Peter started to walk long from the room for a moment and went outside for some fresh air. Alpha, who didn't leave, stood there.

"I thought I told you to leave."  
"I know, but what you told isn't truth at all and I know you pretty well enough."

He stated nothing.

"Look, what you state can hurt you later on throughout your entire life. I know. I've been there."  
"What do you mean?"

Since he could explain, Alpha noticed Delilah standing by the door.

"Could you give me and "Flash" some time alone?"

Alpha thereafter agreed and walked deep from the room. Delilah closed the door with her power and glared at him in rage.

"Is all you said was true?"  
"What are you talking…"  
"I like the part where I would never ever fall in love or about the part of how I never cared about anyone but myself. Do you want me to continue?"  
"Did you ease drop my conversation?"  
"Not only that, but I don't believe you even care about both of us. Did you only wanted to just please us without even caring for people like us?"  
"Look, the only reason I said those things was because…"  
"Of the truth, that's what. And you know what? I don't even care. The truth hurts, yeah, but at least it doesn't kill the heart of your true love."  
"Does Cordelia know about this?"  
"She barely even knows, but you need to tell her the truth."  
"I can't. It's because…"  
"You care about her, don't you?"

He nodded silently, but sluggish. Shiloh couldn't bear to look into the eyes of Delilah's. In Delilah's eyes, rage started to form all throughout her body that her body started to grow stronger than he had ever met. Without a single word, she used her power to slap him to the other side of the room, destroying all the paperwork he had worked on.

"How could you even care for us when you care of only one? You are just like everyone else: saying that they care about you, but they suddenly turn their backs on you. You're the worst."

She walks away, leaving Shiloh in tears. His trust and work became undone and he had no way for him to stand up towards his friends or to Cordelia. He knew that he had to tell them that they had to leave and this was all a big mistake.


	9. GOD - Confrontation

Meanwhile, Delilah went towards her master's room, locked the door, and let her know that the plan have changed.

"Master," Delilah stated, "change of plans. We're going straight for plan B, just like we agreed on."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Haven't you forgotten? We're going to take over the land just like we wanted."  
"No. I don't want that life anymore."  
"You would prefer someone who never even loved you than to take over the world?"  
"What?"  
"I heard everything that your boyfriend said and he never wanted us in the first place."  
"You're just jealous that he actually likes me and you didn't have a care in the world about him."  
"Do you really think that I would be jealous of you because of him? Ha! You are the one that has power unlike anything I've ever seen."  
"Power?…No. You can't use it. Do you want a repeat of what happened last time?"  
"Last time, we lusted over power and took over the world together. This time, the boy will be our real slave while we take over the world and rule this land together."  
"Wait, what?"

Delilah stood there by the window as she glares evilly towards Shiloh's friends.

 _Delilah: The time has come to rule this land. Your half's no proclaim_  
 _The sorry tale of Discordia with no regards and without no disclaim_  
 _With that one boy you'll last so long The love you both have shared_  
 _Will die so low he'll leave you thus. It will be so and he'll let your heart go_

Delilah comes close to her master as she walks in circle.

 _You want him, master?_  
 _You need him, master_  
 _It's been such a long time since you've been so powerful..._

Cordelia knew where she was going and pushed Delilah away.

 _Cordelia: Do you really think I would ever take that side?  
Is that all you really have to choose?_ _  
 _All that your plan offers me is fear inside his eyes_  
 _That is a way a friend's trust will lose__.

In frustration, Delilah ran towards her master and pushed her towards the wall.

 _Delilah: Why can't you see all the lies that he's brought us?  
_ _This is the way you could finally begin.  
_ _Cordelia: All I can see is the hatred that's blind you.  
_ _Keep the revenge plans away from him._

She knew that Delilah would find a way to use him as something she will regret for all eternity.

 _Delilah: It's not about him, it's all about you. They let you live for a thousand years.  
_ _Don't you believe they should pay for all your tears_?

Cordelia noticed that Delilah had a good point: her parents died during the great flames, but to avenge her parents to all that weren't there during the time wouldn't be worth it.

 _Cordelia: This is not a game, my friend. I know how this will end.  
_ _Vengeance cannot bring my heart to peace  
_ _Delilah: You decide what vengeance brings?! That sentences us to death.  
_ _With or without you, we shall not cease._

Delilah prepared her power to attack Cordelia as she prepared hers as well.

 _Cordelia: We are all different. And he's no exception  
_ _You must let go of things long past.  
_ _Delilah: There's no time for pardons and they all must suffer  
_ _We'll be set free when revenge is cast  
_ _Cordelia: He felt the pain from the darkness inside me He paid the price when he turned to stone.  
_ _Forsaken our ways, he's redeem ourselves at last._

Cordelia reminded her other half that during the time when they did this to the bearers, she knew that vengeance is not the answer to anything. However, Delilah is not agreeing for one bit.

 _Delilah: You cannot lie from the truth now_

"NO!" Cordelia yelled as she tried to run away from Delilah's evil power.

 _Delilah: You will give into the dark side_

"NO!"

 _Delilah: And he'll give us all we desire If you can reject love No longer do we have to hide_

Cordelia just stands by the window and prepares to use her powers to move Delilah away from her.

 _Cordelia: Can't you see that's over now? Let it all go!  
_ _Delilah: Not from you. That's too late!  
_ _Cordelia: Won't let hate take over me!  
_ _Delilah: Hate's what made me. It feels great!  
_ _Cordelia: Delilah, please let me be.  
_ _Delilah: Oh Cordelia, you are me.  
_ _Cordelia: NO! I'll refuse.  
_ _Delilah: It's your fate to join me!_

Cordelia, trying to run away from Delilah, was suddenly captured from her hated power and started to unite together from the magic necklace she wore. Feeling pain and hatred inside and out, Cordelia tries to get out of the darkness that was consuming her mind and heart. When she could no longer take it anymore, she yells for help from anyone. Shiloh was actually within a few inches away from the entrance door when he heard her loud cry from her room.

"Cordelia?" Shiloh called out. "Cordelia!"

Shiloh then ran towards Cordelia's room and calls out to wait for her. His friends heard Shiloh's call inside and started to enter in to see what was going on. Within a few moments after the combination had been completed, the dark magic started to form all around her body as the evil Discordia laughed evilly. Cordelia that Shiloh had known was never the same again. Shiloh quickly went towards Cordelia's room to see if she is okay. However, no matter how hard he tried, the door remained shut tightly. He then noticed his friends coming towards him.

"What's the matter, brother?" Alpha asked.  
"The door's stuck and she's in trouble. I need to get to her!"  
"Stay back." Leo commanded, "Allow us to take care of this."

As Shiloh moved away from the door, Leo and Sabrina used their magic to break the door. As all of them entered the area, there felt a dark mist like death. From a moment, they were unable to breathe in this dark magic, but as Leo wiped the aura around them, Shiloh noticed Discordia laying there in the dark.

"Cordelia?" he called out.

The figure glanced towards Shiloh as the dark magic started to continue as it is.

"There is no Cordelia~" the voice responded. "Only Discordia!"

A shadowed hand started to appear in the darkness, only to grab Shiloh.

"Come in, slave~"  
"No! Let me go!"  
"Hold on, brother!" Alpha stated as he grabbed his bow and arrow.

Before he had the opportunity to shoot, Discordia used her magic to trap them in space time warp.

"Cordelia, stop!" Shiloh asked as he tried to get her attention, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Why?" she asked as she glanced towards him, "They don't deserve you! They're taking you away from me!"  
"No, they won't. Please listen to me-"  
"Why don't you go to rest, my dear?"

She used her magic to calm him down as she glanced towards his friends. Though the magic is strong, he tried to resist, but to no avail. As his eyes fell to a deep slumber, his head fell towards the ground as she placed him firmly towards the air.

"That should quiet you down for a while."

As she smiled an evil smile, Discordia then felt a fire ball on her shoulder. She glanced towards the direction and noticed that Leo shot fire towards her.

"What have you done to our friend?"  
"He's fine. Let's just say that he's in limbo for the moment."  
"Release him at once." Sabrina stated, "or further action will be taken from you."  
"Further action? Ha! Try doing that without magic."

She waved her hand, allowing Leo and Sabrina's wands be only candy sticks.

"We'll see about that." Sabrina stated as she grasp her bag for a potion.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Not knowing why, Sabrina felt something slither in her bag. As she glanced towards her hand, she saw a group of snakes wrapped all around her. Though she didn't know why, she shook them off and shivered terribly. As Alpha noticed this change of events, he was about to reach towards her when he felt a grasp by the back of his arrow bag.

"Let him go!" Pike stated.  
"Now, now, I'm not going to harm him," she replied evilly, "I'm only going to have some fun looking at his life."  
"Why must you harm all that comes through your path, you slothful wretch?"  
"That a bold statement coming from an elf. Which made me wonder: why don't you have a mistress to date?"

Alpha stated nothing as he looked away from her.

"I see...you rejected her, haven't you?"  
"What?! I have never in my life thought of rejecting her!"  
"Is it? Or has she rejected you?"

Alpha couldn't believe his ears: Sabrina rejected him? That's impossible. How could she ever know about it?

"She didn't tell you, did she? There must be something that you two haven't spoke to each other. That may explain the difference between you two."  
"You-you don't know what you are talking about."  
"Do I? About the fateful day when love is to be confessed, only to find betrayal instead of love?"  
"Get out of my head...""Just analyzing the truth. No harm done."

She started to mess with his past life as pain started to strike on his body. While she used magic to see the past, Pike used a sharp object to stab her by the knee. As she felt the pain, Shiloh started to twitch carelessly.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Discordia stated. "Each moment, you harm me, you harm him."

With a wave on her hand, Alpha also started to fall asleep.

"Blast it all!" Leo replied. "She's nothing but a coward to use our friends as a shield."  
"We can't use magic if she took it away from us."  
"Who says we ever need magic?"  
"But if we attack them by force, then it will harm our friends."  
"We just pray that something doesn't happen to our friends."

At that moment, Shiloh had just awoke from unconsciousness as he noticed a place he had never been before. It was strange for him to enter into a premises like this. When he was about to step forward, there ran behind him a little girl.

"Sorry about that mister." the little girl replied.  
"It's okay-Cordelia?"  
"How did you know my name, sir?"  
"You...you look like a Cordelia to me."  
"Okay then. You don't look like you're from here, are you?"  
"No, not really...I-"  
"Cordelia."  
"Coming, mother!"  
"Wait."

As he was within reach, she then disappeared, allowing him enter in a different place. As he looked around, there were various amounts of meteors coming down towards the ground. Many people went to use their power to hold the meteors down, but as he looked to the side, there was Cordelia again, crying. When Shiloh noticed that a meteor tried to go towards her, he quickly ran towards her and saved her on time. As Cordelia looked, she noticed Shiloh once more.

"You're back..."  
"Sorry I was gone so long."  
"Cordelia! We need to get you safe." her mother replied.  
"What?" Cordelia asked.  
"NOW!"

They carried her towards a deep cave. Shiloh followed them and noticed that there laid the same cave he entered when he first came into the world.

"We need you safe, darling." a man replied.  
"What about you two?" Cordelia asked.  
"We'll find another way." a woman answered.  
"But mommy, I want you to stay with me."  
"I know, dear."

While Cordelia started to cry, the woman took off her necklace and handed this towards her.

"I want you to hold on to this: just in case."  
"In case of what?"  
"In case I return."  
"Mommy..."

Before they could continue to talk, another meteor started to strike towards the group. As the family ducked for cover, Shiloh used his power from within to stop the meteor, but when he started to touch the meteor, a light started to shine about him, allowing the family to notice in fear.

"Cordelia! Don't cry! I'll always be there for you!" he cried as he started to disappear.  
"Mister...wait! What's your name?"  
"It's Shiloh!" was the last words he stated before he was out of her sight.

He then appeared in the same position as before, but noticed that everything was destroyed. When he glanced inside the cave, he heard whimpering. As he entered inside, Shiloh noticed Cordelia crying for her parents death.

"Cordelia..." he called.  
"...Shiloh?" she asked.

Cordelia glanced towards his tears rolling down her face, she hugged him and started crying more.

"There, there... You're safe now..."  
"Brother, I hear something near this cave." a voice responded.

Shiloh knew that sound: it was Lucius.

"Cordelia..."  
"What is it, Shiloh?"  
"I want you to go with these creatures that are coming."  
"Why?"  
"They will take great care of you. Please believe me."  
"Very well."  
"Hello?" a voice called he had the chance to see who those creatures were, Shiloh disappeared, but appeared in darkness.  
"Hello?"

He then heard crying again. As he glanced towards the location, he noticed Cordelia sitting there.

"Cordelia..."

Before he had the chance to get close, he noticed Cordelia was trapped inside the darkness.

"I wouldn't get too close to her if I were you..." a voice replied.

He looked over to the side, Delilah stood there, as she walked close to her.

"She's right now being occupied for the moment."  
"Why are you doing this to her?"  
"She should feel what its like to be hated or feel what its like to not feel love at all."  
"So, that's what it is: not showing the same appreciation and letting her feel the pain."  
"If that's what it is to show what it truly means to feel hated."  
"Please...let her go..."  
"Why? You hated us so much! You never wanted anything to do with us in the first place. You only cared about no one but your friends."  
"I had no other choice. You were going to harm the dragons."  
"What?! Harm the dragons?! Why did you think that we were going to harm any of the creatures that saved our lives? That's low for both of us to do that power."  
"But... didn't you say-"  
"What? That we would kill them? You really are messed up, aren't you?"  
"That's not... just let me explain."  
"You've done enough from us."  
"If that's true, then why didn't you say anything to me when I wanted this to continue?"  
"You? You never wanted this. Your eyes and your heart shows that you never wanted any of this. Maybe that's why you wanted them here, right? To escape with them?"  
"Please, Delilah. The things I stated: I didn't mean any of it."  
"So you don't feel like a slave?"  
"Well, I...""So you do want to marry us tonight?"  
"Actually-"  
"So you didn't agree to us that you wanted to see your friends?"  
"Well, I...""So you do love both us?"  
"I...I care about both of you, but I...I-"  
"Only love Cordelia?"  
"I-I don't know..."  
"You don't know? Well, news flash: How can you know that you loved a beast?"  
"That's not what I-"

With no hesitation, Delilah started to use all her hatred to push him away from her.

"Nothing you say can ever be forgiven."  
"Then punish me then. Don't let Cordelia be apart of this."  
"Is that so? Then, why don't you tell her everything about what you said?"  
"I-I can't!"  
"Then so be it!"

With all her hatred, she used dark magic to attack Cordelia directly. To protect her, he went towards the power, but it damaged him completely. As he started to get up, he couldn't bear to tell the truth to his friend.

"You just don't know when to give up, don't you?"

He stated nothing as Delilah prepared for a second round.

"Very well."

When the blast was about to aim at Cordelia one last time, he started to cry loudly, allowing his inner power glow towards the mind of both Cordelia and Delilah. Everything from the room started to be in a normal state, but Shiloh and Delilah stood there in front of their eyes.

"I forfeit." he replied in defeat. "I know that I don't deserve to be your groom, but if you want it done tonight, then I'll do it. Even if I love you two or not. I'll never leave here and will take care of each of you again. Please, bring Cordelia back. I promise my heart and my soul."

As Delilah looked at him, he seemed to be eager to save everyone to do everything that they want. He started crying for Cordelia, but she wasn't moved by the touch.

"Fine."

She started to get them back as it was before. Alpha started to wake up from sleep as Pike ran towards him with thanksgiving. The magic is still stunned by the two wizards, but all the aura is at peace. Cordelia just stood on the other side to breathe. When Shiloh wanted to get close to her, Delilah stopped him in his tracks.

"On one condition."  
"What condition?"  
"If you truly mean it, then kiss me like you were kissing her."  
"Kiss?!" Darren replied in was shocked bright red.

Shiloh couldn't bear to kiss someone he never liked before.

"But-but I thought-"  
"Are you backing out of our promise?" she inquired in a quizzical look. "If so, I can take everything all back."

He sighed deeply and quietly went towards her lips slowly. Even though that his friends couldn't move from their position towards him, Cordelia looked up and noticed from her viewpoint that Delilah was about to take his life away.

"No! Don't you dare touch him!"

As she ran towards the position to punch Delilah on the face with her power, Delilah slowly went towards his ear before he went towards his lips.

"Good-bye." she whispered as she disappeared.

With one look, he glanced towards Delilah's disappearance and was punched in the face by Cordelia from a distance and broke his arm from the wall. All of them stood at her shocked as Cordelia noticed what she had done. Delilah used her tricks to sabotage her and hurt him physically. In fear, she noticed that he was hurt with a stain of blood near his arm.

"Brother!" Alpha cried out as he ran towards him.

When he ran towards him, Alpha looked at Shiloh and noticed that he was breathing, which was a relief. However, as he looked at the damage he has, the arm looked like it was dislocated and his head was bruised completely.

"Shiloh? Please wake up..."

No response. As Cordelia stood there shockingly, she knew finally what she had done. Cordelia was blinded by power again and hurt the people she ever cared about. She couldn't bear to come close to him, for she believes she would hurt him again.

"What have I done?" she replied softly as she walked away from the group.

Since she couldn't bear to see them, Cordelia cried desperately for Shiloh. In tears for all she's done, her inner power starts to form all about, getting all the powers restored. Though all seemed confused as to what happened, Cordelia remained dark.

"Get out..."All of them stared at her."All of you, leave!"

In fear, all of them started to leave the room and go towards the entrance of the door. Alpha, on the other hand, grasped Shiloh in his arms and walked towards Cordelia.

"Ma'am, which room should he-"  
"Take him with you."  
"Wait. What?"

She snapped her fingers, allowing the ring that was on Shiloh's hand to disappear.

"He no longer is bound by this anymore."  
"You're-letting him go?"  
"Yes... Go."  
"But-"  
"All his musicians will return as it is. Just go."  
"Discordia, why are you doing this?"  
"Did you hear me: I SAID GO!"

In pain and agony, she disappeared out of the room, leaving him and Shiloh in the room. As he started to walk away, Shiloh started to wake up for a moment and tried to get back to Cordelia, but his body was too weak. As they were out of sight of the Lake of Sorrows, Delilah glanced at them and looked at her master.

"Now you know how I feel." she only replied as she walked away from her.

Cordelia wept bitterly for Shiloh and never saw him again.


	10. GOD - Two Broken Hearts

After the incident happened, Shiloh was not fully damaged terribly. He did have a broken arm, but nothing too severe, his head is currently bruised, but can be healed by the ointment from the sacred trees, but he also had a broken heart, which cannot be fixed without time. When he was at home, he went to the second seed and planted one in his home. Unlike the first seed, each time a leaf started to fall, there would be a letter placed on the ground. He kept each leaf in a chest that was in his room and continued to tend to its care. Though each member tried to cheer him up as soon as he came home, his smile would only appear for a moment, then disappear the next. As promised, his musicians returned to the theater, but he refused to perform all around the land since he felt like he was falling apart. His music he had the passion for was gone and he was unable to have the opportunity to sing again. Most of his musicians noticed his heart based on how many times he refused to hear songs and how often he was not able to lead or be at practices. He felt like he had nothing to live for without the girls. One night, as Shiloh sat near the theater, Alpha started to come near him with a child from the Elven forest. She was a very shy character with a piece of paper in her hand.

"What are you doing here, Alpha?" he replied in a dull manner.  
"Did you forget that you have a student here who wants to try her song out?"  
"Not today... Maybe tomorrow..."  
"You said that for the past couple of weeks."  
"Please sir," she pleaded. "I want to show you a song that I've been working on. It has improved better."

Though he wasn't moved by her desperate plead, he motioned her to carry on. She prepared her flute and paper and started to play her Elven song. Though he was not surprised with the song request, the music reminded him of how he was when he was at the castle with Delilah and Cordelia. Each note brought tears in his eyes and memories of his lifestyle for the both of them. As the song was about to come towards her climax, he couldn't stand the suspension anymore.

"Thank you..." he stated in an interrupted little girl looked at him, noticing tears rolling down his eyes.  
"I'm sorry, sir." she apologized. "I didn't mean to make you sad."  
"It's not that, child. It's just... Forgive me, I need to be alone for a while. I'm sure Alpha will take you home."

As he walked towards his manager room, Alpha noticed his attitude changing. The smile he would've received for an amazing work would have shown right in his face was dying and there was nothing else that can be , back at the castle, Cordelia still hasn't had the chance to forgive herself of the matter. Everything her magic had created had started to die slowly all the way and Delilah noticed that her joy was gone. That same night, Cordelia sat down at the music room and noticed that everything was empty. The only thing that was left were his papers, the piano, and empty seats. She conjured her magic to make invisible items appear. When she did, all the musicians appeared in their stance, the instruments were being tuned as it was before, but the only thing that was missing was the composer. In tears, she motioned her hands to remove all the invisible items out of her sight. She cried in tears, allowing each note fall towards the ivory keys. Delilah, who stood there on the side, wasn't pleased at the sight of it that she started to walk in and give her a piece of her mind. When she stepped forward, Delilah heard something she never heard before.

"Mother..." Cordelia cried out. "Father...let my life be gone from me. I can't handle this pain any longer."

In rage, Delilah went towards her master and slapped Cordelia silly. Cordelia looked at her creation with her right hand rubbing her bruised cheek.

"You should be ashamed. Why intend to waste your life away over him when he did all the wrongs here?"  
"That's the problem. It's not what the wrongs he has done. It's what I did."  
"You?"  
"I-I almost killed him. He'll never ever forgive me for what I did. He's...he's better off without me in his life. Just leave me alone."

In tears again, she ran towards the farthest part of the forest, leaving Delilah alone in the music room. She then knew what she had done: Delilah broke Cordelia's heart into pieces. She wanted to show her how it felt rejected, but not letting her feel death come near her life. She had to find a way to allow things right again, but didn't know how. While pondering, she noticed smoke coming from above the room. When she went towards the smoke, there was a plant that was set on fire. In an instant she used her magic to stop the flames, but nothing happened. Each time she tried to stop the flames, there was nothing that may end its suffering. When she watched the flames die, the tree was in ashes. Thinking that all the work the tree provided was gone, there was a small blossom that bloomed in light. Not knowing what that meant, the flower rose up and shed light towards the entire room. It blinded Delilah terribly that she had to cover her eyes with her hand.

"What is this sorcery?"  
"When pain cannot be intertwine, it cannot be solved by magic."  
"Who's there? Show yourself!"

As the flowers started to form, a humanoid woman appeared in her stance.

"The owner of the twin seeds, Esperanza. It seems to me that you are needing assistance."  
"Not from a human like you."  
"Alas, I am no human. I only am a soul of the seeds that my master possesses."  
"Then how do you know that I need assistance?"  
"I noticed your dear sister crying in tears."  
"She's not my sister! She's my master. I'm her creation."  
"Apologies. I noticed your dear master crying in tears. I couldn't help but to wonder why you are not upset."  
"How should I? My master only cared for power."  
"Back then, but time's have changed."  
"If you're so smart, then why are you still here? Trying to change my mind?"  
"More of changing the heart."  
"I don't need to change. Go away."  
"I cannot go away without providing advice to those who need one."  
"Just leave me alone!"

Her power started to attack Esperanza, but was gone out of her sight. She thought that Esperanza was gone for good, but when she turned around, Esperanza was there.

"Why aren't you gone?!"  
"I told you before. I won't leave without-"  
"Providing advice to those who need one, I know. Just talk to my master. I don't need..."

She took a deep breath and sat on the ground.

"I don't need..."  
"You're alone, aren't you?"  
"I prefer to be alone."  
"Not your master, it seems."  
"Solitude is what we lived for!"  
"Not to her. She was lonely due to family not being able to be restored again. She may have created you for company."  
"Company?"  
"Don't you ever realize loneliness?"  
"Of course not. I never felt alone. I've..."

While thinking of her life, she thought about that night before their first attack. When she noticed her master's heart broken during the prince's rejection and vowed to never fall in love again. She remembered the hatred in her eyes and promised to never see any love revived. For if so, then take further action. She knew that with her rage of hatred, she enjoyed the power until Shiloh came in their lives. When he became a part of their deal, she pushed him out, thinking that he wasn't worth being apart of the group. However, when he started to bring life to her master, life had been restored again. When Delilah was about to feel that same feeling again, she knew that it had to stop. She was promised. However, seeing her new effect on this love, it was different than revenge. It was something she never felt before. Broken. Now she knew what her master felt.

"You okay?"  
"You said that you have two seeds correct?"  
"Yes."  
"I need you to do something for me."  
"If you are thinking what I already know about, then I am way ahead of you."

She smiled, allowing Esperanza do her work.

"Don't worry, master. I'll fix this for you."

The next day, the gang convinced Shiloh to be able to join a feast with the dragons. Since it has been a while to see the dragon's face with joy in their heart, it still wasn't enough to bring his life back to where it was again. While they talked about their life while he was with Discordia, he only nodded and sighed. None of them had the courage to ask him if he was okay or if there was anything wrong. What caught their attention the most was when they brought the first main course: baked salmon. When Shiloh looked at the dish, he recalled everything about Discordia. In one moment while everyone started eating, Shiloh abruptly stood up from his seat.

"Excuse me. I must depart." he apologized to the dragons and took from the table only sat down without a single word.  
"He's been this way after...his injured arm."  
"What exactly happened to him while he remained there?"  
"And after his return, how did he escape?"  
"She...she let him go."  
"What do you mean?"

Alpha sighed and explained everything. All what he has been told from Cordelia after they left. They never realized that she cared so much about him, but didn't explain why they haven't attacked after breaking their promise. In confused rage, Alpha stood up from his seat.

"Don't you all get it?! She loves him! She let him go as a sign of her love to him!"

They were silent as Alpha tried to calm down. He took a deep breath, apologized, and followed after Shiloh.

"Alpha, wait!"Pike followed him, but didn't catch him on time.

Sabrina, who barely talked to Alpha, glanced at the direction he went towards. Though she loved him so much, she couldn't stand him breaking her heart again. Instead of following them, Sabrina looked away and went back to eating. The gang thought for a moment while they finished their meal. That night, back at Shiloh's home, he checked the second tree, seeing if anything had changed. As usual, he saw only a few leaves with the same letter.

"Nothing."He placed them in the chest and closed it.

As he walked away, the chest started to shine. He turned around, noticing the chest exploded with the leaves moving in a sentence stance. It read:

DISCORDIA NEEDS SHILOH HOME

"I don't understand...What do they mean by that?"

He thought about it for a moment and noticed that they must've missed him and the leaves told him to go to them. While pondering, he then noticed a few songs he written before in the past. Some songs had happiness, some had tears, and others had loneliness. When he looked at the songs he wrote during his time, it was about love and happiness. Oh how it brought joy in his life. However, when he tried to touch a piano again, it was as if his joy was gone forever. He knew at that moment: she loves him.

"I have to go back."

He grabbed his bag and cloak and started to go towards the Forest of Forgiveness to make it towards Discordia's castle.


	11. GOD - Rescue and Confession

He knew that if he didn't go back, he'll still be miserable forever. Without them, he can't live as he did normally. What they did was unforgivable, but he cared about them so much that he was willing to let go of their mistake and heal their heartbreak with their love. When he opened the door, however, Alpha stood there, noticing his preparation for a journey.

"Brother, before you say something, let me explain..." Shiloh stated.  
"No need for that. I can see it clearly, but I'm not going to stop you." Alpha replied.  
"Wait. You're not?"  
"Nope. Go after her."  
"But...but I thought-"  
"What? That I would stop you? No. You can go, but I'm coming with you."  
"No. I need to do this alone."  
"Not without an escort."  
"Indeed." a voice replied.

They both turned around, showing the gang beside them with bags by their side.

"What are all of you doing here?"  
"We've seen the miserable sight that you had gone through." Leo replied.  
"We're all sorry that we didn't go through with the wedding that you wanted." Peter apologized.  
"I'm not sure about that." Darren quietly stated, but was punched by the side. "Alright, alright."  
"I'm sorry that Master allowed you to go through with the truth drug." Pike apologized.  
"Pike, you don't have to-" Sabrina whispered as she glanced at Leo.  
"We all want to help you get back with them." Alpha replied. "We should've accepted your decision, but instead pushed you out. We want to change that."  
"I hope so, but I don't believe that she will accept me."  
"You never know till we try, right?" Pike stated.  
"True. Then let's go."

They all prepared for their trip to the Forest of Forgiveness. During that trip, they knew that this was an adventure they would never forget. As they were at the entrance of the forest, Leo noticed several paths. Since they didn't know that each one would make it towards the castle, he decided on a plan.

"Since it seems like none of us are going to make it towards the castle if we all go together, we are going to go through this with four different groups. "Flash", you come with me. Peter, you're with Darren. Pike, be with Raiden. Sabrina, you're with Alpha."  
"No! I need to be with Pike. He's not trained enough for this journey on his own."  
"Apprentice! I need to speak with you alone."

They both walked away from the group from a decent distance as Leo confronted Sabrina.

"Do you not trust your apprentice that much?"  
"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just..."  
"My young student, I didn't trust you to do things your own before I became a sorcerer. However, in order for him to grow strong, he needs to learn things his own. Apart from that, you can't keep avoiding him forever. You need to talk to him."

She glanced at Alpha as he prepared his bow and arrow. Though it has been two years since they talked to each other, she doesn't want to hear from his love life with his girl that he betrayed her for that particular day. However, in order to know what truly happened that day, she needs to hear it from him.

"Fine. But make sure Pike is safe."  
"He's with Raiden. I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"You better."

She then started to walk towards Alpha and turned aside.

"Then it's settled. Each of you will contain a signal to inform if any of you are in danger."

Sabrina, Pike, and Leo used their wands to move towards the sky to show their signal flames. Peter, being the none the wiser, placed his horn in the air and the noise blared out loudly.

"Peter!"  
"Oops. Wrong horn."

He grabbed a different item and shown his signal flame.

"Okay, if any of us make it, wait for us there. Deal?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay then. "Flash", let's go this way."

Leo and Shiloh walked towards the road that leads towards the steeple cliff. Raiden and Pike started to take the route that lead to the swampy river. Darren and Peter ran towards the straight road, leaving Alpha and Sabrina behind. Before she was able to talk, Alpha started to jump towards the trees and started to jump for a view.

"We need to take the route to the east." he called out.  
"Why?"  
"The castle is about that direction."  
"In case you haven't realized, the road that we go towards may not make it towards that direction."  
"You never know until you try to make it towards there."

Alpha started to walk towards the road where leaves and vines dangled, leaving Sabrina alone.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

As they were at the entrance of the forest, Leo noticed several paths. Since they didn't know that each one would make it towards the castle, he decided on a plan.

"Since it seems like none of us are going to make it towards the castle if we all go together, we are going to go through this with four different groups. "Flash", you come with me. Peter, you're with Darren. Pike, be with Raiden. Sabrina, you're with Alpha."  
"No! I need to be with Pike. He's not trained enough for this journey on his own."  
"Apprentice! I need to speak with you alone."

They both walked away from the group from a decent distance as Leo confronted Sabrina.

"Do you not trust your apprentice that much?"  
"It's not that I don't trust him, it's just..."  
"My young student, I didn't trust you to do things your own before I became a sorcerer. However, in order for him to grow strong, he needs to learn things his own. Apart from that, you can't keep avoiding him forever. You need to talk to him."

She glanced at Alpha as he prepared his bow and arrow. Though it has been two years since they talked to each other, she doesn't want to hear from his love life with his girl that he betrayed her for that particular day. However, in order to know what truly happened that day, she needs to hear it from him.

"Fine. But make sure Pike is safe."  
"He's with Raiden. I'm sure he'll be fine."  
"You better."

She then started to walk towards Alpha and turned aside.

"Then it's settled. Each of you will contain a signal to inform if any of you are in danger."

Sabrina, Pike, and Leo used their wands to move towards the sky to show their signal flames. Peter, being the none the wiser, placed his horn in the air and the noise blared out loudly.

"Peter!"  
"Oops. Wrong horn."

He grabbed a different item and shown his signal flame.

"Okay, if any of us make it, wait for us there. Deal?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Okay then. "Flash", let's go this way."Leo and Shiloh walked towards the road that leads towards the steeple cliff.

Raiden and Pike started to take the route that lead to the swampy river. Darren and Peter ran towards the straight road, leaving Alpha and Sabrina behind. Before she was able to talk, Alpha started to jump towards the trees and started to jump for a view.

"We need to take the route to the east." he called out.  
"Why?"  
"The castle is about that direction."  
"In case you haven't realized, the road that we go towards may not make it towards that direction."  
"You never know until you try to make it towards there."

Alpha started to walk towards the road where leaves and vines dangled, leaving Sabrina alone.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

As each of them started to go towards the forest, Leo noticed that Shiloh wasn't scared of the forest at all. He had the tendency to think about Discordia and nothing else. He knew that he was a brave warrior and has changed. Darren and Peter went straight through the road until they were stuck in a fork in the road. Raiden and Pike created a boat for them to cross the river until they made it towards the castle. As Alpha and Sabrina were walking towards the road, none of them talked to each other and it started to annoy both of them completely.

"You're mad at me, aren't you?" Alpha asked.  
"Excuse me?" Sabrina stated.  
"We normally talked to each other before, but now we act like strangers."  
"Well, maybe one of us isn't interested in hearing what the other is wanting to say."  
"Yeah, like what?"  
"Like how your love life has been perfect since that fateful day?"  
"What are you talking about? You didn't make it to the rivers?"  
"Yes, I did. I saw you with a woman. She threw her arms all around you and everything!"  
"What? No! She's not my girl. I was just helping her out with her love life and she gave me a hug for appreciation."  
"Well, that appreciation was an understatement."  
"Hold on. You thought that-"

He then understood what she was referring. When she made it to that spot on that particular day, she caught him in the act of when she was hugging him. That may explain why Zoom mentioned that something hasn't been explained would need to be discover on his own.

"I was never in love with her, Sabrina. I always loved you."  
"And yet you don't even have a clue what love is, do you?"

When she stepped on a branch, she slipped and started to fall towards the rocky edge. Alpha quickly grabbed hold of her arm as she was trying to be balanced. He pulled her towards him as they tried to find a different route.

"If I didn't know what love is, would I have let you fall to your doom? Would I have let you have the ability to use the truth drug? Love requires sacrifice and I risked all of my hopes and wishes as heir for you. I fell in love with you ever since I first laid eyes on you. Though you already have your love life settled, I'm not going to force you to give that up for me. The guy you're dating's lucky to be with someone like you."

He placed her gently to a sturdy tree while he climbed upward to see where they were. Sabrina thought for a moment as he was gone from his sight. Though Felix is a nice guy for her to talk to, she never thought about him like that. She thought that Alpha had never loved her. She even considered the times that he was able help her or Pike out from time to time. Was he really trying his best to show his love for her? She climbed back up towards the trees to see Alpha.

"Look, Alpha, I-"

Before she apologized, Alpha stopped her mid sentence as he noticed ruffles coming in the area.

"Signal your flame."  
"What?"  
"Please do it."

Without hesitation, she signaled her location to warn others. Darren and Peter noticed the signal and went towards them for help. Raiden and Pike, who had just made it towards the edge of the mansion, also noticed the danger as well. As they met nearby, Alpha and Sabrina told them what they saw: demonic wolves. Most of them knew how dangerous those creatures were when nighttime is at hand. They had to save Leo and Shiloh when they have the chance. Before they came up with a plan, Alpha quickly jumped on a few trees to run towards the direction and prepared for battle.

"Alpha!" Pike cried was about to jump and follow after him when Sabrina stopped him dead in his tracks.  
"Pike, no! You are not going."  
"Master, you know he needs to be protected. I have to keep him safe."  
"I know. That is why I need you to get Discordia."  
"What?"  
"You need to do your teleportation spell to get to the castle and warn them ."  
"But...Master-"  
"Pike. You need to. For Alpha's sake."

He glanced at his wand and knew that his master isn't asking him to do the impossible. She's wanting him do the impossible. With a slight nod, he closed his eyes as he waved his wand above the air and disappeared into the night. Sabrina looked at the gang and told them the plan. While they prepared for an attack, Pike appeared in the front entrance of the castle. He went towards the door and knocked as loud as he could.

"Who goes there?!" a voice boomed at the front entrance.  
"Please help! Flash's in danger!"

Before he could explain himself of the matter, the door opened quickly as he floated up towards Delilah.

"What... did you say?"

Pike then explained to Delilah what happened and she glanced towards the direction of the matter. Before she went anywhere else, Delilah handed him a piece of paper with detailed information.

"Why are you-"  
"Do what I give you and we'll take things from here."  
"O-Okay."

He used his teleportation spell preparing for work. Delilah, on the other hand, used her hand and teleported towards Shiloh. As Leo and Shiloh was only a few miles away from the mansion, Leo stopped a moment. As he prepared his wand to bring light in their location, they heard growls nearby.

"Run!"

They both ran towards the cliffy side of the area as the demonic wolves chased after them. Leo tried as much as possible to use some of his light magic, but each time he tried, the wolves would dodge the matter. As one was on top of Leo and prepared to demolish him, a warrior cry sounded as Alpha attacked the wolf on his backside.

"Alpha!" Leo called looked back and noticed Alpha attacking.  
"Brother!" Shiloh cried as he went towards suddenly was stopped by three wolves.

In fear, he ran for his dear life as the three chased him. Leo tried his best to stop those creatures, but was blocked by the other wolves. As he started to attack the creatures with his magic, Alpha was close of defeating the leader. However, as the leader flung the poor elf around, he held on to him as tight as he could. Finally, Alpha flew towards a sturdy tree that he was unable to get up. Leo went towards Alpha to protect him from the other wolves, but with less magic he had, there wasn't enough to destroy them all. As he closed his eyes for their attack, Leo recognized a familiar call. The wolves looked around to see where it was coming from, but the sound was nowhere to be seen. At the exact moment, arrows started to fly all around the creatures. One by one, the demonic creatures were destroyed until the leader was gone. As Leo glanced at the direction of the arrows, he noticed Sabrina and the remainder of the group.

"Are you alright, Leo?"  
"I'm fine, but Alpha..."  
"Oh no..."

Sabrina stared at the dear elf as he laid there unconscious. She feared him so much that she walked towards him to check his pulse. He breathed very little that relieved the witch completely. Darren and Peter looked around and noticed Shiloh wasn't with them at all.

"Where's 'Flash', Leo?"  
"Oh no. 'Flash'! Wolves chased after him. We have to go to them."  
"Go after him." Sabrina stated. "I'll remain here with Alpha."

In agreement, the boys ran towards the direction Shiloh ran towards while Sabrina tried to heal him with her magic. However, each time her magic attempted to work, the spell failed. She wanted to know why it wasn't affecting him. While pondering those thoughts, a hand touched her wand. Sabrina looked up and noticed Alpha slowly waking up.

"Sa...Sabrina?"  
"Alpha...Thank heavens you are safe."  
"I...I can't move... I feel... so..."  
"Don't worry, I'll heal you."  
"It doesn't work...magic...doesn't work on elves..."  
"What?"  
"Don't cry..."  
"I want you alive. Please..."  
"I can't... You will live...with your love..."  
"No...I can't...You are my love... See..."

She shown him the pearl he had left behind. He smiled lightly and a tear fell towards the ground.

"You kept it..."  
"Yes..."

He smiled lightly as his eyes had closed. Sabrina held him while petting his head lightly. She vowed in her heart to be able to tell Alpha how she felt about him. Shiloh ran until he was close to the edge of the side of the cliff. He turned to the side, seeing the wolves near him. When they barked at him, he slowly took a step back, but his foot slipped for a moment. As one jumped towards him, he fell off the cliff since he was off balance and grabbed a branch with his injured arm. In pain, he cried loudly, praying that Delilah and Cordelia can save him. At that exact moment, while Cordelia cried in tears of her regrets, she continued to feel depressed of herself. Suddenly, while whimpering, she felt a strange tension all around her body. She knew what that tension was.

"Shiloh...?"

In fear of him getting hurt again, she felt full protective while snapping her fingers to help. Back at the cliff, Shiloh could barely hold on to the branch very long. With his eyes close, he let go of the branch and fell towards his death. However, instead of feeling the water or the ground, he felt like he was being lifted in the air.

"You mess with Shiloh..." a voice replied.  
"...then you mess with us, you pups!" another finished.

Shiloh knew those voices: it was Delilah and Cordelia. They stood there in a protective rage. While the wolves prepared for attack, the girls prepared for battle. The first one went towards one of the girls and at that same moment, they both used their eyes to changed them in a small tiny mice. In fear, they ran for their lives while the girls sighed in unison.

"It took you long enough to get your senses right." one voice replied.  
"He needed me! I can sense it!" another defended.  
"Yeah and now when he wakes up, will you need him then?"

He slowly opened his eyes, trying to see what happened.

"Cordelia...Delilah..."  
"Shiloh! You're awake!"

He was hugged by Cordelia as he tried to recall what happened. At that exact moment, the remaining gang found their friend lying with Discordia. Peter, Darren, and Raiden prepared for an attack, but Leo placed his hand for them to stand down.

"We have not come for an attack, friends. You know why we came."

They backed away for a moment. Leo came close to the twins and kneeled in respect.

"Thank you... for saving our friend."  
"Don't mention it."  
"I believe we should go now."  
"Wait. Where's Alpha?"

Leo took a deep breath and told Shiloh what happened.

"When the wolves were attacking us, Alpha got injured and knocked unconsciously from hitting a tree."

In tears, he couldn't believe it. Shiloh went up and ran towards Alpha. Discordia snapped their fingers for all to make it towards the location. Shiloh noticed Sabrina comforting him as he kneeled near him.

"Alpha..."

He woke up slightly as he smiled at his brother.

"...'Flash'...you're okay..."  
"Don't you worry, Alpha...We're going to help you..."  
"...it's okay... I'm...glad to...be your... brother..."  
"Alpha, please. Don't leave..."

As Alpha started to close his eyes to rest, Cordelia couldn't resist another mishap again. She looked to Delilah, nodded, and walked towards Alpha. Shiloh was crying, until he noticed Cordelia nearby. The necklace she had worn on her neck started to shine like the sun. She placed her right hand on top of her necklace and placed it towards his heart. She did it a few times over until Alpha started to wake up for a moment.

"Alpha..."  
"...thank you..." he responded as he started to drift to group sighed in relief.

They feared that they lost a friend for a moment, but he was safe and secured. The group all teleported to the mansion as Alpha laid in the guest rooms. The group was eating in a different room while Shiloh had returned from the guest room.


	12. GOD - The New Chapter

"Thank you for letting Alpha stay here until he regains his strength."

"No worries. It's not like we were going to use any of the other rooms to begin with." Delilah stated.

"Well..." Shiloh started.

"What is it?"

"Never mind. It isn't important."

"Is it? If it isn't important, then why did you and all the group come here? And in the middle of the night?"

"I...I..."

In hesitation, he cleared his throat and glanced at her dead on.

"I...I wanted to know...if... you're...happy."

"Of...of course. Of course we are..." Cordelia lied. "What about you?"

"Me? Oh, yes...very happy indeed."

He turned around after his response. Both hearts were breaking terribly that Delilah couldn't stand their pities have for each other. The group spied the couple from a distance, but noticed that these two were in pain. Alpha regained his strength and turned back with a smile on his face with a terrible excuse.

"My friends need me to return back to the village."

"I guess...this is good-bye?" she asked

"I...I guess it is. Until I return...for my brother, that is."

He moved his hand towards hers as she slowly shook his hand. They all wanted to know why. Didn't he need to be with her or is he waiting for her to win his heart again? No matter the case, he walked towards the door slowly. Cordelia wanted to say something, but nothing was going forth. In tears, she started to walk away towards her room. Just when they were halfway towards the door, violins started to play. He and Cordelia listened carefully and knew that song. It was his true love song he created for their wedding day. While listening, Delilah went towards the middle of their path and started to sing what was on her hand:

 _We never knew we would feel like this_

 _You gone has never been so lonely before._

He wanted to listen, but started to move forward.

 _Love had vanished inside Master's kiss_

Cordelia turned towards her creation and noticed her singing alone.

 _Each day she missed you more and more_

Shiloh continued forward and walked towards the entrance door.

 _Listen to her cry can't you hear her sing?_

 _Saying Delilah's sorry will you forgive me please?!_

At that moment, he stopped for a moment, with his hand close to the door. He continued listening carefully.

 _Hearts cannot change like winter to spring._

"We missed you." Delilah spoke

 _Far till the end of time_

She waited for a response from both of them, but nothing came. The group observed this new approach, waiting for a response from Shiloh. Delilah sighed in defeat and started to walk towards her master until she heard a sound she had never heard in a long time.

"Come...what...may..."

Cordelia and Delilah looked again towards Shiloh as he calmed down for a moment.

 _Come...what...may..._

 _Come what may..._

 _Come what may..._

Both Cordelia and Shiloh started to sing together as they came close to each other. In much happiness, they hugged each other and kissed. Though the group didn't like the thought of them kissing each other, they were content they had their happiness together.

 _Come what may..._

 _Come what may..._

 _I will love you!_

Before he could finish his verse, they both looked at Delilah.

"Don't look at me. I'm not going to be all goodie-goodie to you two. Since you two have your love life, there's no way-"

She was interrupted when lips touched her own. It was something she had never felt since her creation. His lips drew apart from hers as she stood there speechless.

 _And you will love me too!_

He hugged her for the first time ever. The group, though they felt disgusted of the matter, walked away and was content that their friend was happy once again. For a few hours, Discordia and Shiloh then explained about their love for each other, their miserable lives without them, and their future together.

"I don't want to get married."  
"Why not?"  
"We both love each other."  
"We need each other."  
"Isn't that enough?"  
"Yes, but...Marriage is a commitment and a huge responsibility. If you want to accept the preparation of marriage, then I can go for it, but I'm just not ready yet."  
"Then, what?"  
"We can continue dating until we both agree to marriage."  
"Very well."

From then on, their land had never seen the same again. Every day, since their confession, he would come to the castle every day to play music, tend to his brother's injury and spend time with Discordia. His inner love of music started to blossom once again and his happiness expanded throughout the entire land. At the exact same time, the twins tried to show their appreciation with much help from different regions and gained their trust. Majority of the land accepted him, but some didn't. One fateful day caught the attention of one elf who had just recovered from their injuries. He was walking near the rivers when Felix and Sabrina came nearby.

"Sabrina...why did you bring me here?"  
"Felix, we have been with each other for a long time and I appreciate this."  
"I feel the same way. Why don't we both get married? Right here and now?"

Alpha, who had eavesdropped the conversation, felt betrayal in his heart. Before he walked away, he heard a sudden response.

"No."  
"Why not?"  
"You see. You may be a nice wizard, but I'm afraid I'm in love with someone else."  
"Is this person mean something to you?"  
"With all my heart."  
"Very well. If you are interested in this creature, I won't fight him for you."  
"Don't worry. You return to your beau and she will understand."

He walked away as she stood there, watching the water falls.

"You know it isn't nice to spy on witches, you know?"  
"I'm sorry. I was passing through when I heard..."  
"No need for explanation."

Alpha sighed and glanced at the rivers.

"Do you remember when we first met?"  
"How could I ever forget? You were a stubborn elf back then. You had became so accustomed to "Flash" during the time."  
"Yes I was."  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I believe that was the day I fell in love with you."

She glanced at him and looked towards his beaming eyes.

"Though I never wanted to fall in love with any other creature, your magic brought a spark in my eyes. The elder elves told me that I was just bewitched with magic and to forget, but seeing your beauty makes me realize that I wasn't bewitched. I was destined to be with you. Which was why I wanted to see you that particular day to tell you exactly how I am telling you now. However, after we met for the festival preparation, I wasn't sure if you hated me or if you were in love with another wizard. I guess I did deserve to be hated when you were misunderstood. Now, I guess this creature you are in love with may be one of the luckiest male he can ever receive."  
"You airhead. Don't you get it? That creature is you."  
"Wait. What?"  
"Since you told me of your feelings, let me tell you about mine. You may have been in love with me when you first saw me, but I started to fall in love with you when I seen you improve as a leader growing up. Though you were wrong of me dating another, you still stated that you wouldn't choose the decision for me and that it was my choice. Felix was just a wizard who was trying to recall his life from before. That is why he came to this land: to learn his great skills as a wizard. Though I was too strong-headed of rejection, I hated you so much to pay attention to your signs. For that, I am sorry."

She sighed and had her head down as she continued forward.

"However, you appreciated me for what I am and had become somewhat like a father figure to Pike. Though I'm still training to be a young witch, I...I want you to be my personal supporter."

Alpha smiled and hugged her desperately.

"Always." Alpha replied.

In tears, she hugged him back, making the scene the most beautiful moment ever. As time went on, Shiloh finally asked Discordia for his hand in marriage. Their wedding was held in the Everlasting Falls near the Elven forest. Though the elder elves didn't approve the match, they knew that if Shiloh was happy, then they would allow the wedding continue as it was before. The day of the wedding came as Shiloh glanced at the mirror in his room. He wore the Elven robe with his hair combed handsomely. Though he seemed nervous, he knew this day had come. As he continued to glance at the mirror, he recalled his first day being here in this particular land. His memories being here will cherish him for all eternity, but his time being here allowed him to grow older, but look very young. The adventures he and his friends have as bearers of their seven elements. While he pondered on, there was a knock at his door.

"Enter." he commanded.

The door opened slightly as Alpha entered in with his royal robe.

"Brother... You're finally growing up as a strong leader."  
"Thanks...You seem strong yourself with Sabrina by your side."

Alpha smiled and nodded. During the month before he proposed, Alpha had told him everything of what happened between the two and that they both are willing to forgive each other and move on together.

"I suppose being a leader does need a queen, does it not?"  
"It does, but I guess you'll hand it to another leader, right?"  
"Possibly. That's if...I do ask her."  
"You both have been with each other for half a year and neither of you are dating. I would recommend to wait a little longer."  
"But...I love her."  
"I know that, but if you want a successful marriage, trust me, patience is the key ingredient."  
"Very well."  
"Okay, this is it. It's time."  
"I'll check the others to see if they got the twins ready."  
"Alright."

Alpha walked towards the bride section and knocked on the door.

"I'm coming in." he announced.

At the exact moment, he noticed no movements had occurred anywhere. However, as he noticed the wedding dresses still hanging in one piece, Alpha sighed as he closed the door.

"Discordia...don't tell me that you're scared of getting married, are you?"  
"Of course not..." one stated  
"Why would we be?" the other inquired.  
"For one, you both aren't dressed with your wedding gown. Second, even if you are, you're hiding away from me to prevent yourself of going to the wedding. Also, if you forgot, I have air as my element. Your presence can't fool me at least."

No response was given.

"He's good."

They both slithered towards the area and sat down.

"Why aren't you two getting ready? You two are getting married."  
"I-I can't go out there."  
"Please don't tell me that you would abandon 'Flash' on the altar?"  
"Don't worry. We'll be back for a while. In about 100 years."  
"No! You'll break his heart if you leave."  
"Why would you say that?He doesn't want us. He'll be relieved when we leave."  
"Do you really expect to believe that?"

"No, but..."  
"Just look at us. How can we expect love from him? We're monsters and he's beautiful."

"I know you two are different, but seeing my brother happy is the amazing thing I've seen in my life. Though you two are different, no other has more love than you two."  
"You really expect us to believe that?"  
"Unless you are stating that you both don't love him, then I can call off the wedding."  
"What? NO! We do love him more than anything you can never imagine. If we didn't, then our plan for takeover would take place. If we didn't, then we would've used the swords against you bearers."  
"If you do love him, then what are you two waiting for?"

No response was given. They thought for a moment and realized that they didn't need to hide over something they love so much. With one moment, they both snapped their fingers and became ready for the wedding. However, in a few moments, as they stood outside the entrance, their anxiety came back carefully.

"Why did you talk me into this?" Cordelia asked.  
"I didn't. You talked yourself into this."  
"Don't you dare bail on him."  
"Of...of course."  
As Cordelia stood there in fear, she started to shake desperately.  
"I...I can't do this..."  
"Are you scared, Discordia?" Sabrina asked in a beautiful dress.

"No, I'm not!"

"She's scared of the wedding?"  
"How can you be so calm about this?"  
"Because, genius, I wasn't created with fear."  
"Right...Do you think he'll change his mind?"  
"He's not going to. Alpha, are you ready?"  
"Yes...of course..."

The music began as the two lead Delilah and Cordelia towards the aisle and as they did so, Cordelia started to walk back towards exile again.

"What if he doesn't love me?" Cordelia thought to herself. "What if he ran away from my hideousness? What if..."

As she turned to the side, she noticed Shiloh standing there in his best robe an elf would wear. In happiness, Shiloh smiled towards them and waved lightly on the side. Without thinking, she started to float towards the air and walk towards him.

"He's...beautiful..."  
"Snap out of it master." Delilah stated, "We're being watched, remember?"  
"Sorry."  
They walked towards the end of the aisle as Alpha and Sabrina handed the brides to Shiloh.  
"My friends," Beta, the leader replied, "we all come to celebrate Discordia and Shiloh in unity. Had there been any more love than these two that difference had shared that one shall never leave. If many believe that love conquers all, this is a perfect example of one's heart."  
Beta glanced towards Shiloh and continued.

"Do you, Shiloh, take Discordia as your beloved wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward till the ends of time?"  
"I do."  
Beta smiled and glanced at Discordia.  
"Do you, Discordia, take Shiloh as your beloved husband, have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward till the ends of time?"

Expecting a response, Cordelia only felt deep inside the eyes of the Water Bearer. She didn't know how long it was until Delilah nudged her to the side.  
"Master?"  
"Huh? Oh, yes! I do."

Beta giggled and spoke in elven tongue. As the rings landed lightly on the twins and himself, the white string landed towards them.

"I now pronounce thee, husband and wife, you may now..."  
Before he could finish his sentence, Cordelia kissed him deep as Delilah and the group turned aside.

"Kiss the groom?"  
"Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo!" Alpha cheered in his language.

Other elves agreed and clapped for their wedding. Delilah tapped her master by the side and glanced at him. Cordelia moved aside while she allowed Delilah to kiss him. As their happiness enjoyed, the evening came. The musicians played music to allow couples to join the bride and groom. No party could they ever enjoy, however, as they planned to leave, a familiar bird came nearby.

"Zoom!" Shiloh cried.  
"Congrats newly weds. I wish for your lives happy and everlasting."  
"I want to thank you for all this." Shiloh thanked  
"What are you talking about? I never told you about it." Cordelia asked.  
"You see, before accepting the deal you provided, I asked Zoom for advice of my decisions. When he mentioned that I can make you happy by my kindness and we would be happy together. Thank you."

While he hugged Cordelia, Delilah thought carefully of what Cordelia stated.  
"Master, what do you mean by not telling him about it?"  
"I...I went to Zoom for advice and he mentioned that if you two worked together...you would...Wait a minute. You set us up?"

"Guilty as charged, but if I didn't let you three lead you to the right path, none of you would see the happy ending, wouldn't you?"  
He flew away from them, leaving all three of them speechless.  
"He...He tricked us?!" Cordelia and Shiloh responded in unison.

"Shut it, you two." Delilah stated while smacking behind their heads. "Didn't each of you want a happy ending?"  
Cordelia and Shiloh glanced at each other and calmed down for a moment.

"I suppose so."  
The party continued until it was time for their departure.  
"I believe you girls forgot something." Shiloh inquired.  
"What?"  
He pointed their hands, only for them to recall their bouquets still in their possessions.  
"What about them?"  
"You toss them away for another future bride's luck."  
"Why should we?"  
"Girls..."

"Fine."

Before the carriage moved on, Delilah looked towards the women, waiting to get a bouquet.

"Do you girls want this?"  
"YEAH!" the women shouted.

"Then, fetch."  
At that moment, Delilah tossed the bouquet towards the Everlasting Falls, allowing some of the girls whimper.  
"Delilah!"  
"What?"  
"When you throw a bouquet, you toss it behind you. You can't find out who will catch it."  
"Let me try."

Cordelia looked towards the women, waiting to get a bouquet. Instead of tossing the second to the Everlasting Falls, she looked in front, allowing the bouquet fly behind her. However, instead of the women catching the bouquet, Cordelia secretly used her magic to disappear.

"Cordelia, what are you..."  
"What? Can't I choose?"  
She snapped her fingers allowing the bouquet to land on Sabrina's lap.

"You caught the bouquet, master." Pike replied. "Does that mean..."  
She and Alpha glanced at each other, blushed.

"Um, not quite there yet, Pike."

Pike shrugged as he waved goodbye towards the group. Sabrina and Alpha smiled towards each other for a hug, but mistakenly read each other wrong and kissed instead. Shocked to kiss each other for the first time, the two lovers didn't care. Sabrina and Alpha glanced at the direction of the carriage as it strolled through their castle. As they reached their destination, Shiloh noticed changes the castle. It became brighter and bigger.

"Girls, what's this all about?"  
"Well, since we thought we would have a future together..."  
"...we decided to change things up a bit."

They opened the door and the castle itself became like home, with a few dimensional rooms here and there. However, as they entered in one of the main rooms, there rose the Wisdom tree he planted the first day.

"You guys have the tree here? Why?"  
"For wisdom, of course."  
"How else can we find out what we need?"  
"Without our man to take care of."  
"Oh...well...thank you."

They continued to look all around and heard noise.

"What the..."  
"What are they doing here?"  
"They are going to help out with my music performances."

"They'll what?"  
"Come on. How else will I have my passion shine as before."  
"But them?!"  
"Now, now. If you want this to work, let me have my passions and I'll let you girls have yours. Which by the way, what are your passions?"

"Our..."  
"...what?"  
"Passion. You know, a strong or extravagant fondness, enthusiasm, or want for anything?"  
The two looked at each other and looked at him.  
"There is one passion..."  
"...we truly want."  
"What is it?"  
"It's down that room."

He looked toward their direction and noticed an unfamiliar door. As he walked towards the door, the two disappeared out of his sight.

"Girls?"  
"In here."  
"Here?"

"The royal chambers."  
He glanced inside and noticed that the room was amazing and can see the entire land from their area. As he started to touch the bed, he became trapped between two figures that wouldn't get him up. He knew that as a married man, he would stay special towards them.

"Is this what you want..."  
"...to live happily ever after?"  
"With you two, it's worth it."

They kissed him and with their powers, the curtain and door closes and they lived happily ever after.


	13. COD - Lunar Moon

As promised, I would start a new chapter with this series. To those who are reading this now, this will have a very different segment where the original writer had provided. Please enjoy this work and review! *

It has been half a year since their marriage and the relationship of the three continued to bloom. The differences of both Discordia and the bearers had long been in the past and the peace in the land remained the same. On a bright sunny morning, Delilah and Cordelia, otherwise known as Discordia, woke up from their beds and realized that their husband was not by their side.

"Where is he?" Cordelia asked.

Cordelia was the one that fell in love with him first and had a rough past in her youth.

"Why worry about him?" Delilah proclaimed, "He's fine."

Delilah was the other one which Cordelia created several years ago when feeling alone.

"How would you know?"

"He left a note."

As Delilah pointed out the note by the night stand, Cordelia sighed in relief and tried to grab the paper with her magic, but to no avail. Delilah sighed and started to use hers to get it, but to her standpoint, she couldn't do so either. While they sat on their beds powerless, they heard someone come in. A tall, broad human held a platter of food walked in and smiled.

"Oh, good morning my dear." the human replied.

"Shiloh," Delilah stated. "Could you be a dear and ask why we are powerless again?"

"I'm not sure. Is there a problem with your magic again?" he asked as he placed the plate on the night stand.

"It seems like it." Cordelia answered.

"Has this happened before?"

"Not since last month." Delilah stated.

"That's strange. I should ask Leo to check this situation."

"He did and he stated and I quote: 'Nothing is wrong with them. It is just a standard hiccup.'"

"If it's happening every month, then this doesn't seem like it's nothing."

"Then what would you suggest?"

"I would like to know what is wrong with both of my wives. Is that hard to ask?"

"Maybe it is since you had no right to ask us for what we want." Delilah argued as her magic inside started to grow. "If you wanted a perfect woman for all eternity, then fine with me. However, we had cared about you so much that all we need is peace and QUIET!"

As she yelled, the dark magic burst and went towards the ceiling. Both Shiloh and Cordelia looked up and noticed that the magic was in them but it comes out based on feelings.

"Shiloh?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes?"

"Get Leo and your brother here."

In agreement, Shiloh quickly ran to get his two friends, Alpha the elf and Leo the wizard. As moments passed, the three of them came into their home.

"What happened, brother?"

"Same thing, but worse."

"Oh dear."

"Allow me to check their magic pulse. Maybe it's another hiccup."

As he used his wand, Alpha held his hand towards him.

"No. It's far worse than a hiccup."

"What do you mean?"

"Nature can tell me what it is."

As the elf sat down gently towards the ground, he was able to use his inner power of air to tell him what he knows. From what he was able to see, there were two small creatures within and in the future, their destiny was so great that it could not be described in words. As the power slowly died down, he also noticed a small vision within that his brother that he loved was killed in action, but doesn't state how. While being stuck in the air itself, he could see different things in the future that he could not escape at all.

"Brother?" a voice replied.

Alpha stopped his inner power and looked at his adopted brother. At first, he didn't love him when Shiloh came into the world when he was young due to being different, but as time passed, he cared about him. He had to take full responsibility as the next leader of the elf clan.

"What did you see?" Shiloh asked.

"They do not have a hiccup. They are with child."

"What?!" all four of them blurted out.

"That's impossible." Leo replied. "They cannot be with child if birth is only brought together through the stars until the ninth of the white moon."

"True, but Shiloh is not from this world. Plus, you are speaking about Discord- I mean, Delilah and Cordelia, who have unique powers than ours. Their births possibly are different from our traditional births."

"That means..." Shiloh stated.

"...both of us are..." Delilah continued.

"...pregnant?" Cordelia finished.

"Yes."

All three of them became shocked and never in Shiloh and Cordelia's life had they smiled so big. Delilah, however, was not pleased with this matter. When Alpha and Leo left later that day, Delilah and Cordelia sat on their beds alone while Shiloh went to the Wisdom tree to water the plant. That particular tree brought both together since he first agreed to be their husband that they would cherish the gift always. For a few moments, Delilah could constantly hear Cordelia giggling and seen her smile within a few inches away.

"I can't believe it." Cordelia quietly stated. "I'm a mother and an aunt all at once!"

"That's nothing to celebrate about." Delilah replied.

"Why do not like the news, Delilah?"

"The thought of another creature in me is not something I would appreciate seeing; also, the thought of holding something like that until the ninth of the white moon with no magic, I can't stand it."

"I know it isn't easy to have something in you, but you love Shiloh, don't you?"

"I do."

"Then, he's the reason you need to celebrate about. To be the mother of his child and an aunt."

After the thought of being a mother came in, Delilah then started to appreciate a little, but she knew it will take time to get use to. Months passed and the ninth moon was close at hand. Since the twins' magic was vulnerable, Shiloh worked as hard as he could for not only being a composer for his orchestra, but also a husband and an errand boy for his wives. The day came and the girls, surprised and tired, had a baby shower thrown from Shiloh's friends to celebrate the newborn children.

"Why are you giving us gifts for our child?" Delilah asked.

"Is it not proper to have a gift for your adorable children to have?" Raiden the satyr inquired.

"True, but we thought that all of you didn't appreciate us?"

"Appreciate you two?" Peter the hobbit stated. "Why would we when you married our best friend?"

"I believe Peter is trying to say is," Sabrina, another wizard replied, "Though we were once enemies, we all need to let the past be gone and allow us to continue to a brighter future."

"Speaking of which," Peter continued. "how's the life between you and Alpha?"

Ever since the wedding, Alpha and Sabrina's life had changed for the better that made Pike's lessons become easy for him to accomplished.

"They've been great, right master?" Pike answered with glee. "I mean, they would be closer of being together as husband and wife someday."

"Now, now, Pike." Alpha stated. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. True, we have spend much time together, but until we are in full agreement, then we can think about the future."

"Are you girls having a boy or girl?" Pike asked.

"As of now, we do not know what our children will become." Cordelia stated as she rubbed her belly.

"Whichever the case," Delilah continued. "We'll be aright with the child of our husband."

"Thank you, darlings!" Shiloh stated.

As expected, when he hugged Delilah and Cordelia, the gang started to awe, but noticed that both of the twins felt a shock in their bodies.

"Ouch!" they stated in unison.

"What's wrong?"

"The moon..." Delilah stated while breathing

"Is it white?" Cordelia finished.

Not knowing if it is, Shiloh quickly went towards the window and noticed that the moon with different colors as another circle started to come in front of the moon.

"Oh no." Shiloh quietly stated. "Leo..."

Leo came towards him while the girls were feeling pain.

"What do you make of this?"

"This isn't good. It's the Lunar Eclipse."

"What?!"

"This rarely happens. A normal full white moon allows one child born into the land, but a Lunar allows two or more children born into the world."

"That means..."

"...we need to take action, now!"

Both Leo, Sabrina and Shiloh took the twins and led them towards the delivery room of the castle as the rest of the gang sat down to wait for the results. The delivery started as the magic from both started to go out of control.

"Sabrina," Leo called. "You need to tell them to breathe."

"Alright. Cordelia, Delilah, you need to breathe. The way we practiced."

As Sabrina tried to do their breathing exercise, the pain was too much for the two.

"Cordelia, Delilah. Look at me." Shiloh stated. "you need to calm down."

As he held on to the two of them, the pain grew terribly that both screamed with their powers in unison emerged and the birth of their children started to appear. Little did they know that their power came from their hearts and went towards their newborn children with a mark. For a few moments, while waiting, Shiloh noticed a hand started to weaken. He looked and noticed that Cordelia passed out terribly. Delilah, however, was feeling stronger from the push of the child. Afterwards, her hand also started to weaken. Minutes have passed as Cordelia started to open her eyes.

"What...what happened?" she weakly stated.

"You're awake." Shiloh stated with a smile of relief on his face.

"Where...Where's our..."

"We have a boy and a girl."

"Which one is..."

"The boy is yours while the girl's Delilah."

"That's good...and...do they...?"

"He has your smile."

She quietly started to cry as she finally delivered a child. Sabrina then started to walk passed by to see Cordelia's condition.

"She's awake?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Let me show her your child." Sabrina stated as she came close with a blanket to cover.

While preparing to give Cordelia the child, Sabrina then stopped for a moment.

"However, I would forewarn you about an... issue Leo and your brother has found."

"No matter what it is, I will always love my children."

Without hesitation, she shown Cordelia and Shiloh the newborn child. Cordelia did seem a bit surprise about the child's mark on his face. The child had a strange mark that looked like an injury they had received during childbirth. When the child started to open his eyes, only the right eye started to open while the other remained closed.

"Wow." Cordelia stated.

"What is the meaning of this?!" a voice blurted.

Both Cordelia and Shiloh looked and noticed Delilah coming in with her child with the same issue, but with the left eye o


	14. COD - Chaos

As months passed since the lunar eclipse, the gang started to grow. As expected, Alpha and Sabrina were married at the Everlasting Falls, just like Shiloh and Discordia, though the elder elves disapproved the match. Never had a witch marry a royal elf before in the land, however, they would've never gave them the blessing if someone concerned them of the match with a human and the twins. Peter had met a competitor named Rain, which had the same taste of fun as he did and they started to date for a while. Raiden was very fond of a rich maiden named Floral, however, due to being a standard satyr with a high reputation, he was finally able to win her heart out with a special gift: a beautiful emerald from the crystal cave. Darren met his match with a strong-headed warrior from his team named Solar Rae, who was the daughter of her father's army. Though he wasn't a simple type of character as he was, he was able to save her life during training. Leo and Pike, however, were working well as magicians, but it was hard to help out with Discordia's two children. As most creatures can tell, children can become the most difficult task ever.

While months passed, the two children did become a huge hassle and a big challenge for both Shiloh and Discordia. While one took care of the son, the other took care of the daughter, and the other took care of the castle. Even though magic would've saved them time, it was difficult for children to have the same power as the parents. When Shiloh wasn't ready for children as of yet, he was such a natural to them.

One night, as Shiloh was finishing his practice with his orchestra group, he heard cries in the nursery.

"Alright, Rue and Scamp. Hang on."

As he started to go through the nursery, he felt a familiar power from one of the children. As he glanced inside, Rue was using her magic unknowingly. From a distance, she was attempting to scare Scamp to death as the power started to grab his neck.

"Rue!"

Her magic stopped as she glanced at her father. As he stared at her in fear, she started to tear up.

"Calm down, Rue. I'm not mad at you. I'm only don't want you to hurt your brother."

In tears, she glanced towards her father and tried to calm down. Scamp, on the other hand, wanted to feel the same love that Rue was having. In thoughts, he started to show his power the same way as Rue's, but instead, his power started to feel peaceful.

"Scamp..." he replied. "You really like being powerful, don't you?"

Scamp smiled as he gestured for being picked up from his dad. As he carried both on his arms, Shiloh chuckled and smiled lightly.

"You two are truly destined for greatness. Though I know very little of what the future is, I'll always allow you two to make decisions that will be your adventure."

As he continued to rock them to sleep, he started to feel a bit sleepy.

"Speaking of which, I need to go to sleep myself. Why don't you two go back to sleep?"

Though both would've obeyed, their eyes were wide awake.

"Very well, I'll sing you both a song."

He started to grab his leaf and whistled for a moment.

 _It is time for you to sleep._  
 _For this song you both shall keep_  
 _Though your power shall so strong and beautiful_  
 _You shall be all careful._  
 _Since your power's strength is good and is bad_  
 _It can restore one life or make your life sad_  
 _Your life you two have now is your road_  
 _That I may not abode_  
 _So rest your weary eyes to the sky_  
 _And your powers will be incredibly high_  
 _And when you shall arise I'll be here_  
 _So please do not fear..._

As he finished his song, the children were sleeping through and was in peace.

"I love you two." he whispered as he kissed them on their foreheads. "Sweet dreams."

As years came by, the two children grew up strong and powerful as he predicted and had friends with Alpha's children Loraine and Delta, an apprentice of Pike named Silver and a nymph named Dawn. They even were friends with a satyr named Bane. One day was the day changed the life of Discordia forever. It all started at school when they were playing at their playground.

"Hey guys!" Dawn called with her new hair style.  
"Hey Dawn. What's with your hair?" Silver asked terribly.  
"Oh this? I'm glad you noticed Silver. I always wanted to try a different style."  
"It looks like the grim reaper's cousin." Bane replied sarcastically.  
"Oh yeah?!"  
"Guys, chill." Scamp stated. "This isn't making things better if we argue."  
"Sorry, Scamp" Bane and Dawn replied.  
"How do you do it?" Delta asked Scamp.  
"Do what?"  
"Tell them to stop just like that?"  
"It's just his way that he does every time." Rue replied. "Don't bother."  
"But each time I try to do it, they never listen to me."  
"Maybe you don't have the same perspective tone as him~" Loraine replied as she looks at Scamp deeply.  
"Loraine..."  
"So, what do you believe we should do as a team?" Scamp asked as all of them sat on the grass.  
"Well, we can try out new spells Loraine and I have worked on."  
"Last time we did that, Delta, my hair looked like a scrawny tree." Dawn complained.  
"Well, how about trying out for the archery team?" Silver asked. "I always wanted to try out."  
"I'd like to do that as well. What do you guys think?"  
"I'm game."  
"But what about you and your sis? Coach won't let you in due to your...you know." Dawn replied.  
"I'm sure we'll manage." Rue replied. "I mean, the coach isn't going to let us down because of that."  
"Then it's settled. We all will try out for the archery team."

In agreement, all of them started to get to the archery station to sign up and all waited there for practice. While sitting there, two elves came to the sign up and waited as well, but disgusted group.

"Well, well, well," one of them replied. "If it isn't the Goon Losers!"  
"What you losers doing here?"  
"For your information," Rue replied as she stood up. "We all signed up for being apart of the archery team."  
"Really? Well, if you haven't read, it's for elves only!"  
"Not true." Silver replied softly.  
"You got something to say?"  
"Chill." Dawn replied. "What did he ever do to you?"  
"Grow back into a tree, water nymph! No one was asking you."  
"What's going on here?"  
"Coach, these goons are wanting to try out for the team?"  
"Is that so? I would love to see that."

At that moment, each member were given a bow and arrow to try out for a single mark.

"You all know the rules. No magic, no cheating, and do not miss your target."

Silver agreed and started to rise his bow and arrow. In a moment, he couldn't concentrate the mark. He was shaking in fear since he has not stood very well with crowds. In a deep breath, he let go of the arrow and he barely made a target shot.

"Pretty decent for a wizard. Didn't I mention no spells?"  
"I used no spells sir. I only took a deep breath."  
"That may as well been an actual spell... I may appreciate the greatest magicians in our land, but using a simple spell for one arrow to shoot, that's pretty low."  
"With all due respect, sir." Rue replied. "He used no spell."  
"That's right. You can tell if he did use it or not, right mutt?"  
"Sir, is it my turn to go?"  
"Not now, nymph. Let's see if this mutt here can really make her mark with her eyes closed."  
"Very well. If I make the target, you let us all in."  
"Fair enough, but if you miss, then all of you leave."  
"You're on."

She grabbed her sash and wrapped her eyes twice, not being able to see anything. She pulled the arrow, not knowing where the target laid. With one moment, one of the two started shooting pebbles at her. Though she needed concentration, Rue couldn't move without risking them being apart of the team. Scamp noticed this matter and went towards the elf members to ask them politely to stop.

"Is it alright if you guys stop? She needs concentration."  
"Stay out of this, mutt!" He stated as he pushed him towards the ground.  
"Scamp!" Lorraine cried.

Scamp started to feel pain and at that moment, as if she could tell, Rue used the magic within to trap the elves with crystal gems. She shot the arrow and had made her target. When she turned around with the sash removed, she saw Scamp trying to cover the bruise before his sister found out.

"How dare you..." she stated.

In rage, her inner power started to grow and the other eye she had closed started to open. When the right eye appeared, it was as black as night and all started to shake in fear.

" **HOW DARE YOU!** "

At that moment, her hand created a web, letting them stay trap in the crystals.

" **YOU HARM MY BROTHER, YOU HAVE ME TO MESS WITH! THAT WAS A BIG FAT MISTAKE!** "

In fear, the elves tried to get out, but it was too strong for the both of them to break free. Scamp and the gang did notice the huge change they had seen from Rue. Though she didn't appreciate her brother, there was something inside her that proved that she cared for him only a bit. As rage started to grow, the magic started to become worse.

"We got to stop her!" Scamp cried out.  
"But how?" Bane called out. "Her power's too strong!"  
"Can't you stop him with your magic, Silver?" Dawn asked.  
"I can't freeze magic! I haven't been trained that way yet!"  
"Scamp, why don't you stop her?" Delta asked.  
"I'll try."

He quickly started to get towards her, though it was seemingly difficult.

"Sis! Please stop! They didn't mean to harm me!"  
" **HARM YOU?!** " she roared.

At that moment, Rue turned towards Scamp, seeing her right side black as night. It was his first time that his sister's right side shook him in fear.

" **THEY DIDN'T JUST HARM YOU. THEY MADE FUN OF YOU! MOCKED YOU! AND MADE OUR NAME A LAUGHING STOCK! JOIN ME, BROTHER AND TOGETHER WE SHALL MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT THEY DONE!** "

She laugh hysterically, allowing more power to spread drastically. Without thinking, Scamp was only about a few inches away for him to grab her by the hand when all of a sudden, the teacher came in with magic cuffs.

"Rue!"

With that sound, Rue's right eye closed, allowing her and her magic go down. Scamp's hand was away from hers and glanced at the coach. The teacher was not happy with the disaster that occurred inside the station. That same afternoon, the children sat down close to the door, hearing the conference held in the elf counsel. Shiloh had also attended the meeting when he was in the middle of practice with his group. He knew that if Discordia came to the meeting, they would fear for their lives.

"Those creatures tried to kill the children."  
"Elder, you must understand. They don't mean to harm anyone."  
"NO! Punish them! Execute them! Do something to those demonic monsters!"

Hearing those words in front of Shiloh made him very angry. He drew his sword, allowing the elves shake in fear.

"How dare you called my children monsters!"  
"Shiloh, place your sword back in its rightful place. There shall be no war set upon due to this matter."

The sword he held returned to its rightful place once more as he tried to calm down.

"Based on this matter, I cannot harm the children since they are apart of the clan, therefore, the twins will be highly responsible of cleaning up the mess. As for those two elf children, since they caused the ability to begin with this matter, they shall not be placed in the archery team until further notice. Dismissed."

As all of them walked away, Shiloh went towards the children. From what he saw in their eyes, they were not very pleased of the decision and the look he gave them. Shiloh took a deep breath and sat next to them for a talk.

"Kids, this has been the fifth meeting I had to see the elder elves of your magic. The small mishaps here and there I can get use to, but this? What were you thinking?"  
"Well..."  
"It's my fault, daddy." Scamp admitted. "I took action of getting those bullies to stop."  
"Scamp..."  
"I couldn't stand there while they were hurting my sister."  
"I know, but allowing you to take action caused more harm to others in the process."  
"He shouldn't have stopped them in the first place."  
"Rue!"  
"Then I would've taught them a lesson!"  
"Violence doesn't solve anything, but fleeing doesn't either. Next time, let an older authority take care of the matter."  
"Coach didn't do anything when they tossed stones at me!"  
"I know he didn't. If that happens again, in any place, let the older authority handle the matter. Understand?"  
"Yes sir." they both replied.  
"Now, since you both have a mess to clean up, tell you what: if any of you can clean the best without using magic, I will treat both of you with a special surprise. Deal?"

With a smile on their face, they hugged their father and went towards work. He knew that he had to tell his wives about what happened today, but they may or may not enjoy it one bit. Meanwhile, as they went towards the store, the girls noticed their friends nearby. Thinking that they hated them for being scary, Scamp started to hide behind his father.

"You need to learn to stand up against your fears."  
"But what if they hate us?"  
"Then you'll know that without expecting to hide forever."

They both walked towards their friends as Scamp feared their judgments.

"Hey guys."  
"I'm sorry for scaring you guys with that magic. If you don't want to hang out with us again..."  
"What makes you say that?"  
"Aren't you mad at us?"  
"We're friends, aren't we? We all stick together. No matter what!"

They smiled for the moment and continued to hang out with each other. Shiloh smiled for the moment and recognized the similarities he and Discordia had together. Whenever she did something crazy or bad, he was able to forgive them no matter how bad she went towards.


	15. COD - Maria the Morph

That night, at the castle, Shiloh went to talk to Delilah and Cordelia regarding about today as the children fell fast asleep. While he talked about the incident, Delilah was about to laugh her head off about her daughter wanting to teach them a lesson, but Cordelia thought carefully.

"Well?" Shiloh asked.

"They got what they deserve." Delilah responded.

"Delilah." Cordelia snapped.

"What? They did."

"Even so, they have that same resemblance of you two a bit too much. Doesn't that concern you even one bit?" Shiloh asked.

"Well, they are our children, if you forgot."

"That's why I'm worried about them."  
"Are you regretting of having our children?!"

"No! That's not what I mean. I love them both as much as you two, but it's their power that I'm concerned of. It's getting out of control. If this continues, they may end up like you two did before."

"That won't happen." Cordelia stated.  
"How can you be sure about that?"

"Because if you forgot, they're your child as well. They may have our power, but they have your great heart."

"So we can tell if they go out of control with their powers, they won't end up in that road we left years ago."

"I just hope you two are right."

"Come on, you big goof. Just relax. They'll be fine."

Later that night as the castle was calm and peaceful, Scamp started to feel a bit different in his dream. He saw darkness all around him and noticed many children making fun of him. In fear, he wanted them to stop, but it didn't happen. Without thinking, his left eye started to open and dark magic like his sister started to appear. Before he harmed anyone, Scamp quickly woke up and started to sweat terribly. Since he feared of sleeping again, Scamp went towards the Lake of Sorrows and sat down to feel the breeze.

"Son..." a voice replied.

He turned around and noticed his mother nearby.

"Hey mom."

"Did you have another bad dream?"

He nodded.

"You want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"I understand."

"Why are you here, mom? Did you have a bad dream too?"

"No. I can tell when my child needs me here."

"Why was I born with magic, mom when I can't use it?"  
"Well, sometimes, magic can be used on regular basis. Often, magic can appear on rare occasions."

"I just don't want it on rare occasions."

"I know. Your magic may not have come as of yet. I didn't have mine when I was your age. Now, look at me now. Happily married with a gorgeous child."

"But...after seeing sis, I..."

"I know. It does seem scary, but don't worry. It won't effect you if you keep your heart pure."

"Ok."

"Now, why don't we get you to bed?"

"Can we see the tree tonight, mom?"

"I'm not quite sure if your father wants you to see it as of yet, dear."  
"I know, but I can't sleep without a song from the leaves."

"I'll sing you a lullaby when we get to bed."

"Ok."

They both went towards the room and true to her word, she whistled on the leaf as Shiloh did before and caused him to sleep for the moment. Though scared of the dream again, she started to sing the verse differently.

It is time for you to rest.

For this song will be the best

Though your power has not came forth just yet,

Please do not fret.

I know you will have the strongest power

It will allow your enemies all cower

But don't forget to love and forgive

All of the friends you live

So let your weary eyes rest for now

I know your scared, but you'll be happy somehow

If it's something you care and truly love

Care for them as a dove...

When she finished her song, he was asleep. She smiled, kissed him on the forehead and walked to her bed to rest. The next morning, before the sun rose from the eastern sky, he woke up again and ran towards the Shadowy Forest. Though he was scared of being in there at night, he found a way to make his hideout an adventure in mornings.

"Wee! My hideout's okay. No one has ever got in here as of yet. Goodie! Now, I need to practice this magic I have, even if I don't like it at all. Let's see."

He looked at several books Pike allowed him to use and several times, he would get a bit of magic. This time, he wanted to try to create strong and long magic. While he practiced, just a few miles away, there lived in the Chaos Caverns morphs. They were known as dangerous creatures and had the ability to steal their energy. Their ruler, Morpheus, intended to plan an attack on the land, but each time he tried, the elemental swords would stop them from evading. Plus, with Discordia as their ally, it made things harder than ever.

"What must I do?" he asked himself as he pondered for the moment.

While he thought, a woman with shades on her eyes went towards him.

"Dad?" she called out silently.  
"What do you want?!" he abruptly roared.

She squealed and backed away for the moment.

"Sorry if I interrupted your moment, sir. I can return later if you like."

"Oh. Maria. Do not apologize. I give you permission to speak. What is it you want, my dear?"

"I was wondering if...If I can go out hunting?"

"Of course."  
"Really?"  
"Indeed. You're old enough to make your decisions and you are ready to hunt on your own."  
"Thank you."  
"But first, tell me the first rule of hunting for energy."

"To not show your power to others."

"Second?"  
"Be cautious of all creatures."

"Third?"

"Don't trust anyone than your own kind."

"And the motto?"

"Energy lives within us and love is dead."

"Excellent. Since you are a novice hunter, find a young beast or something to steal from and that should savor your moment, but stay away from cities. Some places will not allow you take the energy within us."

"I understand, sir. I won't let you down."

As she walked away, Morpheus whistled for his son, Theo.

"Did you wish to call me, sir?"

"Follow your sister. Make sure no harm comes towards her. She's the main queen of the Morph kind."

"I understand, sir."

As he went towards his sister's room, she removed her shades for the moment to clean her face for a moment.

"Maria!"

"Sorry..."

She placed the shades back on her face.

"Is there something you want before I go hunting?"

"Dad's wanting me to watch over you."  
"Again?"

"Yep. But since I'm a nice guy, I'm giving you a head start and letting you have the time of your life. Go hunt."

"Thanks, bro! You're the best!"

She hugged him and ran towards the woods. As she ran towards the Forest of Forgiveness, she can feel several different kinds of energy all over the place. Before she was able to prepare her strategy of attack, she noticed flowers blooming near a bush.

"What the...?"

While looking, the flower petals fell slightly towards the ground, but float in midair and went towards the direction she had never seen before. Quietly, Maria went slowly towards the scene and noticed Scamp floating in the air, concentrating and balancing the world he stood towards. She had never seen anything like him before. At that moment, she felt something in her chest thump for the first time in years.

"Ouch." she whispered while trying to look away.

A twig snapped suddenly that lost Shiloh's concentration.

"Who's there?" he asked.

Maria couldn't bear to get caught by a mere boy with magic. She had to do something fast. With one quick transformation, she removed her shades, turned into the boy's fear and came out of the bush.

"Sis? What are you doing here?"

"I...Well, I can ask you the same..."

For one moment after turning around, she was enchanted by his one right eye. She had never seen anything like his: blue as calm as the sea and bright as the sun.

"Sis?"

"Sorry. Had short-term for a moment."

"You never get short-term."

"Anyhow, what is all this? Mom and Dad are going to get furious if they knew what you've done."

"But...you told me that I can do this. Besides, Mom and Aunt mentioned that this is the best way to practice magic: out in an open field."

"Well, you're doing a great job working with this junk."

While she started touching things, Scamp noticed that this magic Maria was using was an unknown magic he had never encountered before. Then he knew at that moment, it wasn't his sister at all. As she took another step, he used his magic to wrap her up in a net and turned her upside down.

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Come on, sis. Only you could get out of this one. That is if you were my sister."

Those words "if you were" caught Maria's attention carefully.

"Either you show yourself who you are or further action will be taken."

Though she didn't fear him, her magic started to fade, allowing her two colored eyes appear in front of him. He notice her transformation and was curious of her two colored eyes. As she noticed that her shades were back there, she closed her eyes for protection.

"There. You seen me. Now let me go."

"Whoever said I was letting you go. I may allow you to dangle there for the rest of the night."

"That's not fair. You need to let me go."

"Also, why do you have your eyes closed?"

He was close of touching her face in the net, but she moved away.

"No! Don't touch my eyes or you'll be cursed!"

"I don't think they're cursed. I think they're pretty."

For the first time, she opened one of her eyes and glanced at him.

"Pretty?"

He nodded in agreement. With one move, he used his magic to bring the net down. She never heard anyone call her eyes pretty. Then again, they never wanted to see her face either. As she got out of the net, he smiled and helped her up. She pushed his hand aside as she gets herself up from the ground.

"Why do you care what I look like? You don't know me."  
"I care about them because my eyes are different too."

She glanced carefully at his eyes and noticed his left doesn't open. She became so entranced by his left eye that she couldn't help, but notice that the power he contained inside was too powerful for her to steal. Though she was curious about why it closes all the time, Maria intended to stay with him a bit longer to learn about him.

"I'm afraid we haven't introduced each other. My name's Scamp. Do you have a name?"

"I do, but I'm not allowed to give anyone my name to anyone than my kind. Especially ones that I don't even trust."  
"Then I guess I can give you a name for now."

He walked about for a moment, looking at some of the items as it is. When he wasn't looking, Maria was about to use her energy power to attack him at the back when he noticed the shades.

"Well, since you need this, I guess I can call you Shadi."

"What kind of name is Shadi?"

"Well, you do like your shades so much and since you are a girl, why not?"

"I suppose that would be nice."

Before she was able to ask another question, there came a big beast that roared intentionally towards them. In fear, Maria started to run away, but Scamp stood there still.

"What are you doing? Run!"

"No. Wait."

He walked slowly, opening his left eye. The creature purred like a cat, helping him find the cure of its ruckus. As it left away, Maria, shocked to see him stand up against dangerous creatures like him, started to feel different from normal. When he looked at her, she was able to see the same color eye on the left, but it slowly closed. Though no one will admit the matter, but it seemed like love at first sight for the two strange kinds to fall in love.


	16. COD - Morpheus and Discordia

A little while later, as the remaining family members intended to wake up from bed, Rue noticed his brother missing first. Since she knew her brother well, she quickly went to his hideout to let tell him of breakfast. At the same time, Theo was close to the same place Maria was at when he noticed a boy talking to her when she wasn't changed and without her shades. Thinking that she was cursing him with those eyes, he hid in the shadows to see what other mishaps may occur.

"What other magic spells do you do here apart from controlling time and space thing you did?"

"I can do little things for now. My sister says I need to train if I want to become powerful."

"I can see why."

When Theo was being trance at this new interaction, he felt a vine near his shoulders, trapping him completely.

"Don't you dare mess with my brother." a voice replied softly.

He turned around, noticing Rue's green left eye. Theo had never noticed anything so beautiful before. However, since she was interfering his cover.

"I don't know who you are or what you are, but if you intend to harm my brother in any way, so help me..."

"Get off me!"

Theo used his energy magic to destroy the vines, allowing him to attack her. Scamp and Maria heard the noise and looked towards that direction. Rue and Theo started to attack each other due to misunderstanding. However, when they both wanted to stop their siblings, the elder children attacked each other with different energy ball. The balls collided towards each other allowing a loud sound be heard. From that sound, both parents from both sides heard the noise.

"What was that?" Discordia asked in unison.

"It sounds like an explosion nearby." Shiloh stated.

"But who would..." Delilah asked.

Before she was able to finish, they sensed danger coming from their children.

"What is it?" Shiloh asked.

"Stay here..." Cordelia replied.

"...We'll be right back." Delilah finished.

They both disappeared, without answering Shiloh's question. Meanwhile, back at Scamp's hideout, Scamp and Maria were calming their siblings down before anything bad happened.

"Sis! Calm down!" Scamp cried.

"Don't cause chaos here, you fool!" Maria yelled.

"Stay away from that foul beast!" both Rue and Theo replied while pulling them to the side.

"I'm afraid it's time for us to go." Rue sternly stated.

"But sis..."

"No buts. Those monsters are..."  
"Monsters?!" Theo roared abruptly.

He went towards the ground to steal the deep energy within. It started to destroy part of the field Scamp worked on, but that didn't stop Rue. She used her magic to protect them from the energy he was absorbing. When she couldn't hold them any longer, Discordia came in the scene, using their magic to punch the ground and allow the energy knock Theo over.

"Brother!" Maria cried.

"Mom?!" Rue and Scamp called out.

Delilah and Cordelia, without answering their children, prepared another attack to push them back towards the Chaos Caverns. By the time they attacked, Morpheus stopped it with his magic protection warp.

"Morpheus..."

"Discordia..."

"I see you..."

"...haven't changed."

"Neither have you two."

"It looks as though that your slaves attempted to attack the forest as if it was their own punch bag?"

"I'll have you know that these slaves as you refer to are my own children and heirs to the throne."

Before he can brag about his children's special gifts, he could sense powerful energy around the children and from Discordia.

"And I suppose those runts are your children as well?"

"They are..."  
"...and we are proud of them."

"But who's the father?"

Discordia didn't reply. The children knew that the parents were tense between each other that they didn't ask.

"Leave at once..."

"...and no harm will come to you."  
"What if I said no? We were friends once, you know?"

Cordelia walked towards to fight Morpheus, but Delilah blocked her path for a moment.

"We once were, but if you want to keep your title as ruler..."

"Very well."

He dragged the two children away while Discordia took the children towards the castle. Scamp and Maria looked at each other one last time. Though he as surprisingly sad to see her go with the two colored eyes and her with his blue right eye, they knew that now wasn't a good time to say good bye. As both Rue and Scamp sat down on the table later that afternoon, Discordia wasn't a happy mother to mess with. After Shiloh heard what they saw in the forest this morning, he tried his best to calm them down.

"What were you two hanging around with Morphs?"

"What's a Morph?"

"They are dangerous creatures that change into your worst fears and has the ability to steal energy from you. Which was exactly what those two were doing to the both of you."

"I wasn't hanging around with one. He was! I was protecting him from them."

"But she wasn't bad. I promise you."  
"They seem good to you at first, but once they have your trust, they'll turn a 180 and they'll be as bad enough to take your life in one swipe."

"And you said Morpheus was with them?" Shiloh asked.

"Indeed."

"How do you know so much about them?"

Delilah sighed and Cordelia started to speak.

"He's the reason Delilah was created and Discordia was born."

"But I thought it was due to greed and power that Discordia was born."

"It was, but if it wasn't for the encouragement that we got from him, we..."

She growled loudly, allowing her hatred tears started to fall. Delilah looked at Shiloh since she knew that it wasn't worth asking much details of her past. He went towards Cordelia to cheer them up.

"I know it isn't easy, but if you think about it, what he did to help you become what you were then allowed you to become the women I fell in love with."

"Shiloh..."  
"I know I don't appreciate Morpheus as much as you do, but I'll help as much as I can to not allow them to harm anyone of my friends and family as head of the house."

"Very well."

"As for the children, however..."

"I did no such thing: I am telling the truth. I was only protecting brother from those nasty creatures."

"Rue, though you have been my brave daughter, I want you to become a strong leader and to become more responsible."

"For punishment..."

"...what would it be?"

"You are both grounded for a week and don't mention about your meet with the Morphs."

"Fine." Rue responded as she stormed to her room.

Scamp, however, only was curious about her. If they are dangerous as they seem, then why didn't she attack him? The same conversation came about in the Chaos Caverns when Morpheus tortured his children.

"May I remind you of the rules again, you two?"  
"No sir..."

"Then why have you broke those simple rules?!"

"I went to find her after she disappeared from my range, sire."  
"SILENCE!"

A whip attacked Theo, feeling pain struck towards his face. Maria glanced towards her father without her shades. In rage, he whipped her as well, allowing her eyes to shut tightly.

"I never want to see those cursed eyes again!"

"Yes sir..."

When he mentioned her eyes being cursed, she then recalled Scamp and his time-space magic.

"I should exile both of you to the deepest part of the land until you shall die of energy..."

They both quake in fear since their father did had the right to do so as ruler.

"However..." he continued, "I believe you two have a way to get through towards the plan I had intended."  
"Plan, sire?" Theo asked.

"Exactly. Maria."

"Sir?" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Did you spend your tedious time with that boy?"

"I did."

"Tell me as much as you know."

"Well, his name is Scamp. He has powerful magic..."  
"Powerful?"

"Yes. He was able to balance time and space. I seen it through my...shades. It was unlike anything I have ever seen."

"I see. It seems as though he is truly the son of Discordia, which means he has more power than we can ever imagine."

"Sir..." Theo called out.  
"What?!"  
"Who's Discordia?"

"They're mischievous creatures who can change into any element they want, but they've been reformed by some weakling though I don't know who that is. Be grateful, children, for not having hearts. We cannot allow specific energy that can allow us to fall into dust and die. Energy gives us power. If we receive love as energy, it will allow us to fall into our doom, as it shall for those fools."

Not knowing what schemes their father has in store for the kingdom, he continued on.

"Due to the trust that he has for you, Maria, you'll be the key to unlock the door and once he gives you that opportunity, take it!"

"The energy within him?!"  
"Yes! With his energy, not even Discordia can stop all of us from taking over the land."

Morpheus laughed his head off so much for the plan becoming successful. He wanted revenge on the two so much that no power on earth can stop them. However, in defense, Maria thought about it for a moment. If she was able to take the energy he has within him, then she'll kill him.

"No! I won't let you harm him!" she defended with her eyes opened.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

A whip struck her again, allowing her eyes to close again. Theo became shocked of her response of the matter. Maria cleared her throat and intended to explain.

"I mean, he's only a kid. Can't we just let him be?"

"No...if we don't get that chance now, we are unable to rule this kingdom as the dominant race. You understand?"

"Yes sir. But why can't..."

"What is our motto?"  
"Energy lives within us and love is dead."

"Good. Remember that, children. True energy lives within us and love is dead. Once that is in your brains, you'll understand the purpose of our lives. Now, you may return to your rooms and place those shades on your face!"

They both went towards their room to heal the wounds they had received. Morpheus went towards the captain and prepared for the attack and allowed the plan to go through. It seemed like he wanted revenge on not only the living beings in the land, but also Discordia due to a certain past life. When Maria had just placed the shades back on, she glanced at the mirror to see her eyes once more. Hearing the boy's compliment allowed her to blush and another thump came from her once more. Thinking that it was from the whips, she forgot about him and relaxed for the rest of the day. A week had passed by as Scamp and the gang sat down near the lake after finishing their work at the stadium. Coach never allowed them to enter the stadium and so their archery dream went down the drain.

"Now what should we do?" Delta asked.

"We can try combat." Bane suggested. "I know Rue would be interested in that stuff."

"True, but you'd be beat before you get to her." Silver replied.

"What about painting?" Dawn asked. "I hear there's a competition for the best art next week."

"Not sure. What do you think, Scamp?" Loraine asked.

As she looked at him, Scamp only looked at the river and thought so much about his new friend.

"Scamp..." Silver called to him. "You okay?"

"Uh...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't talked in a while since you guys were un-grounded." Delta asked.  
"I guess...I just have things on my mind lately."

"Like what?"

He was about to state about what they saw the other day, but noticed Rue glaring at him from the side. He almost forgot that he was unable to talk about their meeting to other creatures, not even his friends.

"Nothing...forget I said anything."

They all looked at him suspicious, but he laughed lightly as he calmly sigh.

"Please excuse me a minute."

He walked away, allowing the group to look at each other for a moment.

"What's wrong with him?" Loraine asked.

As they pondered about him walking alone, Rue glanced at him to the side. She knew that he was thinking of her, but didn't expect him to understand what those creatures are capable of. Scamp glanced at the water, thinking about her. As if, by magic, his left eye started to appear once more, but instead of black as his sister, it was a normal pupil. He didn't know why it was so, but it was strange to see the actual eye different from normal. He had a lot of questions on his mind and he knew that he needed answers: Morphs.


	17. COD - Secret Meeting

Later that same day, Maria was practicing her energy ball and aiming towards her target, but each time she tried, the target doesn't always hit the spot.

"Why can't I hit my target?" she asked herself.  
"It's because you're cursed!" a morph replied.

She turned aside and noticed a few morphs who also were practicing disgusted of her.

"You're the future ruler and you can't even aim at your target? What a waste."  
"She's cursed, even without her shades."  
"At least, Morpheus would be able to do is allow a true king rule the Morph kingdom, since a queen cannot be able to morph creatures out of will."

They laughed so hard and walked away. Maria, not intending to allow their words to affect her, removed her shades and glanced at the target. She took a deep breath and aimed at the target. While doing so, her mind allowed her to remember Scamp and his time space magic. It was so beautiful that her power started to grow so much that allowed her target be exact, maybe even more.

"What the..."

As she tried to find out why she was able to grow, his face appeared in her mind.

"Why is he on my mind? He's just a stupid boy!"

Not knowing that if it was the eyes that caught her attention or the power he used to allow himself appear in her thought, but she couldn't get to him due to the earlier incident she had today.

"I need to see him again."

At that moment, Maria decided: she'll leave at night and see him once more without any problems at all. That night, Scamp tossed and turned so much that he could barely sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about her. He walked by the window sill, gazing in the night sky to remember that girl with two different colors.

"Shadi..."

While he pondering about her, a knock came from the door. He turned around and noticed his father coming in with some cookies and milk in a tray.

"Hi dad."  
"Something's bothering you?" he asked while placing the tray to his side.

He didn't respond.

"It's that Morph girl, isn't it?"

He nodded his head for a moment.

"Is it something worth talking about?"

He shook his head. At that exact moment, while Rue was going to bed, she heard the conversation with Scamp and Shiloh.

"You know, when I met your mother, many people told me that I should stay away from them."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. At first, I would've agreed, but after knowing them so much, they were not at all as bad as they seem."  
"What made it happen?"  
"Friendship and trust. With that, you'll have the opportunity to learn more about the person more than anything you can ever imagine."  
"Thanks daddy, but I don't think Mom or Aunt see it that way."  
"I know. They may intend to harm that poor Morph."  
"Dad, if it's not a problem, why does Morpheus want to know who you are?"  
"From what I have seen, Morpheus finds the weakest point of any creature and use it against them. Since your mother and aunt know that they want me safe, they don't mention or let me be around them."  
"Okay. Thanks dad."  
"Get some sleep, son. We got a long day tomorrow."

Shiloh hugged him to sleep for comfort. Rue, being so disgusted by her brother and the love Shiloh gave him, started to walk away and went to bed. Later on, he rose up and walked towards the window once more. Just as soon as he opened the window, something went towards him for an attack. In fear, he didn't know who that was, but he couldn't scream since his mouth was covered.

"If you scream your head off, I will be caught." Maria replied in a stern tone.  
"Shadi?" he muffled.

After hearing the muffle, she looked down, only to see Scamp on her grasp.

"Scamp? What are you doing?"

He muffled for a moment, allowing Maria to remove her hand off his mouth.

"I-I live in this room. Besides, I couldn't sleep."  
"You couldn't sleep?"

He nodded his head.

"Huh. You and me both." she silently stated.  
"Why are you here anyways?"  
"I want to know more about your magic."  
"Are you nuts?! You know my family has power to destroy you, right?"  
"Then why did you think I came at night? Please Scamp."  
"No. What if you try to take my powers away?"  
"If that would've been the case, I would've done it differently than seeing you."

He pondered for a moment while she stated that matter. She did have a good point.

"Fine. On one condition."  
"Condition?"  
"You tell me what I want to know and I'll show you what I know."

Though she didn't want to break another rule of her father's, Maria tried to think of another route.

"Why should I tell you anything when you're not my kind?"  
"It seems like you know me and my parents."

Before she could argue, there was a sound coming in near his door. As quick as she could, she disappeared.

"Wait!"

The door flung opened when he reached out his hand.

"Brother?"  
"Sis! What are you doing?"  
"I heard something in here and wanted to know if you're okay."  
"Me? Oh! I'm fine. It's just that I..."

When he looked at his sis, he knew that if she mentioned Maria here, all chaos will happen in his bedroom.

"I thought I saw a bug on the window."  
"You serious?"

He nodded.

"You big baby! You woke me up just for a little bug? Just go back to sleep..."

She closed the door, leaving Maria and Scamp alone.

"Why did you lie to her?" she asked quietly. "I would've handled her myself."  
"You don't know my sister as much as I do."

He quickly went towards the window and looked about.

"Look. I don't know why you're here, but I need you to leave."  
"Not without knowing more about that magic."

Scamp only sighed and thought of the situation carefully. He knew that she needs to return home, but without answering the questions she needs. He wanted to learn about the Morphs and what they do, but she didn't want to tell him since she wasn't her kind.

"If you want to know, meet me at my hideout. I'll be right there."  
"Okay. See you."

She fled out the area and towards the hideout. Scamp sighed and went towards the window. He knew that he want to know more about her and wanted to know what this is all about. With one final moment, he used a camouflage spell to make sure his parents doesn't know of his disappearance and left through the night. As he made it towards the hideout, Maria sat down, waiting for him.

"Took you long enough..."  
"Don't celebrate as of yet." Scamp stated. "There are secrets hidden here and I want to know as much as I can."

Maria sighed and realized that there was no way to change his mind.

"From what you stated, your family knows about my kind and my family knows about yours. I know that I can't understand this, but how?"  
"How what?"  
"How can your mother and aunt fall in love with some strange person just like that?"  
"Actually, it wasn't always like that. I can tell you all about it if you like?"

She gestured him to continue telling Discordia's love story. While he explained his mother and aunt's love story, she felt warmth and joy over the love his parents had experienced.

"So what was your mom like?"

The question snapped Maria out of trance.

"Excuse me?"  
"Your mom? What was she like?"  
"I...I don't actually have a mother."  
"Oh. You didn't know her?"  
"Well, not exactly."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
"It's not like that. Morphs aren't born like you creatures: we are created."  
"Really? Like experiments and such."  
"Kind of. My father is in charge of creating creatures from different things. That is why your mother and aunt mentioned of slaves."  
"Wow. I wondered what it would be like to have a family that big."  
"What I would give to be the only one if possible."  
"Why? Don't they like you as you are?"  
"Not really. They actually hate me."  
"Is it because of your eyes?"  
"Yeah."

She turned aside and looked at some of the plants around the area to confirm if there are no other creatures nearby.

"You can take them off if you like."  
"My shades?"  
"Yeah. I would love to see those two colors again."  
"I'll pass."  
"Why?"  
"Haven't you heard of the double-eye curse?"  
"No."  
"The double-eye curse causes one person curse one individual with their eyes towards them. If you see them, your life will end just like that."  
"There's no such thing as curses."  
"What do you mean 'there's no such thing as curses'? Of course, there is."  
"I saw them today and I didn't get cursed at all."  
"Well..."  
"Plus," he stated while holding her hand, "If many people say that and you believe it, you'll end up struggling in darkness too long."  
"You feel the same way?"  
"They keep telling me that I'm a demonic monster because I have only one eye open, but I was born with this power. However, I'm not going to let them tell me the bad things when I can learn the good."

As she heard his words of encouragement, she thought things carefully. If she learned good things from this boy, then the bad things they tell her every day wouldn't effect her at all. She also noticed that his hand had held on hers longer than normal. In depression, she pushed his hand away from hers.

"Why are you trying to be nice to me? I'm nothing but a monster to all."  
"I've been taught that every creature contains a heart, no matter what we are."  
"Not Morphs. We don't contain hearts."  
"What?! How do you guys even breathe without a heart?"  
"We live through the energy from everything and with that power, we use it to protect ourselves. Love for us is a waste of time."  
"I don't believe that."

As he went towards her hand again, she moved away from him and walked towards the Chaos Caverns.

"I'm going home now."  
"What? Why? Can't you stay a little longer?"  
"No. If I stay too long, then Ben will hunt for me and may hurt you in the process."  
"Fine, but will you come back again?"  
"Possibly. Why?"  
"I never been friends with someone like you before."  
"Friends?"  
"Yeah. That is, if you want to."

She thought about this carefully. Her father's life long enemy wants to become friends with her? Though she doesn't want to befriend a hybrid, something inside tells her to go with this.

"Fine, but..."  
"Yay!"

He hugged her deeply that caused her to freeze to death. Though she doesn't appreciate the expression he was giving her, she started to feel another thump inside herself, then felt another thump, but it wasn't from her.

"Could it be?" she asked herself.

As he looked at her, Scamp's left eye opened and started to become beautiful.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"  
"Uh...no...I have to go!"

She disappeared out into the night, leaving Scamp alone in the woods. At that moment, he felt thumps in his heart and glanced at her direction. He started to have feelings for the first time.

"Shadi..."


	18. COD - Interests?

After their meeting that night, Scamp and Maria would meet at night and either talk or practice magic together. Though none of their siblings knew about their secrets, they did seem suspicious about why their power were stronger than before. It also was strange with Scamp as he started to write SAM on anything his hand had possession over. Even his friends had noticed him being strangely different from normal. The ones that knew this change last was his mother and aunt. They noticed his change when he was practicing a song in the orchestra room in front of the members.

 _I can see the magic flowing out_

 _It's strangely as it seems_

 _Though I do not know the source of all_

 _To where my smiles have gleamed_

 _It's not an act, you know that's a fact._

 _Is it fate that she's one I dream?_

He sighed as he went towards the orchestra members.

 _If you ask me once, Do I know her?_

 _I would state none about her_

 _I would say, She is nothing that they claim_

 _If you ask me twice, What's great about_

 _Meeting one? There is no doubt_

 _That I care about a girl without a name_

While singing, a silent knock came in from the side.

"Brother, what are you..."

He continued singing as he started playing the piano.

 _Her young smile just stretches while_

 _My heart beats strong, it's true_

 _Though she's scared, I truly care_

 _For someone whom I knew_

While he glanced at the direction of the Caves, Maria started to practice her magic as well. While he continued to stay on her mind as well, she started to feel like she was changing as well.

 _I'm created, being so different_

 _Yet, it seems so clear to me_

 _He's a stranger one, tons of fun_

 _And he's so much full of glee_

 _Since I am a curse, does he see the worse?_

 _Is there some way that I'll just be free?_

 _If you ask me once, Was it so great_

 _'Bout the man who can remake_

 _Time and space with one eye, I'd say it's true_

 _If you ask me twice, don't you know that_

 _Love is weak like a small gnat?_

 _I'd say yeah, but there's something that is new._

While she sang her song, her brother heard her singing from the other side of the wall.

 _His strong hand is rough like sand_

 _Yet soft as bluegrass dew._

 _His strange gaze is so amazed_

 _That it made me anew..._

Both the older siblings didn't understand this matter as they continued to hear their song.

 _Scamp: If I choose this path,_

 _Will my parents follow me?_

 _Maria: If I want this life,_

 _will I like the things I'll see?_

 _Scamp: If you ask me once, is it worth it?_

 _Maria: Wouldn't say, not one bit._

 _Scamp and Maria: But I'll say, it's adventure with no rules._

 _Maria: If you ask me twice, Do you truly care?_

 _Scamp: Do you think she's a real dare?_

 _Scamp and Maria: I would state there's no other that is cool._

 _Maria: His own power's like one young flower_

 _Which blooms with pretty fuse._

 _Scamp: She's my precious gem I cherish_

 _and I'll never lose._

 _Scamp and Maria: I'll never lose you._

Rue started to walk away from the music room as Cordelia walked towards the Wisdom Tree room where Shiloh was tending the tree carefully.

"Shiloh," Cordelia called.  
"What's wrong, dear?"  
"I don't want to pry, but do you believe our son is different from normal?"  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I have never heard him sing unless you ask him to sing and also, his magic had been stronger than Rue, and I don't know where he got that sort of power before. There's definitely something wrong with him."  
"No...It isn't wrong...it's just peculiar...that's all."  
"How can you be so calm about this?!"  
"I can be calm about it since this is normal."  
"Normal?!"  
"Think about it, sweetie. Singing, power, smiling..."  
"What does that have to do with..."

Before she could finish her question, Cordelia recalled those same responses she had when falling for Shiloh.

"I guess she'll outburst start right about..." Shiloh thought as he glanced at his watch, "...now."  
"WHAT?!" Cordelia shouted.

Before she could blow fumes all over the castle, Shiloh calmed her down with his Water Bearing skill.

"Calm down. It's not like a wedding will occur right away. He's far too young to marry anyways."  
"I know, but...him...fall in love...That's out of the question!"  
"And why can't he?"  
"If he falls in love with someone that sees him as a monster, he will never find his true love."  
"True, however, if he falls in love with someone who doesn't see that, would you stop him from that?"  
"No..."  
"Then why are you worried about it? If this person cares about him as he is, not what he is, he has the right to marry her. Isn't that how you married me?"  
"Yes, but that was different. You and I were enemies once..."  
"...which is all in the past."  
"Yeah...but him...I'm going to find out who she is."  
"No, wait!"

Before he went to stop her, she snapped her finger, allowing herself to teleport towards his room.

"SCAMP?!"  
"Mom? What are you doing in my room?"  
"I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly. Who is she?"  
"She?"  
"This mysterious mythical person that you fallen in love with."  
"What? No! I haven't fallen in love with any girl. Why would I be otherwise?" he denied.  
"Are you sure you haven't fallen in love?  
"I haven't fallen in love, mom. Trust me."

She calmed herself and smiled.

"I believe you. I just don't want my son to fall in love with someone I don't know. You'll tell me who she is if you do, will you, dear?"

He sat there dumbfounded. If he ever told her mother who he may have feelings for, would she approve the match? With hesitation and fear, he gulped silently and nodded. After she disappeared from his room, he felt relieved and quickly grabbed something underneath his pillow. With one move of his magic, he started to allow a simple piece of paper to draw her with those colorful eyes. As he glanced at her deeply, his magic started to float lightly. Rue, not being dumb enough of his power, disperse the magic, allowing him to fall towards his bed and the paper float towards Rue.

"What is this?"  
"That's mine!"  
"Is it? I'm sure mother would love to see this artwork."  
"No! Please!"  
"Then tell me, why are you dating this girl?"  
"We're not even dating. We just have interests about certain things."  
"Interests?"  
"Yeah. There's nothing wrong with being curious about things we both have in common."  
"Do you really expect that she has any interests of you?"  
"Well, I may not know that, but I know she's nothing like our moms described."  
"Right...you keep telling yourself that."  
"You promise to not tell our parents about it."  
"Why should I? This is your fault."  
"I just don't want them to hunt Shadi."  
"Shadi?"  
"That's what I call her. She doesn't want to tell me her real name."  
"Whatever. I won't tell, but you should."

He silently fell towards the ground both relieved and frightened. If his family were to know of him meeting with her again, they will surely kill her. He knew that no matter what happens, no creature will never kill her. That night, as promised, he sat near the tree and practiced his magic once more. While meditating, he felt a disturbance nearby. He stopped his magic and grabbed a nearby stick.

"Who's there?"

While looking at a distance, he then noticed Maria coming near their path.

"Shadi..."  
"Don't worry, Scamp. It's only me."  
"Okay then. I brought something for you."  
"What is it?"  
"Close your eyes."  
"Are you trying to kiss me or something?"  
"What? No, Shadi...I'm just a kid. Kissing isn't even close of what I am going to give you."  
"True enough."

She closed her eyes and waited for a moment. While her eyes were shut, she felt something holding her body.

"Scamp?"  
"Sh." he hushed quietly, "I don't want you to move. I'm almost done giving you something."

For a few moments, the energy that she would steal started to disappear and felt warmth on his body. When he moved away, however, she opened her eyes to find the real change.

"What did you give me?"  
"A necklace. Look."

He pointed towards her neck and she recognized a gem dangling on her neck.

"It's a Tanzanite gem founded by the Elven Caves. Father got this for me and wanted you to have it."  
"Why me?"  
"Well, you guys are morphs, right? I want to know who you are when you wear this necklace."  
"But..."  
"Please..."

She glanced at the necklace and back at him again. Though she never received a gift and he wants to be friends with the enemy, Maria intended to not allow her true intentions get the best of her. However, if it's for him to show any secrets, then it was fine as it is.

"Fine..."  
"Yay!"

He went for a hug again, but she stopped him with her magic.

"Not so fast, boy!"  
"What's wrong?"  
"I will accept your gift, but no hugging."  
"Why not?"  
"In case you forgot, I'm a Morph."  
"What does you being a Morph have to do with hugging?"

She sighed and glanced at him.

"If any energy is positive for a Morph, we can steal that energy within."  
"Does it hurt? When you steal energy?"  
"Well... that would depend on if you were near the person for long."  
"Then what about your brother? He made the ground look like this."  
"That was energy from the ground. Earth has very positive energy that we steal it from it, if possible."  
"Don't you ever return the energy?"  
"We cannot. It remains within us."  
"I see."

He started to walk towards the green grass and laid down. Maria knew she revealed one Morph secret, but noticed that he wasn't scared of it at all. She walked and laid next to him as they stared at the stars throughout the night. Suddenly, she felt a hand grasp hers and knew that he would never leave her. Maria held it tightly to confirm that she wouldn't abandon him either.


	19. COD - Years Later

Many years have passed and both Maria and Scamp kept seeing each other less and less. They knew that if they continued sneaking out every time, they would end up being caught. Time passed by and their growth of magic continued as before. Scamp was one of the most eligible bachelors in all the land, but was not the most popular to the ladies. Rue, however, started to become one of the most dangerous girl no guy ever needs to face upon. Their friends started to grow strong, but their families increased in years. Alpha, finally contained the throne as king of the Elven forest and Sabrina, Pike, Silver, Loraine and Delta were able to reside in the castle. Peter and Rain was married and now has children of their own; Raiden and Flora also were married, but was expecting their first child on the ninth moon. Darren and Solar Rae were dating during the time, but no response from their relationship moving forward. Pike had came across a young mistress who was fascinated with magic during his studies. However, since he wasn't good at relationships as of yet, Pike asked Alpha from time to time for assistance.

Cordelia had a little girl with the similar hair color as her own and eye colors as Shiloh. Though Scamp and Rue had powerful magic, the child named Zelda had half of the power they contained. Though her magic started strong as Scamp's when he was a child, it was only for a short amount of time for the power to last. One day at Discordia's castle, Zelda started to run and use her magic to defend herself.

"You can't catch me, brother!"  
"Zelda, come back. You can't be using magic in the castle."  
"You can't stop me!"  
"Oh yeah?"

Before she went to block his path, she ran over her half-sister in a rush.

"Sorry sis..."  
"Shouldn't you know better to not run?"

In such desperation, she walked away, leaving her alone with her half-brother.

"When are you ever going to grow up?"

In such hatred, she slammed the door behind her and left Scamp alone. Though he didn't know why she's treating him this way, he walked away towards his room to think about his friend. He then wondered if she remembered her as well. At that exact time over at the Chaos Caverns, she started to attack her targets with all the energy she contained. Morpheus glanced at his daughter stealing energies and attacking her enemies out of will. While fighting, she came to one certain character on the field, which strangely was Scamp. She went towards the creature with no fear and attacked him full front as normal. However, before she struck him down for all the energy she contained, Maria glanced at the figure and couldn't bear to move on.

"Bravo, darling." her father replied. "You have grown to be a strong leader."  
"Thank you, sir. I would like to hunt on my own, please."  
"Very well, but what is our motto?"  
"Energy lives within us and love is dead."

"What are the things we have taught you?"  
"Love will allow us to fall."  
"With that energy, what will you do with it?"  
"Steal it."  
"Excellent. You may go."  
"Thank you."

She walked towards her room to prepare for her hunt. Morpheus, on the other hand, glanced at the figure she couldn't strike and attacked it full force.

"Father..."  
"What?!"  
"Do you need me?"  
"You need to follow her. She has been doing a great job hunting, but each time she practices, there's a certain pause she has. Find out what it is and I'll reward you."  
"Very well."

He went secretly towards her room and noticed her grabbing a cloak around her body.

"Maria?"  
"What are you doing here, Theo?"  
"Figuring out why you dress like that? We are Morphs, after all."  
"I know, but..."  
"You're going to see him, aren't you?"  
"What if it was? What are you going to do about it?"  
"Maria, Father will know that you are going towards him. You keep this up and he'll be in much danger. You have to end this relationship."  
"Relationship? We are not in love with each other."  
"Really? Then how do you explain this?"

He shown her the Tasmanian gem necklace that dangled.

"It is a token of his appreciation: his trust."  
"And what? Will you entrust him with all our secrets so he can destroy us all? Come on, Maria. You need to wake up!"

In rage, she went towards her brother and look at him straight with her two colored eyes. He never seen her this protective of someone who is an enemy of their father. Just as he thought that she was about to strike him down, she spoke.

"He will never destroy me...he promised...Leave me as I am, I'm off hunting."

By covering her cloak, she walked towards her exit and went away. Theo thought about her saying for a moment.

"He will never destroy me...he promised..."

There must be something between them that they are not telling each other. In order to find out, he two went in cloak, but went to search for the other kid to find out details in secret. That night, as Scamp went outside, he was caught by his own father who had just closed one of the doors.

"Dad?"  
"Son, perfect timing."  
"What is it? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No. It's what I'm about to show you."

He then started to lead him towards a door.

"Do you remember when you were a child to not enter this room without my permission?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well, since you are old enough, I am allowing you to go in and see this particular room."  
"Why me? Why not Rue?"  
"She'll have that chance as well, but as of now, you are the only person who knows first."  
"This room. Is that-"  
"The Wisdom tree room. The exact room where all your questions can be answered."  
"And I now can enter?"  
"Only when you are at your lowest peak."  
"Thanks dad!"

They both hugged each other while Shiloh leads him towards his room. Rue, however, saw them from a distance and in frustration, ran out of the castle with her magic and into the Shadowy forest. In full of hatred and frustration, she cried aloud for any creature to hear apart from her family. At that exact moment, Theo came near the area and noticed her enemy in tears. Not intending to attack, he only glanced at her for a few moments. Though he knew that keeping his guard up was something he needs to do, something in her source felt different than he ever felt before. While thinking, he then noticed her getting up and using her magic to return to her room.

"I know how you feel..."

At that moment, he too felt a thump inside him, but it was more of a friendship manner.

"How can I live through this?"

He walked through the woods to reach towards Maria's hunting grounds and he started to think about his and her life as Morphs. Then at that moment, he stopped midway and went towards the castle where the twin children resided to find more details of them. When he reach their location, a young girl came nearby the Lake of Sorrows.

"Who is?"  
"Zelda?"

Theo noticed Scamp coming nearby the area and sat close to her.

"What's wrong?"  
"Couldn't sleep."  
"Is that all?"  
"Yeah. Why are you out? Shouldn't you be asleep too?"  
"Can't."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not telling you. You'd tell mom."  
"No, I won't."  
"You promise?"  
"Yes. If I break a promise, I'll tie myself to a rhino and let it kill me to a cliff."  
"Don't get too personal sis."

Theo moved closely without getting caught and listened to him carefully.

"Many years ago, before you were born, you can say I met someone in the woods."  
"Was this person a girl?"  
"You can say that."  
"Wow...That's so romantic."  
"Don't say things like that, sis. We weren't dating. We lived in two different worlds."  
"Oh. A star crossed love~...Amazing!"  
"Keep dreaming, sis."  
"What happened with her? Is she still alive?"  
"Yeah. She's still alive, but I haven't seen her for a while."  
"Did you two liked each other? I mean, have you two...kissed or anything?"  
"No. Sis. We didn't do things like that. But...on one occasion, I-I wanted to..."  
"So what happened?"  
"On a few occasions, I would meet her at night at my secret place, but lately, I haven't seen her in a while."  
"Oh..."  
"Sometimes, I leave her a simple gift for her to keep in case if she does come and in return, she leaves me a simple present as well."  
"Wow. That is romantic! You should introduce her to mom!"  
"No! I can't. Mom knows about her and what she is, but doesn't like her due to...certain reasons."  
"Oh. Then, why do you see her still?"  
"I guess...something tells me that it's the right thing to do."  
"Can you let me meet her sometime?"  
"That depends on if she can see me again."  
"Oh."

He glanced at the sky and looked above, leaving Theo concerned of Scamp's feelings for Maria. Even though they are mortal enemies, he doesn't see them as a curse.

"Even if you don't see her again, I'm sure she misses you, brother."  
"I'm sure she does. Now, let's get you to sleep, shall we?"  
"Okay, brother."  
"Now, what I told you, you can't tell to anyone."  
"Fine. Until you let me see her, then I can't make any promises."  
"You silly sis. Come on."

They closed the doors and Theo stood there for a moment. The feelings he had felt for Maria was exactly like her feelings she had felt for Scamp while training. While pondering, he felt a touch on his shoulder. When he turned around, it was Maria.

"What are you doing near his area?!"  
"I'm not stealing, if that's what you are asking."  
"You're wanting to get information from Father, isn't it?"  
"He told me to do so, but I need to be certain of something."  
"Certain of what?"  
"Your relationship with him."  
"I told you that we are not-"  
"I know, but he is in love with you."  
"You're being ridiculous."

She walked towards the Chaos Caverns while he went towards her.

"No, I'm not being ridiculous. I know you want to see him, but you can't, can you? You are falling for him."  
"If I was in love with him so much, would you see me here than out there with him?"  
"You're forcing yourself to not see him again. I know now. Look: tell me clear with both of your two eyes that you are not in love with her."

She sighed and glanced towards him with her shades off. Maria took a deep breath and was about to say it, but nothing could come out. She growled and walked forward for a moment.

"I am..."  
"Then why? Dad thinks that you are pausing attacks due to him. If he knows that it's something more, then he will kill him in the process."  
"That's why I do what I do: push him away from my training."  
"But..."  
"But, I...I can't stop thinking about him. He cast a spell on me, somehow."  
"I don't believe it's a spell he cast."  
"What?"  
"It's love."  
"No. I can't love..."  
"I know you can't, but you still feel it, don't you?"

She sat down for a moment to think. All this time, from training, the energy she's getting from was love? If that's the case, then she may have been stealing his energy.

"What should I do?"  
"What should've done in the first place: break his heart."  
"No...I can't..."  
"I know it's hard, but if you want him away from the kingdom, then that's your only option. Think about it. You are saving his life in the process."

She thought for a moment while he mentioned the theory.

"What if he doesn't break?"  
"Then, that is up to you."

She thought for a moment and walked with her brother. At that moment, they came across his hideout and she noticed his present. She grasped a bottle that she held and placed it where the present resided. While they walked back, the conversation then became forgotten.


	20. COD - Elven Ball Disaster

Days had passed and the Elven Ball had commenced in honor of Princess Zeta of the neighboring Elven Kingdom. While the ball was finishing its course before the night began, Peter, Rain, and their three triplets: Orion, Aries, and Gemini were in charge of activities, Pike, Sabrina, Silver, and Leo were in charge of fireworks, and Shiloh was in charge of the music with his child Zelda.

As the evening commenced, the guys were fixing their suits for this special occasion, while the girls were finishing their last minute touches with Discordia.

"Why are you shaking, Silver?" Delta asked. "This is your first ball at the Elven Kingdom."  
"I know, but..."  
"You want to ask my sister out, don't you?"  
"That's ridiculous. I want to talk with Dawn for a moment and..."  
"Oh...so...when did you two become a thing?"  
"No, it's not like that!"  
"Come on, Delta." Scamp replied. "Don't tease him like that."  
"Sorry. It's just, not every wizard falls for a nymph."  
"True. What about you, Delta? Are you going to ask someone to the ball?"  
"Nah. I might ask my sisters for a dance or two, but she may ask you, Scamp."  
"She's okay, but... I don't see her as my life as of yet."  
"True. She's been thinking of you non-stop, but sometimes, she gets a few elves her attention."  
"What about Bane?"  
"Him? He may ask your sister out."  
"Not on your life. If I ask her, she may push me towards the Everlasting Falls."  
"He does have a point."  
"Well, the only way to find out is to see them."

At that exact moment, the girls appeared in front of the group and noticed how beautiful each of them were. For the first time, Silver walked towards Dawn without the boys picking on him. He knelt in respect and held his hand towards her.

"Dear Dawn...I-I want to ask you a question...I'm sure you won't mind..."  
"What is it, Silver?"  
"Will you...be my...date to...the ball?"  
"Really?!"  
"Um...yes...?"  
"Yes!"

She hugged him in such compassion, but caught him off guard. The boys started to woo them to death, but he blushed with embarrassment. While they walked on, Loraine and Rue came nearby and walked towards their friends. Both Bane and Delta blushed towards the two girls as Scamp only smiled.

"Bane... You look stunning in that suit of armor."  
"Thanks, Loraine."  
"Delta, your elf outfit is outstanding."  
"Thanks, Rue."  
"Excuse us."  
"We have a ball to commence."  
They both walked away, leaving the guys silent.

"Good job, boys. Now you both look like a deer on headlights."  
"Oh, funny."

They both walked towards the ballroom with Scamp and he knew that the ball was one of the most romantic setting where any person can fall in love then. While the songs played merrily, the evening started to come to a close. They started to play a slow song as many of the group started to go towards the dance floor. At that time, Scamp moved to the side to watch from a distance.

 _When we first met,_

 _I didn't know that moment._

 _You were the one_

 _That my heart had fully went._

While he looked at the area, he noticed a young mistress with a light green silk dress with a mask covering her face. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

 _With you, at last,_

 _I can't lose sight of your face_

"Ma'am."  
"Sir."

 _The spell is cast,_

 _The times are in its place._

"Would you...like to dance?"

"Sure..."

 _Our love is strong, unbroken and intertwined with._

 _Our love is strong for both to rule the land._

 _They walked towards the floor and started to dance._

 _With you by me, we'll never be apart now._

 _Our love is strong, we'll never leave again._

"Have we ever met before?"  
"That depends on your definition of meeting."  
"It seems like I know you from somewhere."  
"Maybe in your dreams."  
"Possibly."

 _If there's one chance_

 _That I could say to you then_

"Do you have a name?"

 _That it is hard_

 _For my heart to agree_

"Perhaps, but you should know it by another."

As he glanced at her eyes while dancing, Scamp then noticed the necklace dangling. He knew that no other creature contained the Tasmanian Gem except for his friend.

 _Please hear my cry_

 _and sing with me then again:_

"Shadi?"

 _That I love you..._

"You can't be fooled, can you?"

 _So please just stay with me._

 _Our love is strong, unbroken and intertwined with._

 _Our love is strong for both to rule the land._

 _With you by me, we'll never be apart now._

 _Our love is strong, we'll never leave again_.

While they danced the night away, Discordia noticed their children dancing with a strange elf on the dance floor.

"Why is Scamp dancing?" Delilah asked.  
"With a girl, nonetheless?"  
"Calm down, dears." Shiloh replied. "It's just a dance. Nothing more."  
"Fine."  
"But we got our eyes on that girl."

 _The song was about to end while they came with the tag:_

 _Our love is strong, unbroken and intertwined with._

 _Our love is strong, unbroken and intertwined with._

 _Our love is strong for both to rule the land._

 _With you by me, we'll never be apart now._

 _Our love is strong, we'll never leave again._

 _Our love is strong, we'll never leave, leave again._

The two lovebirds ended in a drastic ending where they were close to kissing. The applaud started to snap them out of their trance.

"I...I want to talk with you. Alone."  
"Very well. Let's go outside for a moment."

He then lead him towards the gardens of the Elven Kingdom, leaving a concerned mother, aunt, and sisters behind.

"It's nice to see my son finding a sweet girl."  
"Do you even know who she is, dad?"  
"No, but I can tell she's a keeper."  
"Not without our blessings, she isn't."  
"Calm down, dear. It's not like he's going to propose just like that."  
"If that's the case, then why isn't he introducing her to us?"  
"Don't worry. He knows what he's doing."  
"That's not good enough. Rue. Follow him and tell us what you know."  
"Why me? Why can't you send Zelda?"  
"She's too young to mess with romance. You are an exception."  
"Fine."

She then used her magic to teleport to the gardens and went to find her brother and the mysterious elf. Meanwhile, the two lovers came near the rivers that was close to the Everlasting Falls. They sat down and talked a moment.

"It's been so long, Shadi."  
"I know. I'm sorry for not seeing you."  
"You said it was due to training the last time, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Then how are you here now?"  
"This is part of my training. To get energy drained in the ball and an excuse to see you again."  
"Wow. You could've told me that it was you before we danced."  
"I know, but if someone overheard..."  
"Yeah..."

They both looked at the sky and stared at the stars. While looking, Scamp glanced at Maria's masked beauty. Though it did look gorgeous to look upon, he wanted to know if her herself had changed. While looking long enough, Maria looked at him with a questionable look in her eyes.

"What?"  
"Can you change into yourself?"  
"Why?"  
"I want to see the real you."  
"Don't you like this?"  
"I do, but I want the real you, not the fake you."

In one moment, she looked around and glanced at him. He knew that he wanted to see her again, but something told her to not change. She sighed and took off the mask. While wiping her face, her hair changed from what it was originally. When her hands was removed, her two colored eyes appeared and she glanced at him.

"Wow..." was his only response.

From what she was before when they were kids became more beautiful than he ever imagined. While he thought on this matter, his hand couldn't resist touching her pure skin. Though she did flinch at his touch, she continued to look at him in the eyes. His left eye opened, allowing her to see the beauty of him within.

"Beautiful..."

Without thinking, they came close to each other for a kiss, but when their lips were near, Rue used her magic to attack Maria.

 **"You again?!"  
** "Shadi, run! Get out of here!"  
 **"Not so fast!"**

She grasped her and intended to push her towards the ground. Scamp went towards her, but was pushed back from Rue.

"What are you doing?"  
 **"What I have promised Mom: Protecting you from her!"**

She then started to attack Maria without her fighting back or defending herself.

"Sis, stop. You're killing her."  
 **"That is what it takes for you to not see her again, then so be it."**

For some strange reason, he couldn't risk Shadi killed. If she did, then a part of him will die.

 **"Worthless monster. Die!"**  
 **"NO!"** he responded.

Without thinking, his dark magic pushed his sister so hard that she physically injured herself towards the tree. From the loud sound, the guests from the ball ran towards the commotion and noticed the Morph, Rue, and Scamp which stood firm from the attack.

 **"Get out of here, Shadi. Please, go!"**

With no hesitation, she ran as fast as she could for them to not find her again. Delilah noticed her daughter injured from the fight and went to see if she was okay. Cordelia held on to Zelda as Scamp went towards Delilah and Rue. When they felt her pulse, she was barely breathing, but he was close of killing his own sister in the process. His friends watched the disaster he was in and backed away for a moment. In fear, he looked at the river and noticed that his eye had the same color he had feared in his dreams and it now became a reality to him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, mister." Discordia replied in unison.


	21. COD - Fight Night

That night, while most of the guests were gone out of sight, Discordia had a private conversation with Scamp in the Elven conference room. Though Cordelia was not happy for his son to attack her niece, she couldn't allow her son to be alone with Delilah. Shiloh would've been there to support, but he needed to tend his wounded daughter along with Alpha and Zelda.

"Do you know how hard it is to calm down about this?" Delilah inquired. "I understand you trying to defend your sister for mishaps, I understand that you take responsibility for anything we give you, and also, I understand trying to work more than we ever offer you isn't easy. However, what I don't understand, is what happened tonight: Fighting against your sister! Just like that! Injuring her and almost killing her to death."  
"Aunt Delilah, you don't understand..."  
"Why did you attack my daughter?"  
"Well..."  
 **"TELL ME!"**

He couldn't bare to tell lies towards her mother and her aunt.

"...She was going to attack her."  
"That elf girl you were with? She wasn't even an elf at all, was she?"  
"...no."  
"Who was she and how long have you been seeing her?"  
He stated nothing and looked away.  
"How many times have we have to discuss to you, Scamp? Creatures like her are not ones to be meddling with."  
"You just don't know her like I do, aunt."  
"Really? Like you ever knew her kind."  
"She's different than her father. She doesn't want to harm any person, her magic is special, and her eyes..."  
"None of those things mean nothing to us! It's all an act. Morphs are dangerous monsters with no respect for anyone! Don't you understand?"  
"Wasn't that the same for you two before?"

Cordelia stood there shocked while Delilah's lips curled completely.

"If that is what you want to say to us, then fine. We may have been dangerous before, but we both have respect for all kinds. Morphs have no intentions to fall in-"  
 **"I've fallen in love with her!"**

The twins stood there shocked at his response. Never expected their child to fall in love with some creature like them. Though Cordelia tried to calm down of this matter, Delilah was the only one that blew her fumes completely.

 **"ARE YOU MAD?! SHE'S A MORPH, SCAMP!"**  
"I don't care if she's a morph or not. She's the only one that sees me for who I am and nothing more."  
 **"SHE'S ONLY USING YOU. YOU'RE THE BAIT. IF YOU KEEP TRUSTING HER, SHE'LL END UP BETRAYING YOU! A MONSTER LIKE THAT CANNOT LOVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"**  
"I can't believe you would say that to her...You would say heartless things to her, when many years ago, mythical creatures would say those exact same things to the both of you!"

He started to walk towards the Everlasting Falls and started to climb on the edge.

"Where are you going?! **WE'RE NOT FINISHED WITH YOU, YOUNG MAN!** "  
 **"WELL, I'M FINISHED!"**

At that one moment, he jumped off the edge towards the ground. With his magic, he teleported to a different location.

 **"SCAMP SHILOH, YOU COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
** **"DELILAH!"** Cordelia shouted to Delilah while holding on to her hand. "That's enough. You're being too hard on my son."  
"Too hard?! **TOO HARD?!** He harmed my daughter, and called us heartless monsters!"  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
 **"WHAT?!"  
** "This is the exact same way when Shiloh was treated when he fell in love with us. Having his friends telling him that he cannot love us is the same way you are telling my son that he cannot fall for this Morph princess."  
"Master, that was different, You didn't get to hear what he told them back then. You would've been heart-wrenched if he told those same things to you. However, those Morphs have no hearts for them to contain. You've seen them from experience."

Cordelia only stood there while she yammered on of how Morphs were deadly and would never be trusted. When she reached at the end of her peak, she slapped Delilah on the face and glanced at her still.

"Master..."  
"Sorry, but I can't stand how we end up arguing over something that is all in the past. However, I cannot allow love be destroyed for the next generation from something we had hated many years ago."  
"How can you say such things?"  
"How? From learning the mistakes we had as villains. We once were the most terrible creatures in the planet, but someone came into our lives and changed from what we were then to what we are now. Don't you think that we should do the same for our kids?"  
"Yes, but he needs to be punished for murdering my daughter!"  
"She's still alive." a voice replied.

They both looked to the side, seeing Shiloh near their area.

"She's just paralyzed. Poor Rue may not be able to move again."

With relief, Cordelia sighed for a moment, but Delilah, without speaking, used her magic to teleport away.

"I'm guessing your talk with him didn't turn out alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Don't worry."  
"You seem so calm."  
"I'm not. But I'm teach myself to be."

At that moment, Cordelia cried desperately, leaving Shiloh to calm herself down. Meanwhile, Delilah went towards her daughter's room and saw Rue asleep with Zelda on the side. Like magic, Delilah's heart started to glow, allowing tears to fall towards the ground. She went towards her daughter's hand and cried desperately. Zelda had just woken up, noticing her aunt crying like this.

"Aunt Delilah, please don't cry."

She hugged him, allowing Delilah to cry more and more. Though the family was still in the Elven Kingdom for recover, Scamp, however, returned back into his hideout and prepared to grab the magic book and certain items for his eyes to never open again. As he prepared for the process, something grasped his hand to stop. He looked and noticed Maria and Theo near by.

"Shadi... and Shadi's brother? What are you two doing here?"  
"I want to see if you were okay."  
"What are you even doing?"  
"Trying to make sure that I will never see again."  
"What? Why?"  
"Why? Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I had almost murdered my sister! My only sister!"  
"What about that other girl?"  
"What other girl?"  
"That girl that I saw the other night."

Scamp then walked towards him with a dark eye opened.

"How do you know about my younger sister?"  
"That was your younger sister?"  
"Yes, but if you intend to harm my younger sister in any way, I swear to you..."  
"Scamp, stop."

He glanced at Maria and his eye started to regain to his pupil and backed away.

"I can't stand this monstrosity any longer. I want to end my life as it is."  
"No. Don't!"  
"Why not? Give me one good reason why, Shadi."  
"Because... you would never have the chance to see me again..."  
"Oh, Shadi..."

With one moment, his magic started to bloom all around his hideout and his hand touched her face once more. She glanced at him with her eyes and they started to finish where they left off. However, they were stopped once again by Theo as he pushed them aside.

"No. That is not happening."  
"Why not?"  
"Do you expect to know what would happen when you kiss a Morph?"  
"No..."  
"Your life would be at her hand and your life span will disappear forever."  
"How would you know? Have you ever kissed anyone?"  
"No, but I wouldn't-"  
"Then, why should I worry about it? As long as she controls her powers, I should be fine."  
He went towards her and she backed away for a moment.  
"Shadi..."  
"I don't want to lose your life for one kiss."  
"How do you know that it will take my life? What do you have to lose?"  
She only stared at him as Maria intend to think of his response.  
"I know you are scared, but if you just give me that chance to..."  
"NO! You will not allow my sister to fall for you!"  
"Why not?! Would you prefer her with someone that doesn't care of her eyes like I do?"

He only stood there as his sister thought of those things carefully.

"I know you have a heart, Shadi."  
"What?" both of them responded.  
"I said: I know Shadi has a heart."  
"Impossible. I never had a heart. I was born as a Morph and created as a killing machine to any creature."  
"If you never had a heart to begin with and is a killing machine, then why haven't you killed me during the times we have met?"  
"This is the concern that you shouldn't be dealing with. Those information is classified."  
"Classified or not, I would like to know why. From her own words."

Maria thought for a moment to find out why she hasn't attacked him since they first met. Though he was truly a friend she never had, she promised him to never harm him ever again. Even so, she could've during the days when they were kids, but not now.

"We're going home."  
"What? Why?"  
"Your family will be worried sick if you don't return soon."  
"Will I see you again?"  
Maria glanced at him with a sad look in her eyes.  
"Don't count on it." Theo replied.  
"But..."  
"For both of your sakes... I believe it is best if you two stay away from each other."  
"Brother..."  
"But..."  
"Bye."

He disappeared with Maria as Scamp sat there still.

"...Shadi..."

He sighed and glanced at the items he prepared to used to permanently close his eyes. Though he didn't want to face the same disaster again, he also didn't want to never see his "Shadi" again. He only sat down for a few moments and thought carefully. A few hours passed as Alpha, Shiloh, Sabrina, and Cordelia waited in the conference room.

"Did you find Scamp, Alpha?"  
"I'm sorry, brother. We've looked everywhere."  
"Are you sure he's not fled the kingdom?"  
"Don't worry, Cordelia. He'll return soon."

At that moment, he appeared out of nowhere and walked towards his father.

"Hey mom...dad..."  
"Son. We've been worried sick. Where did you ran off to? You know how long we went out looking for you?"  
"Sorry, about that. I wanted to get some air."  
"That's good to hear. Just let us know where you'll be going, that way we know you will return."  
"Okay..."  
"Son. I want to talk to you about..."  
"I don't want to talk right now. I need to go to bed."

He walked towards his room silently and alone. Though Cordelia knew that his son had went through a lot lately, she didn't blow her fumes. Shiloh then agreed that they all need to rest as well.

"Brother. I will talk with your son in the morning. I may know what is bothering him and what I can do to get this issue resolved."  
"Very well. I hope Delilah will be okay."

While Scamp walked towards his room to rest, he noticed Rue resting. Though Delilah would've warned him to stay away from her, he could tell of any magic were cast nearby. Slowly, he went towards her room and sat there for a moment.

"Sis...I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry sis."

In tears, he wept bitterly towards her sister. It wasn't easy for him to live through life without blaming for his mistakes. Delilah, who had just returned from Zelda's room, noticed Scamp sitting there in tears, she then realized that her nephew was exactly the same as her Master: crying for physically harming someone she loved. Though it wasn't easy for her to live on back then, she found a way to regain her Master's heart back by seeing Shiloh again. Even though Morphs are dangerous to be dealing with, she had to let that go for his happy life to go through. She walked away and went towards her Master and husband's room. Scamp cried and cried until his tears could come no more. He rose and walked towards his room. Before he left, he walked towards his sister's hand and held it in his own.

"I promise." he mentioned, "No matter what, I'll never use that power against any of our friends or family. I don't want them hurt the exact same way you did. I promise to control it."

Without his knowledge, his hand and hers started to glow inside, but as he released it, the glow disappeared. Scamp then walked away, leaving her sister in her bed alone. While he left, just a few minutes later, her hand started to twitch a moment, allowing her to grip as hard as she can. Her left eye opened, allowing her to breathe.

"...brother..."

At the exact same time, in the Chaos Caverns, Morpheus was waiting in the throne room for his two children to return.

"Father..." a voice replied.  
"Maria, where have you been?"  
"Returned from hunting and...needed time to think."  
"For what? Your next attack?"  
"You can say that..."  
"Very well. Tell me what you've learned from the boy."

Before she could explain, she recognized that he mentioned Scamp as a boy. If she told him anything, he and his family will be in great peril.

"Whoever said I was with the boy, father?"  
"You cannot lie to me, Maria. I have been told that you have been gone to see him for the past several years while on your hunt. What makes you think that nothing comes near me?"  
"If you believe that I knew anything from him, then you are wrong."  
"What?"  
"I never wanted to be apart of this mess that you have brought towards me to begin with and if you think that any information I have will be your ally, then nothing I know about will help you."  
"Fine. If you cannot tell me about this, I can always go straight towards the source."

He snapped his fingers, allowing two Morphs drag Theo close to him.

"Theo?"  
"Sorry sis."  
"Do it." Morpheus ordered.

That moment, the two other Morphs pulled down a glass like sort for Maria to see her brother and father, but was unable to talk to them. When the glass sealed shut, Morpheus walked towards Theo which was held by the Morph guards.

"Theo... my only son. Tell me what I need to know about Maria's visit with that boy."

Maria heard him mentioned him again, but couldn't bear to allow his brother to tell him anything they had gone through. She punched the glass wall to signal him to not say a word. However, Theo couldn't bear to see much damage to his own sister if he didn't say nothing about it. He sighed and glanced at Morpheus.

"The boy harmed his own sister and is unable to move."  
"Is that a fact? How?"  
"He...he was protecting...Maria..."  
"I see. And what about Discordia?"  
"They are mad about his attack."  
"Is that so?"  
"Yes."  
"What about the father? Was he there during the attack?"  
"I...I don't know. Discordia kept hiding him pretty good."  
"I see. Anything else?"  
"He...he has a little sister now."  
"Another one, you say? What is her relation to them?"  
"She...she is close to her brother than to her older sister."  
"Does she have the same power as the twins?"  
"I...I don't know."  
"Hmm. Then that may mean that young girl may be of use to us if we take our advantage."

He signaled the Morphs to pull the glass for her to speak.

"Father...why..."  
"Why what?"  
"Why do you want to take revenge on someone like Discordia? Can't you leave them alone?"  
"Are you stating that you are weak for this task?"  
"If I were to say yes, what makes you believe that I can stand against them?"  
"My daughter weak against the greatest twins the land has ever seen? Or weak against that mere boy?"

She stood there shocked.

"It seems like the target has made its mark and I know that you'll do anything to see that boy safe, right?"  
"If you intend to harm him, then you have another thing coming. Discordia has the Elemental swords and the bearers as their allies. They can destroy you just like that if you harm them."

At that one moment, when she mentioned the Elemental swords and the bearers, he suddenly remembered the conversation years ago during their exile. They did mentioned about their counter with the Elemental swords and how one of the members had outsmarted the twins with his cunning ability. If the father of the children was the same one many years ago, then he knew just what to do.

"Is that a fact? Thank you for revealing the name of the twin's father."  
"What?"  
"That Water Bearer is their father. That Water Bearing human boy: "Flash" Shiloh."

She thought for a moment and did recognized Shiloh near Discordia and the children. With fear in her mind, she started to back away to warn Scamp. However, the Morph soldiers took hold of her arms to make sure she never escaped. When she tried to break free, Morpheus noticed the necklace dangling around her neck.

"And what's this?"  
"Don't touch it."  
"A treasure from him?"

He pulled the necklace off her neck, allowing her shades to move downward. With rage, her two eyes glared towards him, but didn't scare him at least.

"Take the princess away and make sure she doesn't see her beloved again."  
"What? NO! Let me go! Father, please!"

While she was gone, Morpheus stood there still, leaving him and his son alone. He glanced at the necklace and placed it on his pocket while preparing for war.

"Is it wise for you to punish Maria with all this struggle?"  
"She needs to learn discipline and with those terrible eyes, she'll never lead a kingdom as it is."  
"That may be, but allowing damage to her loyalty can wither in due time, which will allow her to turn against you if not balanced soon."  
"Though you may be my youngest son, Theo, that doesn't mean you can determine what my judgment stands."  
"My apologies, sir, but she's your daughter."  
"Yes, and I am her father. The way I would like to raise her isn't your concern, Theo. Return to your room at once."  
"Very well, sire."

He then walked away and returned to his room. From a distance, he can hear her cries and pain. From what they were doing, he knew that it was unforgivable for his father to do so. He had to warn the bearers and Discordia somehow, but without his father realizing the plan. He decided to leave at night before the fight to warn them, however, his plan was short lived. As the Morphs finally opened the gates to push her in, Theo went towards his sister to see if she was okay. However, he was pushed aside by her sister as she glanced at her brother.

"What have you done?" she spoke.

When he glanced at her face, Theo was shocked. His father did the impossible: blocked her two colored eyes for good with magical clay so she would never have the chance to "see" him again. In despair, he tilted his head down and his fist punched towards the ground.

"I never wanted this to happen... If I didn't mention your meeting with him, then I..."  
"You'll what? End up losing your sight as well?"  
"No. Losing my own soul..."

Maria heard his response and couldn't believe it. Her father: agrees with murder to his own children.

"Then what are we to do? I cannot move forward without my eyes and if so, he won't trust me without my necklace."  
"I'm afraid, there's nothing we can do."

In defeat, they wept in their rooms with no movements whatsoever. The next morning, while Delilah went towards her daughter's room, she stood there shocked. Rue was standing on her own two feet, glancing at the window.

"Rue?"  
"Hello mother..."

In tears, she ran towards her daughter and hugged her dearly. Rue only stood there emotionless.

"I thought..."  
"I thought as well. But you can't give up on me as of yet, can you?"  
"Of course not. I would find a way to keep you alive."  
"Thanks."

As they hugged once more, Rue then thought of how she became alive. While pondering, she glanced at her right hand and recalled the power that was retrieved from Scamp.

"Mother, where's Scamp?"  
"Why do you ask, daughter?"  
"I want to talk to him. Alone."  
"I'm afraid he's with Alpha today. If you want to talk with him, you may need to wait until then."  
"Very well."

At that moment, Alpha and Scamp had just entered a certain cave where markings of old had come to pass.

"Have you entered this cave before, Scamp?"  
"I don't believe so."  
"I would assume that would be the case. Not many people have the chance to be in these ruins."  
"What's with the paintings in the wall?"  
"These are prophecies that has happened, already had happened and what's to come."

He glanced at all the pictures and noticed several ones had past of different individuals.

"There is one I would like to show you."

As they turned to a certain area, he noticed a picture which is barely isn't completed.

"What is this?"  
"This is where a future has been predicted, but cannot be deciphered at this moment. I normally come here when a future has been prophesied."  
"Then who's that?"

He pointed at a particular figure where it was damaged in the process. Alpha sighed and glanced at his nephew.

"That is one that I loved so much... he... He'll be killed."  
"How?"  
"I do not know. However, that is combined with this prophecy."

As he pointed the newest picture, Scamp glanced and noticed him and Rue holding hands together as one. They seem to conquer something, but wasn't sure what it is.

"Why did you bring me here, Uncle Alpha?"

He sighed and glanced at his nephew.

"The reason I brought you here is due to the prophecy I have shown to you. This tells of you and the morph uniting as one."  
"Uniting, uncle?"  
"Yes. Though I'm not quite sure if it is to conquer the Morphs or to conquer the land, it is up to you to decide."  
"Why me?"  
"You contain power in your heart, just like your sister does. If you allow emotions take advantage of your heart, then you shall end up destroying yourself. You and your sister are family to me and I would not allow certain things to happen to the both of you."  
"I know it won't. I may have been clumsy as a child, but I-"  
"Last night, you caused yourself to lose control and have possibly caused murder inside your heart."  
"I had no other choice. She was going to kill her!"  
"Kill who?"  
"Shadi..."  
"The Morph princess whom you were with that night?"  
"...yes?"  
"I see. If I may ask, how do you know of her?"  
"Well, I found her when I was a kid and we've been close friends-"  
"You do realize that they can manipulate humans against their will?"  
"Yes, but she's different, unlike what my mother and aunt says about her."  
"I see..."  
"Uncle," Scamp asked, "Would you tell me to forget her even if you believe she was dangerous?"  
"Personally, I would sadly agree with your mother and aunt. Morphs are dangerous creatures that you cannot deal with..."  
"But-"

He held his hand and continued.

"...However, I cannot force you to end your friendship. Just be cautious, okay."  
"Okay."  
"Now, regarding if she's dangerous or not, what she is I cannot decipher her alone as either evil or good, however, what she chooses to be is what she will become. I want you and your sister to have that chance as well."  
"What I choose?"  
"Yes. A creature decides their fate based on what they rely on. For your mother and aunt, they chose to be villains due to greed and power, but was reformed by your father by friendship and love. Your father and I were chosen as heroes due to fate of all the land, but we could lose what's really important if we aren't careful."  
"But uncle, how will I know which path is right?"  
"The only way is to make that path. There you will find your destiny all to itself."  
"I would find my destiny?"  
"Yes. We now must return to your parents. Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"  
"Sure, but is it alright if I stay here a bit longer?"  
"That is fine. Leave within a few minutes."

As Alpha had left the area, Scamp glanced at the prophecies and realized that several individuals came from certain places in the past. There also was one where his father had came into the world and was able to save the world with the swords. He also noticed paintings of the past where his mother and aunt took control of the kingdom and was frozen deep in ice.

"I wish I knew what to do..." he sighed.

While glancing at the photo, he then recalled the conversation of his uncle one last time.

"...A creature decides their fate based on what they rely on. The only way to see if the path is right is to make that path. There you will find your destiny all to itself."


	22. COD - Warnings

Time had passed and the Morphs prepared for war against the entity of the land. Before the war took place the next day, Theo went out in disguise to make sure that one member from the Discordia clan is being warned of the matter the night before. The one that he met in a certain location was Rue.

"What do you want?" she asked as she came that night.  
"I'm not here to fight, but to warn you."  
"For what? You Morphs have no right to be here."  
"That may be, but that will all change possibly by tomorrow."  
"Why is that?"  
"Our clan is planning to attack."  
"What?"  
"My father is intending to attack at dawn with his army and will find a way to destroy your family if you are not ready."  
"Why should we? We do have the Elemental Swords. We can defeat you easily."  
"True, but they will attack the weak points of Discordia which is your father."

Rue stood there shocked in disbelief.

"What about my father?"  
"My father knows who your dad is and will stop at nothing to get Discordia to fall into despair."  
"Then, I'll stop him."  
"I don't think there's nothing you can do. All is planned."  
"But you're telling me this?"  
"To warn you of what's to happen. Your brother also will be attacked as well."  
"What?"  
"Scamp will be deceived and may fall into darkness if you can save him."  
"Fine, but how can I tell you are telling me the truth?"  
"You don't need to. Like you said, we Morphs have no right to be here."

He started to walk away when Rue stopped him mid walk. Though she knew that Morphs are dangerous, she wanted to know something about her brother with Maria.

"Since you know much of my brother, how can he prevent being in the darkness?"  
"My father has something that my sister currently wore around her neck. It is known as the Tasmanian gem. I know my father can tell how much he trusts Maria if he tells him any secrets."  
"Maria? I thought that it was Shadi."  
"Maria is...my sister's... real name."  
"I see. So make sure he stays away from 'Maria' at all cost?"  
"Yes. If not, then he shall end up in darkness forever."  
"Very well. And one last thing before you leave."  
"What's th-"

Before he could finish his question, Rue went towards Theo's lips directly to test out something. While he could feel positive energy, something inside him started to feel like he was helping her out. As their lips departed, he stood there shocked.

"I guess I was right." she stated. "Morph kiss isn't as life threatening as I expected to be."  
"What did you do?"  
"Don't worry. What I gave you is energy, however, what you gave me in return is magic. So, we're even."

She start to walk away as he stood there speechless.

"Oh, by the way." she responded while looking behind, "our meeting had never happened."

When she clapped her hands twice, Rue disappeared through the night, leaving a poor Morph to recall what happened. He had warned her of the plan, but was kissed by the enemy's daughter?! Though he would've expected a dangerous disaster, he instead expected a transfer. Assuming that she casted a spell on him, he then realized the same issue with his sister: he too was falling in love with the enemy. However, he started to flee away from the area, making sure that no Morph was in sight. However, spies of his father followed and heard of his reveal. They quietly went towards the throne room, allowing them to plan the unthinkable. As expected, Rue kept her promise to protect her brother no matter the cost to see her again. However, her plan had backfired when the morning of the attack came. As Scamp walked towards the door to spend time with his friends, he felt magic preventing him from leaving.

"What the-"  
"Scamp..." a voice replied from a distance.

Scamp turned around, noticing Rue holding the door tightly with her magic.

"Rue? What are you doing? I'm meeting with Silver today for magic lessons."  
"Silver can wait." Rue replied. "Plus, I wanted to talk to you about something before you left."  
"About what?"  
"About your girlfriend."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"That Morph princess."  
Scamp stood there still, not quite sure what she had in plan to do.

"If I were to tell you to not see her again-"  
"What?!"  
"Now wait. Just hear me out a minute."  
"Why do you want me to never see her again?! Are you too blind to see the goodness in her or do you prefer to kill her?"  
"What? No, that's not what I'm-"  
"Then what I think is none of your concern. Now, let me go or I will hurt you again."  
"You think hurting me can make you feel better? Many people are afraid of you because of your stupidity."  
"Stupidity? For what? Caring for a friend?"  
"Morphs are never friends. They are deceitful and evil."  
"Not her! She would never be that way!"  
"Hey, what's going on?" Shiloh asked.

He was in the middle of rehearsal when he heard his children arguing.

"Rue's not letting me see Silver!"  
"Because I'm protecting you!"  
"From what? Her?!"  
"Now, calm down, you two." Shiloh pleaded. "I think it's time to take a deep breath-"  
"If you think that you're protecting me from something that I love, then you want me to be miserable like you!"  
"Scamp."  
"Oh, and you think that I'm perfectly happy? Oh, please. You couldn't move a ball with your magic when you were a kid. What makes you think that you're special? All you ever were was a big baby."  
"And you were some special prodigy that cared of no one but yourself! I wish... I wish I never had a sister like you!"

With his hatred, his magic started to charge like lightning. Before he could strike, both him and Rue were held in a magic ball. Shiloh noticed Discordia holding their peace.

"That's enough." they replied in unison.

Scamp stood there with hatred while Rue stood there silently.

"Now," Cordelia started, "both of you need to apologize directly and be nice to each other..."  
"...or both of you shall remain in the bubble for the rest of the day." Delilah finished.

Both of them stared at each other, but no words came out. Rue finally took the liberty to speak her mind.

"I'm sorry, Scamp for stating those things. I guess you can go do whatever you please."  
"That's better."

As Discordia placed them down lightly, the door knocked, allowing Shiloh to answer. When he did, he noticed Silver standing there, but something was strange about him.

"Scamp, your friend's here."  
"Silver?" Scamp replied. "What are you doing here?"  
"You didn't show up to our spot, so I went to see if you were okay."  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Let's go. See you at lunch, dad."

While he seen Scamp grabbing his things, both Silver and Shiloh glanced at each other's eyes. While glancing, Shiloh noticed that there was a hint of green deep inside Silver's eyes, which seemed a bit suspicious.

"Is something wrong, uncle?"  
"No... None at all. You two have a good time."

As they left, Shiloh stood there confused.

"Rue?" Shiloh called, "What is your friend's eye color?"  
"They're blue, why?"  
"Just...curious."  
"What is it, dear?" Cordelia asked.

She noticed a tension when he asked the question to his daughter.

"Nothing. I'm going to see my brother for a moment. Be back in a minute."

Shiloh grabbed his sword and walked towards the elven village to know about Silver and see if he's there. After he asked the color to Rue, he knew that something was wrong. Meanwhile, Scamp and Silver walked towards his hideout.

"Alright, ready for practice, Silver?"  
"There's no need for practice, Scamp."  
"What?"  
"You see... you're a threat to my kingdom."  
"Threat?"  
"Haven't you heard? My father doesn't want me to be near you."  
"That's crazy talk. Uncle Alpha always wants me and you to practice."  
"Well, that was then and this is now."  
"What? What are you saying?"  
"I'm saying to fight me."  
"Why? We're friends."  
"Are we? Then show me a fight for this friendship. It seems like we're enemies."  
"But...Silver-"

Before he could finish, a source of energy started to drain him directly. It was so severe that he started to fall towards the ground. When he realized that Silver felt no effect, Scamp started to get up from the attack.

"You're not Silver, are you?"  
"No... I'm not, but you won't live to tell the tale."

When Silver started to transform into Morpheus, Scamp started to feel scared.

"What's the matter? Scared of my appearance? You weren't scared with my daughter."  
"Where is she?"  
"She's safe, for now, but why would you care? She tricked you, just as she expected."  
"What? No. That's not true."  
"Oh, but it is. Why would you think she never revealed any secrets? She knew that if you told her everything, then she'll tell me."  
"What?"  
"She even gave me this."

As Scamp glanced at Morpheus' hand, it was the Tasmanian gem he handed Maria as a sign of trust. With one move, he crumbled the gem into tiny little pieces.

"Did you really expect her to fall for you?"

In defeat, Scamp placed his head down. As Morpheus prepared an attack, Scamp thought carefully of how Maria treated him. Though she was a Morph, he trusted her with information. Why would she stab him in the back? As the target was met, Morpheus shot an energy ball towards the head. However, the ball missed as a figure went towards Scamp and dragged him deep into the woods. Morpheus knew the scent of the figure.

"Theo..."

As Scamp's hero hid within the depths of the forest, he tried to feel a pulse. Though he knew that Maria would've been completely blind to see him, he knew that Scamp needs help. At that exact moment, when he went towards the castle, Shiloh and Alpha were coming nearby to talk about the mysterious individual. Since he didn't want to get caught by Discordia, Theo tried to find another route to enter the castle undetected. When he entered inside Scamp's room, Theo placed him lightly towards the bed.

"It has begun..." he spoke silently.


	23. COD - War

"A Morph?!" Discordia roared.

Shiloh calmed them both down a bit since he wasn't sure who would hear.

"Yes. I checked to see if Silver was with Scamp, but he hasn't seen him since the ball. I know that the Silver we met was a Morph."  
"How can they trick us?!"  
"I don't know, but if they do intend to take over, then we need to strike back."  
"But where's the victim?"  
"Not sure."

While they chat, Rue felt a disturbance in the home. While the adults talked about the issue, she quietly walked towards Scamp's room, noticing that a presence of her brother was in danger. When she opened the door, she noticed her brother laying there, drained out of energy

"Brother...No...Who could've done this to you?"

Theo intended to escape as best as possible, but was unsuccessful when he felt magic grasping him towards Rue.

"What are you doing here?" Rue asked quietly.  
"Well, I-"  
"I thought you said that they would attack."  
"They were, but somehow they must've heard our conversation last night and instead went to a different route."  
"And they intend to harm him?"  
"My father believe your brother's strong and found some way to tug on Discordia's strings."  
"Why is your father intending to attack on my mother and aunt?"  
"It must've been from their past lives that may have a tension between them."  
"My mother and aunt believe that your dad used them."  
"That may be, but my dad believe that Discordia used him."  
"How?"  
"Not sure, but if we don't save your brother soon...he may never wake up again."

Theo and Rue glanced towards Scamp as he laid there helpless. Suddenly, Rue had realized something: Scamp used his magic to heal her when she was wounded from their previous attacks. Though it seemed strange, she knew she had to do. Rue grasped both her and his hands together as she glanced at him directly.

"Brother..." Rue replied softly. "I am such a fool. You have more power than you realize, but you assume that I have more than you. You may have been a big baby, but I was jealous of you. You have love from both Mom, Aunt and Dad, and yet, I never had that. I also know that you saved me even though you attacked me. Since I wanted to ask you this before we fought, if I told you to stay away from her, would you do whatever it takes to be with her?"

While she waited for a response, nothing came out. With one drop of her tears, the magic started to grow and transfer towards Scamp. However, as he started to wake up, both Theo and Rue heard commotion coming towards the room. Theo tried to hide, but was held still with Discordia's magic when the twins, Alpha and Shiloh came in abruptly.

"There he is!" Cordelia roared.  
"The Morph who attacked my son!" Shiloh assumed.  
"Destroy him with the swords! NOW!" Delilah ordered.

While they went towards Theo, in defeat, he prepared to be hit with the all of the power. However, both him and the group were stunned at the event unfolding. Rue, who would've been by their side, stood firm between the two.

"Don't you dare harm him!" Rue replied.

As she stood there still, Scamp was starting to open his right eye, seeing a blur. Theo, who was shocked at this event, didn't know what Rue had to say to them next.

"Move aside, Rue!" Delilah demanded.  
"No, mother."  
"Listen to your mother, Rue!" Shiloh commanded.  
"I will not, father."  
"Explain your actions, Rue!"

When they started to become angry towards her, Rue stood firm, took a deep breath and explained her current situation to the angry group.

"I know that I have been taught to protect the kingdom from any enemy that stands in our way, but this Morph Prince and Princess are no threat. They had been misguided by the king of their people. If they wanted to attack me or brother, this would not be the procedure to go towards. However, I knew for certain that you two who was hated by all, was given a second chance. When that happened, did all of you attack due to their misdeeds?"

The group looked at each other while Scamp laid there, thinking of the truth that Rue provided.

"Let all past die and move to a new generation."

As they glanced at each other and towards Rue, she grasped towards Theo's hand and held on tight. The Morph prince feared of draining magical energy, but noticed her magic was ineffective. Scamp, who heard it all along, started to shed a tear. Though he never knew why she tricked him, Maria does deserve a second chance after all. However, the joy was on hold when something had crashed inside the castle. When Theo went to get a closer look, he heard a timer ticking.

"Get back!" he ordered.

However, when he said those words, the bomb activated, allowing the members fly out of Scamp's room. Though most of them were injured from the explosion, an evil laugh was heard in the room.

"How does it feel, Discordia? To be down and out?"  
"Morpheus..." Discordia scowled.

As Alpha, Shiloh, Rue, Scamp and Theo glanced at the area, most of the Morph creatures had blocked all areas of escape.

"It's too bad, really," Morpheus continued, "I was wanting to see you fall into defeat by your one true love, but by seeing your boy fall into depression really paid off in the end."  
"If this is what you expect after betraying us..." Cordelia started  
"...then you've got another thing coming." Delilah ended.

Morpheus chuckled.

"I? Betray you? I think it was you who betrayed me!"

He started to strike towards the two while Alpha, Shiloh, Rue and Theo intended to move.

"You were the one with great ideas! You were the one who made magic impossible! You were the one who broke my heart!"

While he threw energy balls towards Discordia, Delilah stopped for a moment.

"What? You thought that we broke your heart? You cannot be serious."  
"We never felt happiness with you when you were the one that used us from the start!"

As each of them attacked, the family didn't know what to do.

"We need to get out of here."  
"Don't worry. I got this." Theo replied.

The Morphs went towards Theo with an energy strike, but with his defense, he started to absorb the energy from the ground and strike them with his energy blast.

"Go ahead, I'll handle these guys."  
"Thank you, let's go."

When they finally reached the door, Rue noticed that Scamp was still trapped up there. With no hesitation, she started to run towards the area.

"Rue, where are you going?"  
"I got to get Scamp. He's still trapped up there."  
"Rue, no. Come back!"

While reaching towards her destination, several Morphs started to block her path.

"Stay out of my way!"

In such rage, her powers started to push most of the Morphs aside as she entered in his room. Theo noticed her strength and was surprised of her move. However, his mind was abrupt when a Morph knocked him towards the ground. Rue turned aside to see Theo down for the count. Though she had to get Scamp out, she couldn't risk Theo killed in the process. The Morph then started to strike a move towards Theo, but was interrupted when Rue smashed the ground to allow them to fall. As the fight started to cease, Morpheus was able to push Discordia with his magic towards the corner of the room.

"And now, Discordia, it's your time to say goodbye."

With all the energy he contained in his heart, Discordia couldn't use their energy to protect themselves that long. When Shiloh noticed that they were in danger, he ran towards them with his sword. Alpha noticed this matter and knew that this was the prophecy he foresaw years ago.

"Shiloh, no!"

Just like that, the energy shot towards Discordia, the twins covered their eyes, but the remaining group watched in horror of the event. Shiloh stood between the two and used his Water Sword to block the attack. When the energy hit, a bright light covered the area that no one could see the damage. When the energy died down, the whole group noticed the shocking result. Shiloh, standing there with a broken sword, started to fall towards the ground.


	24. COD - Outcome

"SHILOH!" Cordelia cried as she ran towards him.

She caught him before he reached the ground. Though he was barely breathing, Delilah stood there, noticing the Water Sword broken. At that moment, she knew her husband used all his willpower to protect the wives he loved from the energy blast.

"Shiloh?"  
"Cordelia..."  
"What were you thinking? Doing such a reckless thing like that?"  
"I... couldn't risk... losing you..."  
"But I-I don't want to lose you..."  
"You won't... I'll... always... be..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the sword and his life disappeared in front of their eyes. In such distress, Cordelia cried drastically with tears streaming down her face. She started to wish that she would've saved him while he was still alive.

"Now you know how I feel." replied Morpheus. "A disappointed excuse of a heartbreak."

Without any warning, Morpheus felt a punch from a distant. He flew towards the other side of the room, leaving a huge hole in the wall. When he got up, Delilah stood there in such rage in her eyes.

"You laugh at my master for all that, then you don't love us at all."

With all the rage in her magic, she became so strong of attacking Morpheus. Cordelia stood there depressed, holding her husband's corpse. Though Alpha predicted this future, never in all his existence would Shiloh do such a thing for a reformed villain like that.

"If only I could find a way to save you..." Cordelia asked. "I'd do anything for you."

Rue stood there, in pain in her heart. Theo knew that he had to do something to save him.

"Mrs. Cordelia..." Theo stated, "There is one way."  
"What do you mean, Morph?"  
"There's a forbidden ability I have that can cause you to be happy again."  
"Why should I trust you?"

Theo only stood there, pondering on her question. Why should she trust him of doing such a thing? He sighed and glanced at her.

"Because... I too understand love... I have a heart and so does my sister. There are things that we love to protect and now, I want to repay this burden you have with it."  
"What are you implying, Theo?" Rue asked.  
"If anything goes wrong," he mentioned to Rue, "defeat my father and protect my sister. This is my farewell."  
"Farewell?"

Cordelia glanced towards him and noticed that what he would do is the impossible: giving life to death. Though he is a Morph, normally, they would disappear after returning life. However, with him having a heart, he would die right away. Though she would've stopped him, Cordelia nodded her head and handed Shiloh to him.

"No, wait!"  
"I'm sorry..." Theo apologized. "...but I have to do this."  
"Why?"

In just that moment, Theo grasped Rue and allowed their lips touch each other. Cordelia noticed how bold he was to do so in front of her aunt. When their lips departed, she glanced at his eyes and they were certain and sincere.

"Because... I love you."

With those words, Theo started using his forbidden power, losing the life he continued to have. At that exact moment, Scamp, who was still in the room where it was destroyed, recovered lightly from all the energy stolen.

"Where am I?"  
 _'Come here, young one...'_  
"Huh?"

When he glanced towards the sound, a shimmering light led him the way.

'Is this...?'

Without hesitating, he walked to the light and into a familiar door.

"Wait. This is the door to the Wisdom Tree. But why would-"  
 _'Come in, child...'_

Though he had several questions in his mind, he slowly opened the door. The wisdom tree, standing proud and tall, shined at his eyes. However, Scamp didn't know why he was here.

 _'By now, you have questions, child...'_  
"Who are you?"  
 _'I...'_ The voice replied, _"… am a spirit of the wisdom tree.'_

When he glanced towards the tree, a spirit started to appear in front of him.

 _'Do not fear, child. I know what your heart is saying.'_  
"My heart? It's aching..."  
 _'No. It's calling...'_  
"To who?"  
 _'To the one who it belongs with.'_  
"My family?"

The spirit shook its head.

"My friends?"

Again, no response.

"Shadi?"

The spirit nodded in agreement.

"No. It can't be. She used me!"  
 _'If that were true, then tell me: why did she intend to be with you each time, but not once steal your energy?'_  
"Come to think of it: since we met, she never did use her power to steal from me, but at the same time, I feel like I was having my powers transferred. Could it be that she was helping me?"  
 _'Indeed. What she did was out of love.'_  
"But she claims she has no heart. I tried to explain to her, but nothing can get through to her."  
 _'If she believes that she has no heart, does Shadi tell you that she never loved you?'_  
"I don't know..."  
 _'This same dilemma was the exact same thing your father had when he fell for your mother.'_  
"He did?"  
 _'Yes. He too didn't know whether to fall in love with someone who may not have a heart.'_  
"But mom said that their hearts were cold. Not gone."  
 _'I know that, but think about it: Would you live your life, thinking that all your life as a monster would never fall in love?'_  
"No..."  
 _'Then, why would you throw that away to Shadi? Listen: the power you both share will be strong as ever before. Remember that...'_

He then disappeared, waking up on the bed. His magic was fully recovered that he was ready to protect the ones he loves. Maria, who was still in the Chaos Caverns, started to see things as before once again. Not knowing why, she started to run towards the fight and be with the one that she fell in love with. Her mind was made up: she was in love with a hybrid of her father's enemy.

"Don't worry, Scamp." She replied to herself, "I'll protect you no matter what happens."


	25. COD - The Defeat of Morpheus

**** Sorry for not finishing this up sooner. Had work and school this year. Almost five months left till graduation day! ****

When he finished performing the ritual, he started to close his eye to sleep for eternity, allowing Shiloh to wake up from the dead.

"He's alive!"

Delilah, who was close at her finale, heard Shiloh being alive. When she turned, Morpheus used that advantage to attack. However, just when he was about to strike again, a different magic pushed him towards the forest. The family glanced and noticed Scamp, awake and alive, returned to his attacking position.

 **"You may have harmed my father, my love, and my friends, but you will never mess with my mom and my aunt."**

With all his strength he had in his heart, Scamp opened his other eye. Instead of darkness as before, his eye was as white as snow and started to duel Morpheus. Their battle started to rage until Morpheus used his energy abilities against Scamp.

"You seem to be a strong ruler. With no faults, you could be by my side."  
"Why should I?"  
"Do you prefer to be ridiculed all your life? Be accepted for who you are? I can do that for you."  
"You know what? Even if you would do such a thing, I don't believe you would care. My family and friends do. So, as much as I would want that, they need me here."

In such rage, Morpheus intended to use his forbidden magic: Solar Flare towards Scamp as he stood there defenseless.

"Scamp!" The family cried out.

Though Scamp wasn't intending to die, he knew that protecting the family he loved was one thing he could do. However, time itself started to freeze when all stood there. Scamp looked about and noticed Rue, using her magic and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry, brother."  
"For what?"  
"For being mean to you."  
"We're siblings. It's our job."  
"That may be, but I should've been able to support you."  
"Yeah... You were right, though."  
"On what?"  
"Creatures like her could never fall for someone like me."

Though he never knew the secret of the two having a heart and may have been given lies from Morpheus, Rue placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled.

"If that's the case, you moron, then why did she come to see you?"  
"What?"

When he turned around, Maria came towards them with her two color eyes shining.

"Shadi..."  
"It's Maria..."

In tears, he ran towards her for an embrace. Though it would've been a happy ending, Rue noticed that her magic of time started to run out.

"There's not much time left..." Rue replied. "Scamp..."  
"Rue?"  
"Remember what uncle Alpha said..."

As she disappeared into the shadows and to her normal self, Scamp had to think for a moment. He had to recall what his uncle told him after the ball. Within a few seconds, Scamp then remembered the prophecy his uncle foretold during their conversation.

"You contain power in your heart, just like your sister does. If you allow emotions take advantage of your heart, then you shall end up destroying yourself. A creature decides their fate based on what they rely on. This tells of you and the morph uniting as one... it is up to you to decide."

He also then remembered what happened when he was in recovery.

 _'Listen: the power you both share will be strong as ever before.'_  
 _'We both share. That's it.'_  
"Listen: I know what to do."  
"What?"  
"You may not like this, but-"

Though she never had the chance for an explanation, the time spell dissolved, allowing the Solar Flare take place. However, when the explosion shined, the whole group covered their eyes. Morpheus, laughing in such rage, noticed a few moments that Scamp was unharmed. When the fog started to clear up, a force field stood there strong. Though most were relieved to see him safe, they noticed another figure near him. Within their view, the two figures seem to be kissing.

 _'Wha-what is this? He's kissing me?'_ Maria asked herself. _'It feels too strong... that I'm... taking energy by force, but I'm...I'm enjoying this...'_  
 _'This is the kiss that I've wanted to feel. The feel that the spirit told me about. The kiss of true love!'_

With their eyes closed tightly, their magic started to bloom. Most of the Morphs glanced at the light and started to scream in fright. While they laid there helpless, the Morphs crawled towards the direction of Chaos Caverns.

"Where are you going, fools?!" Morpheus ordered, "Come here at once!"  
 **"Morpheus, leader of the Morph kingdom,"** a voice replied from the light, **"your heart contains wickedness and darkness which cannot be destroyed. However, using hatred with people who contained light and joy is unacceptable. You shall pay the ultimate price!"**

While their body had shown light, Morpheus knew that he could steal the energy as it is. However, when he attempted to use that energy power, it would not steal away.

 _'What? What's going on?'_

When he glanced in the light, he noticed that both hybrid and morph was being combined with their magic. In an instant, the two engulfed the power that Morpheus contained, allowing him to become a harmless man with no power at all. Both Morpheus and the light stood downward. They defeated the darkness and love conquered all. As the two started to go towards the ground safely, Scamp and Maria let go of each other and glanced at each other. Their differences were now in the past and can move forward. A moan was heard from the other side of the room as Morpheus was getting up from the ground.

"What did you two do to me?"  
"We made you become less powerful than you were before. To prevent any harm from anyone again."

The two held hands together and walked towards the family. As Morpheus stood there concerned, he grasped his knife and started to attack. However, the Elf King blocked him off with his Air Sword power and knocked him senseless towards the ground.

"If you think defeat was a shame, then you have more to learn. Shiloh, make sure your family ties him up. We will send him into the darkness where no one shall see him again."  
"Don't do that, sir," Maria begged. "He needs his kingdom to rule. Please."  
"I'm sorry, madam. But there's no other choice to go to."

The twins knew that this must have been hard for her. However, Alpha knew it had to be done. After finishing tying him up, the Elf-king took him away. Morpheus glared angrily at the two.

"With me dethrone, who else will take care of the kingdom? It's all your fault! Your fault!"

As he was finally out of sight, Scamp held to his love carefully. Though he was true to taking care of the throne, it was not the right time to discuss. Suddenly, as Maria looked away from her father, she then noticed her brother lying down quietly. As quick as she could, Maria tried her best to hear her brother's energy level. His energy was very dim that he may lose his life forever. Tears started to flow from her, not sure what she needs to do.

"I already lost one member, I cannot lose the one that cared about me most." she cried, "If only you could wake up..."

While she cried in tears, Cordelia and Delilah noticed the difference the two had faced together. Both truly had fallen in love with their child without any change and saved the entire land. Plus, he also gave his forbidden ability towards Shiloh and his Water Sword.

"Cordelia," Delilah responded quietly. "With your power, I have a request to give."


End file.
